


The Walk Home

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl, idreamofsoup



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Autistic Character, Consensual Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Former Yakuza InuYasha, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Partying, Past Character Death, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Slow Burn, Tattooed InuYasha, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofsoup/pseuds/idreamofsoup
Summary: Inuyasha is a reformed bad boy with a heart of gold. Kagome is a girl who keeps up a perfect image by day, and is a party girl by night. One night, Inuyasha saves Kagome from a potentially dangerous situation.He realizes that he can’t leave her side; will she eventually realize that she likes having him there?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 244
Kudos: 189





	1. To Drink is to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higurashi Kagome loves to party. It helps her hide from the darkness in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the anime and/or manga.
> 
> Hello everyone! We hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.
> 
> Welcome to the first chapter of _The Walk Home_! This fic has been a long time coming, and we are thrilled to bring it to you!
> 
> The Walk Home playlist can be found on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Y0Joc0SNBfIGDEC5inyFM?si=LhiQK07wRIeHNGJ0l8b3ug). We hope you listen and enjoy!
> 
> A very special thanks goes to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild), [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha), and [gribedli](https://gribed-li.tumblr.com/) for being amazing and careful readers of this fic. Thanks to [kalcia](https://kalsies.tumblr.com/) for being a fantastic cheerleader. 
> 
> And I hope you will indulge me (Fawn) on a little story: 
> 
> Three months ago I ran a game on Tumblr to coincide with the publication of my story [The Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896157/chapters/62930011). Soup was the winner of that game; she gave me art for what was supposed to be a 5000 word one-shot; 10 chapters later, _The Walk Home_ was born. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I loved writing it. 
> 
> One more quick note: I have made the decision in this story to portray Sota as having been diagnosed as autistic and as having ADHD. Autism and ADHD have a very wide variety of symptoms; I have a family member who is autistic, I have taught students who are autistic, and the variance on the spectrum is wide indeed. I am also completely aware of Rain Man syndrome (ie. the idea that all those with autism are savants); but I still wanted to give him something that would ground him and make him feel secure. The piano does that for Sota in this story. Feel free to DM me on Tumblr if you have questions or concerns.

[ ](https://i-dream-of-soup.tumblr.com/post/634496924514385920/i-am-so-excited-to-announce-that-fawn-eyed-girl)

Artwork by [dreaming-of-soup](https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/)

* * *

The music was pumping as usual at Club Shikon on a Thursday night. The dance floor was a mass of bodies, bouncing and swaying and gyrating to the sounds of the special DJ the house had brought in. Higurashi Kagome was, also as usual, out on the dance floor, moving her body in time to the bass, snapping her hips every time the music hit. Her tight black pants hugged every curve; her red cropped top showed off her flat stomach, the little belly chain she wore jingling as she twisted and whipped her body around with the music; when the DJ picked up the bass, she jumped and pumped her fist in the air like everyone else, throwing her head back and yelling in her delight.

Kagome loved the night life. And it loved her.

She loved the rush of feeling like she was part of the crowd on the dance floor. She loved shaking her entire body along to the beat of the music—the more bass, in her opinion, the better. She loved feeling the sweat roll off her skin; she loved the rush she got when she heard one of her favorite songs, or, better yet, when she heard a new DJ spin for the first time. The music was what drew her in.

The alcohol and the drugs were what kept her there.

She’d been a good girl; she’d waited to hit the club scene until she turned 20; she didn’t want to get caught drinking underage. That would have ruined everything, after all. Before that, she stuck to pool halls and arcades, hanging out late, meeting up with random people, experimenting here and there with drugs. Her first time, someone at a pool hall offered her a hit from a joint; curious, she accepted. And while her first foray into marijuana wasn’t the best (she coughed a lot and felt kind of sick afterwards), she tried it a second, then a third, then a fourth time, each time feeling more and more like she enjoyed it and like she wanted to go back for more. She wasn’t addicted—no, her addictions lie elsewhere—but she did feel as though marijuana helped her cope with some of the broader problems in her life.

Helped her forget them, more accurately.

Helped her forget her dad dying; helped her forget her mom ignoring her; helped her forget the guilt she felt because she was jealous of her little brother; helped her forget Kaede dying.

Helped her forget her powers, which she kept bottled up, afraid to use them now, without Kaede to guide her.

And her forgetting these things by night? It helped her to succeed during the day.

It helped her to maintain her ability to help out at the family shrine, almost every day. It helped her take care of her little brother; even when he was angry and lashing out; it helped her maintain her perfect 4.0 GPA.

It did _not_ help her, though, when she went to visit her father’s and Kaede’s graves.

Out on the dance floor, Kagome struggled to keep those thoughts out of her head. Because visiting the graves—it had to be done, yes, but _fuck_ , did it hurt. 

That morning, she’d gone to visit both; first Kaede, then her dad. She’d gotten her wooden tub and ladle at the entrance to the cemetery, and purchased her incense. She stopped to fill the tub with water; when she reached Kaede’s grave, she noted how dirty it was, and instantly felt guilty for not visiting more regularly. As she slowly cleaned the grave, using a brush, then pulled the weeds, the tears began to fall. What would Kaede say if she saw her now? How disappointed would she be? 

She lit the incense and carefully arranged the flowers she brought in a vase. She offered up some Pocky (for an old woman, Kaede’d had such a sweet tooth!), then poured water over the grave. Kagome then knelt in front of Kaede’s grave, and she prayed. She remembered how Kaede had taken her in at 13, a gangly, awkward girl with unstable reiki, and how Kaede had turned her into a strong, confident young woman in control of her powers. But Kaede died, and Kagome’s powers started to go haywire again, without a guiding force to make her feel safe and secure. So, Kagome sealed her powers away—and continued to keep her powers sealed—and ignored the fact that, once upon a time, she dreamed of being a powerful miko who healed others.

But here, at Kaede’s grave, in front of Kaede, she could not hide her true feelings. She could not hide her fears.

_Kaede-obaa-chan. I’m so, so sorry for not continuing with my training. I couldn’t do it...not after I lost you. You were the one person motivating me to better myself—to make the changes I needed to make in order to succeed in the world. With you by my side, I felt ready to become a strong Miko. But without you, and without Papa…_

_I feel like I’m nothing._

_And I’m sorry for disappointing you._

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kagome rose, bowed again before Kaede’s grave, then went to see her father, stopping for more water along the way.

If it was possible, seeing her dad was even harder than seeing Kaede. Because Kaede had only died three years ago; Kagome still had memories that felt close enough to touch; she could still hear Kaede’s voice when Kagome used to call her on the phone, saying “Hello, mago-chan, what can I do for you?” But Papa’s voice was farther away, floating on the very edges of her memory. Sometimes, she wasn’t even sure if she could remember what he looked like, what he smelled like, what he felt like. She did remember that she loved him, more than anything, and that she missed him, more than anything.

She cleaned her father’s grave lovingly, noticing it looked neater than Kaede’s grave. She wondered absently if her mother or grandfather had been there lately, without her knowledge. She lit the incense and arranged the flowers, then offered up some nikuman—her father’s favorite—before kneeling down to pray.

And as she prayed, she was immediately swept away in the feelings of her dad, of the memories of them together. There weren’t a lot of distinctive memories (no big family reunions or trips or the like). Instead, it was the small, day-to-day things that Kagome remembered. She remembered Papa taking her to the park to play, and how afraid she’d been of the geese. She remembered him buying her two ice creams, and how she couldn’t eat her dinner when they got home, and how Mama had yelled at Papa, but Papa had only laughed. She remembered Papa walking her to school when Mama’s belly got too big with her baby brother to walk far.

Kagome remembered the police at the door, telling them that there had been an accident, and that he was killed instantly, whatever that had meant.

 _Papa_ , she prayed, _Papa forgive me. Forgive me for not having the patience to help Mama and Jii-chan more. Forgive me for the life I lead at night, and for keeping it from Mama and from everyone. You and Kaede and Sango are the only ones who know. It helps me forget, and it helps me deal._ She paused.

 _I miss you,_ she added. _I miss you so much that it hurts. I miss you so much that the only way I can keep from crying myself to sleep every night is by going out and drinking so much alcohol I can’t even remember my own name, much less that I once had the best Papa in the whole world. By doing other things that help me forget. Because...I miss you. And I promise, Papa...I will make you proud of me. I will be worthy of being a Higurashi._

_Of being your daughter._

* * *

The music stopped for a moment, and Kagome headed over to the bar. She felt her phone buzz in her back pocket; she took it out and grimaced at the text and the accompanying picture.

_Higurashi. I miss you._

She dashed off a reply— _stop bothering me, you baka!_ 😡😡😡 _—_ and quickly took a screenshot before she deleted the text, along with the pic.

Kagome paused when she got to the counter, breathing heavily, signaling for the bartender. No pot or molly or anything that night; she was there to get drunk, and get drunk only. Because sometimes, when she’d gone to the cemetery, the drugs only heightened the feelings of sadness and guilt. 

Alcohol...always dulled everything.

“Gin and tonic with a lime, please,” she told the bartender. “And a water. On my tab—Higurashi.”

“Why don’t you let me get that for you?” said a smooth voice to her left. She turned, and saw a handsome man with well-defined features standing here, a smile playing on his thin lips. He was bald, but it somehow...fit him. He looked much older than Kagome. She...liked that.

Kagome smiled and leaned against the bar. “Sure,” she said, “why don’t you buy me a drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....we have now met Kagome, but where is Inuyasha? Soup's art tells us he's at the club too, but where? 🤔🤔
> 
> We hope that you have enjoyed this first chapter! Chapter 2 will go live next Thursday, Nov. 26, as it moves into its regular day. 
> 
> Thanks everyone so much for reading, and stay safe out there!


	2. Just Enough to Get By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha hates his job. Really fucking hates it. Until he sees a beautiful girl in a red crop top who captures his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and well.
> 
> My apologies for the late update! But I am so pleased to bring you the second chapter of The Walk Home! In this chapter, we will finally see what idreamofsoup's fabulous art from Chapter 1 was referencing! 
> 
> Please note that there is reference to drug use in this chapter.
> 
> And this chapter features some fanart from the wonderful [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)!

Normally Inuyasha’s nights were a little quieter than this.

But instead, he was stuck in this awful, awful night club on a Thursday where he’d rather be literally anywhere else. Outside, it was a quiet, cool, April evening. Inside, it was a night of bumping and grinding bodies, of sweat flying through the air; it was a night of groping, of sex, of alcohol; it was a night of loud, thumping music beating through the bodies in the room.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall by the entrance, scowling, his white downy puppy-dog ears that marked his status as a hanyou plugged with earplugs to try and keep the decibel levels from making them bleed out. 

Kōga was lucky that he offered to pay Inuyasha a lot of money—and gifted him some top-of-the-line youkai earplugs. Because Inuyasha hated this fucking job.

Even with the earplugs, he hated the music. He hated the way that the bass filled the entire room, booming and busting and reverberating against the walls. It sliced through his body; it made him shake, almost with fear. Too many years of being highly attuned to loud, unfamiliar sounds had made him skittish around noise. Even now, he would jump when the crowd on the dance floor let out a roar, or when the DJ would shift beats too quickly for his overactive senses. He couldn’t handle the noise, even muted as it was through his earplugs—not anymore.

He hated the people. He hated the way that they rubbed up on each other—the way that they rubbed up on _him_ —when all he was trying to do was his job. He hated dealing with teenage girls who were clearly _not_ old enough to get into the club, begging and batting their eyelashes and showing him their asses and their tits. Did they _want_ to get the club shut down? Did they _want_ to get arrested? To get _him_ arrested? And he hated the way that people in a night club smelled: a weird mix of too much cologne and perfume, of the sharp, tangy bite of alcohol, of the damp animalness of sweat, and worst of all, of the raw musk of sex.

He hated all of it.

Normally, he worked at a quiet dive bar on the other side of the prefecture that his boss also owned. He tended bar; if they had a band (loud, but never like this, and generally blues or rock, which he preferred), he acted as a bouncer. Hanyous were surprisingly well-regarded as bouncers and bartenders: they could put an angry drunk in their place, and any rogue spiritualists could only turn them human—they couldn’t be purified. In a world where hanyou were ridiculed and largely ignored, it was the best job he could get, and it allowed him to continue to maintain the facade of his lifestyle. A lifestyle that he had given up, long ago, sure…

But a lifestyle that continued to haunt him, even now.

Inuyasha scowled more deeply and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. He watched several people out the floor, huddled together, their arms around each other, shaking and gyrating in time to the music. He turned his attention to their scents. Yes, definitely...molly? He let out a low growl. He _hated_ when he missed drug deals happening in the bar or the club. He took a moment to memorize their bodies, their faces (if he could see them), and their scents (if he could detect them). He wasn‘t gonna let those fuckers out of his sight for the rest of the night.

A bump at his elbow had him looking away from the floor. It was Kōga, his boss: a tall, fierce ookami, whose blue eyes were way too brilliant and whose grin was way too toothy.

“Kōga,” Inuyasha growled.

“What do you smell?” Kōga asked him.

Inuyasha nodded in the direction of the group on the floor. “Molly,” he said. “Not moving at the moment, but…”

“If anyone else wants to start rollin’ they’ll be looking at them,” Kōga finished. Inuyasha nodded; his face settled back into his signature scowl.

“I’ll watch ‘em,” Inuyasha promised. “No more deals from them tonight.” 

“Thanks for being here,” Kōga said.

“Keh,” said Inuyasha, shrugging, “you offered me a shit-ton of money _and_ threw in some earplugs? How could I say no?”

Kōga frowned. “DJ Bya always draws a huge crowd, but it can be a rough one,” he said. “I wanted my best guys here to make sure that there wasn’t any trouble.”

Inuyasha let out another low growl. “Ain’t gonna be any trouble, boss,” he assured the ookami. “But next time leave me at Kuroi Neko. My ears can’t handle this noise, even with the earplugs.”

Kōga laughed. “You’ll be fine,” he replied, “and think of the bank you’re making.”

Inuyasha scoffed. “Will it pay for the surgery my ears are gonna need from all this noise?” he retorted. Yeah, okay. So Kōga was right: his ears would be fine by morning, but that did not make the noise hurt like less of a bitch now. 

As his vision lingered lazily on the dance floor, a flash of red suddenly caught his eye; Inuyasha looked out into the crowd, following the streak of color. He saw that the red was a young woman in a crop top, swaying her hips and pumping her fist enthusiastically to the music. She was wearing a gold belly chain that flashed when she moved; he couldn’t keep his eyes off of it.

Off of _her_.

[ ](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/639222496242040832/my-very-first-something-one-could-call-painting)

Artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Kōga followed Inuyasha’s gaze, saw the woman, and let out a low whistle. “Looking that good oughta be illegal, ya know?” He commented. He scanned the crowd around her. “Looks like she’s alone.”

“She’s insane,” Inuyasha grunted, his golden eyes still on her. “Girls shouldn’t come to a club alone.” His gaze shifted to a tall man not far from the woman; he was significantly older, but he watched her intently, his thin lips framing a small sneer. Inuyasha let out a growl. Something about that man was off.

“Keep an eye on the _drugs_ , Inuyasha,” reminded Kōga, clapping his bouncer on the shoulder of his black utility jacket. “And what do you always tell me to say if you see a pretty girl?”

“Kikyo,” Inuyasha replied, his eyes still on the girl. “You’re supposed to remind me of Kikyo.”

_Kikyo._

The name that Inuyasha couldn’t escape. The name that would haunt him forever.

The girl he loved.

The girl who left.

The girl he failed.

Every day, he saw her: soft brown eyes, warm and yielding—like her body; long, silky, hair; shining smile.

Then, the hurt. It always came back to the hurt.

Because he was Mamoru Inuyasha, the man with the most ironic last name in the universe, who couldn’t protect anyone he loved. 

Not his mother.

Not his father.

And not Kikyo.

So, until he could make up the debt of that night—of all the nights—no family, no women. Not even sexy, delectable women who danced at his boss’ night club and made his stomach feel rumbly and weird. However, he found that, against his better judgment, he couldn’t stop watching her: a brilliant fire in the midst of the darkness of lost and gyrating bodies. When she flung her arms in the air and shook her hips, slowly circling her hands and lowering them to rest on her waist, catching her belly chain and hooking it between her thumbs, he could have sworn his tongue hung out of his mouth and he began to drool. As much as Kikyo still had his heart, this girl was pulling his soul towards her. He felt it as strongly as he had ever felt anything. 

His mind may have been saying _no_ , but his hackles were raised and his instincts were screaming, _yes_. 

Even now, as Inuyasha stood watching the girl in the red cropped shirt make her way unsteadily to the bar, he found himself captivated, despite his logical mind trying to push her away. There could be no women after Kikyo. None. He refused to fail anyone else, and until he could demonstrate faithfulness and steadfastness—until he could live up to his name—he was steering clear of women.

Yes. That was _exactly_ what he had to do.

But when he saw that man—the tall one with thin lips and no hair—when he saw that man sidle up to the girl and start talking to her, and when the girl started talking back, he found himself growling even more loudly, his claws nicking the skin of his palms.

This gorgeous, vibrant girl who was doing dangerous things to his insides was in _danger_.

And the worst part? 

She didn't even know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are Inuyasha's spidey senses tingling? Is the girl he saw (and who _we_ know is Kagome really in danger? Find out this, and more, at the next update, which should be next Thursday, Dec. 3!


	3. I'm Taking You Home, Girlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha sees Kagome in a dangerous situation, and leaps into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter of The Walk Home! Things are finally going to kick into gear as we get a little bit of plot movement here! Inuyasha is about to go into full PROTECC mode, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> CW: This chapter features alcohol consumption and non-consensual drug use. As always, my loves, please heed the tags.

_Ugh_. Would this guy _ever_ stop talking?

Kagome smiled, cocked her head cutely to the side, and tried not to look bored. The music was thumping, her feet were moving, and it was time to get back out onto the dance floor. But this guy—Renkotsu, she thought he said his name was? (it was so _loud_ in there!) — just talked, and talked, and _talked_ ; he didn’t seem to want to dance. He also bought her several drinks, which at first was pretty amazing, since she was a college student and drinks at Club Shikon were _expensive_ —but after three drinks and he was still droning on and on about a business deal he was close to closing, she was ready to be done. She found herself wishing that she had asked Sango to send her an “I’m checking up on you” text, so she’d have an excuse to answer her phone and leave. As it was, she was getting ready to make up a story and head out. If she wasn’t going to be able to let loose all her energy on the dance floor, she’d just as soon call a rideshare and head home. She had early classes in the morning.

“How about one more drink?” Renkotsu was asking her. Kagome shook her head slightly, and realized that she’d been openly ignoring him; he was smiling at her, but she could see that the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. On the bar was a drink; he pushed it towards her slightly, and she found herself submitting to his request.

“Just one more,” she agreed, reaching for it and taking a sip. “I have class in the morning, and I don’t think I want to stay out too late tonight.”

“Class?” Renkotsu said, leaning closer to her. “Do you teach?”

Kagome shook her head. “No,” she replied. “College student.”

“Ah,” he replied, inching his hand closer to her arm. “I thought you were older.”

She smiled. “I’m 21,” she said, “but thanks for thinking that.”

“So what class do you have tomorrow?” he asked her, suddenly interested.

Kagome shrugged. “Contemporary Japanese History,” she said, “and then Macroeconomics, and then English Language and Composition.” 

“Wow,” he said, “You’re taking an advanced English class?”

She shrugged again. “I’m good with languages,” was all she would say. She was thinking she should down that drink quickly and leave.

Renkotsu brushed his fingers against the back of her hand. “How about this language?” he asked in a low voice. “Can you understand it?”

Kagome frowned. “I—” _Damn_ , she should have told Sango where she was going. 

He covered his hand with hers. “Kagome,” he said. 

_Had she told him her name? When?_

She couldn’t remember? Things seemed suddenly...fuzzy?

“Why don’t we get out of here?” he asked her. But it wasn’t really a question.

Kagome felt the cold pressure of one hand on hers, another on her arm…

_Why couldn’t she resist? Wasn’t she just thinking that it was time to leave? What was going on?_

Kagome felt a wave of panic rise up as his hands pressed more firmly against her skin...

Then, as soon as that pressure was there, it was gone. 

Kagome stood still, blinking, for a long moment. The lights...seemed fuzzy? The music louder than normal?

Her head. She gripped it in one hand, and leaned heavily on the bar with the other. 

Fuzzy. Where...where was she?

An arm snaked around her shoulder; a hand clasped her bicep. 

“I’m taking you home, girlie,” a gruff voice said. 

Kagome blinked again, and looked up. 

Golden eyes, like...like fire. 

And white, soft, downy...puppy dog ears.

* * *

He was supposed to be watching that group of dealers in the middle of the dance floor. He was. And he planned to, he really did.

But his eyes were drawn, imperceptibly, to the girl in the red crop top. She was leaning against the bar now, her blue-black hair tumbling about her shoulders. She was standing with that man, that much older bald man with the shifty eyes and thin lips, who he supposed was handsome in that serial killer kind of way. Inuyasha watched as the man bought her drink after drink; the girl looked young, so maybe she couldn’t afford the drinks here? They _were_ expensive. 

Despite her enthusiasm for the drinks, Inuyasha could tell the girl was bored. The way her head rested on her hand, the way her beautiful sapphire eyes were glazed over and she was merely nodding every once in a while...Inuyasha let out a small chuckle. That’s inevitably what happened when older men tried to pick up young women. The girls got bored, and the men…

The men slipped pills into the girls’ drinks.

Inuyasha’s amber eyes snapped to attention as he saw the man’s hand lift, ever so subtly, over the lip of the girl’s glass. He saw him drop a pill in the clear liquid; he saw it fizzle as it dissolved and disappeared.

Oh, fuck, _no_.

Every instinct he had suddenly began surging, and Inuyasha knew. 

He had to stay calm. Or, he was gonna kill this fucking guy.

Inuyasha started to make his way across the crowd to the bar. The dance floor was packed, and thumping, and people were _not_ getting out of his way. He growled, wanting more than anything to toss bodies aside like he was a boar youkai, and not an inu hanyou. But _fuck_ , this was his place of employment, and he couldn’t go heaving patrons around. But holy shit, did he want to. He was only halfway across the floor when his instincts were now screaming at him to _do something_ , to help her, _now_. _Immediately_.

_Faster_ , they urged him. _Get to her. Now._

_Protect her_.

At last, Inuyasha shoved his way through enough people to get to the bar. He could detect the girl’s scent; vanilla and sakura, mixed with the sweetness of a date-rape drug. He grunted, urging himself to keep it together, and he laid a strong, clawed hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Excuse me,” he said in a rough tone.

The man turned to him, the disgust on his face clear when he took in Inuyasha’s ears, eyes, and fangs. “Get out of here, man,” he said, “she’s mine.”

“Not quite, you asshole,” Inuyasha growled. He tightened his grip on the man’s shoulder and tugged him away from the girl, who stood blankly, staring after them. Inuyasha grabbed the man by both shoulders, turning him roughly so they were face-to-face, although Inuyasha was a good few inches taller.

“I saw what you did to her drink,” he said. “I saw every last little detail, and will give you exactly thirty seconds to get out of here, if you value your life.”

The man scoffed. “And what are you gonna do to me?” he taunted, trying to shake free of Inuyasha’s grip. “You have to be the scrawniest youkai I’ve ever seen.”

Inuyasha tightened his grip again; the man winced as Inuyasha’s claws tore through his shirt and broke the skin. “Should we have her drink tested?” he asked sharply. “This is your chance. Leave now, or you are done. _DONE_. I will rip your limbs from your body myself if you’re not gone in...fifteen seconds.” Inuyasha let out a dark laugh. “What’ll it be?”

The man huffed and tried to jerk out of Inuyasha’s grasp, but Inuyasha held him tightly. The man’s shirt began to seep blood. “Okay!” the man exclaimed, now chafing actively against Inuyasha’s claws. “Okay. I’ll go.” He turned to the girl. “You better go get her, before someone else does.” 

“Is there a problem here, Inuyasha?” Seemingly out of nowhere (although Inuyasha suspected he had seen the entire exchange), Kōga was there, his hand pressed to the man’s bicep.

“Boss, this guy needs to leave. NOW.” Inuyasha was looking back at the girl, who was starting to tremble slightly. “He’s overdue to get out of here. And he is _not_ allowed back.”

“What’s the deal, Inuyasha?” Kōga was holding the man fast, but looked hard at his employee. He didn’t like throwing people out of his club without just cause. 

“I’ll fill ya in later. Just...have Ginta or Hakkaku get him out of here, immediately.” He jerked his head in the girl’s direction; Kōga’s face immediately darkened in understanding. “I’m taking her outside,” Inuyasha added. Kōga nodded in agreement, letting out a low, menacing growl of his own as he steered the man away. Inuyasha watched them for a brief second, then headed back to the girl. She was holding her head in one hand, gripping the bar in the other. She looked…

Well, like she’d been roofied.

Inuyasha’s heart tightened in his chest; he felt sick. He put an arm around her shoulders and held onto her bicep tenderly. 

“I’m taking you home, girlie,” he said in his gruff voice.

She looked up at him; her brilliant blue eyes took him in. 

Took _all_ of him in. 

“Eyes,” she said shakily. She reached up to touch his ears. “Puppy….?” she whispered.

_FUCK._ Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Come on,” he said, ducking out of the way so that she couldn’t caress his ears. “I’m getting you out of here.”

The girl nodded, and leaned heavily against him. He was trying to keep himself together, to keep himself from leaving her to go kill the guy she had been with. 

This girl...she _needed_ him.

Although as he had been making his way to her (at first, anyway), Inuyasha had been as gentle as he could with the clubbers, now? He was shoving people aside, left and right, to get her outside as soon as possible. She needed fresh air; she needed water; she needed….

Was that her arm around his waist? 

It was soft, and small. Her hand gripped his jacket. 

He closed his eyes and chanted Kikyo’s name as they fought their way to the doors and made it outside. The contrast of the crisp night air made the girl gasp, and her eyes seemed to recover some of their lustre. 

“Hey,” he said, looking down at her and trying to ignore how her hand tightened its grip on his jacket, “I’m gonna take you home.”

She rested her head on his arm. “Not ready t’go yet,” she mumbled. “Stay...with you.”

“You can’t do that, girlie,” he told her roughly, now flat-out ignoring the way his heart was beating way too fast and out of rhythm. “I’m not gonna leave you here. You need to go home. You got a name?”

“Ka—Ka—gome,” she said, now rubbing her face in his jacket. “You—smell—” she sighed. “Good,” she whispered.

_Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo_ …

“Great.” He had her name. Awesome. “And where do you live, Ka—Kagome?”

“Just Kagome,” she murmured. “Bunkyo-ku.”

_Fuck. Not close._

“What the hell are you doing all the way out in Roppongi then, Ka—Kagome?” he asked her.

“Just...DJ Bya,” she said.

_Of fucking course_.

“I’m gonna get you a rideshare,” he said, whipping out his phone. “Where do you live?”

“1-Chome-28-9,” she murmured. “The Nichibotsu Jinja.”

He input the address into his phone. “Got it,” he said. He looked at his phone. “Five minutes,” he told her.

She looked up at him again; her face was pale and unsteady. “Thanks,” she whispered.

The way her eyes gazed at him—so completely full of trust—his stomach started getting all weird and rumbly again. She _was_ beautiful—maybe more beautiful than Kikyo—he could admit that. He could. He took in her lovely face: those dark blue eyes, her flushed cheeks, her plump, pink lips…

Nope. Nope, nope, nope. 

She was drugged. She needed to get home. 

“What’s your name?” Her voice was so tiny that only a youkai with exceptional hearing could have heard her.

He smiled in spite of himself; he couldn’t help it. Why couldn’t he help it?

Because she was adorable. He could also admit that much. Beautiful, and...adorable.

“Inuyasha,” he replied. “I’m Inuyasha.”

“Inuyasha,” she whispered again. He could tell she was trying his name out on her tongue. He liked the way that the _ya_ in his name trilled slightly when she said it. “Thank you,” she added.

“Keh,” he said. “No big deal.”

Kagome turned those big blue eyes on him again, and opened her mouth to reply, but the rideshare pulled up at that moment and Inuyasha needed to confirm the driver. Once he had, he opened the rear passenger side door and ushered Kagome in. He went to close the door, so the driver could take her home, but stopped as soon as the claws of his left hand touched the car door.

He couldn’t leave her, not like this. Not alone, and vulnerable, and in need of someone.

He let out a low growl of frustration, and climbed into the car after her.

Inuyasha saw Kagome’s eyes grow wide as he settled in next to her. “Put your seatbelt on,” he said, strapping himself in. Kagome continued to gape at him for a moment, then closed her mouth and nodded. Inuyasha caught the driver’s face in the rearview mirror; the human was frowning and glaring at Inuyasha. He let out a low, protective growl in response, and the man looked away. Inuyasha knew what this must look like: a clearly drugged-up human girl, a “filthy half-breed.” But he didn’t care. He knew what some rideshare drivers could be like, and he wasn’t taking that chance.

Not with Kagome. He was gonna stay by her side, make sure she got home safely.

Once she was fastened in securely, the driver pulled away from the curb, leaving the line outside the club dwindling in the distance. 

Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the car window, resting his head against the cool glass. He couldn’t believe this. He was supposed to be working at the bar, enjoying a quiet Thursday night where the most raucous it might get was a lively game of pool. And here he was, surviving a night of impossibly loud and annoying bass, and rescuing a roofied girl from a creep. Driving home with said girl. To her house. 

Where they would be alone. 

* * *

The car ride only took about twenty minutes, but it was an impossibly long time for Inuyasha to watch Kagome sit in the car, her head rolling around slightly, her eyes shifting between focused and unfocused. He finally reached across the backseat and rested his arm around her shoulders, giving her neck and head some much-needed support. He watched her face relax, the effort of trying to keep herself upright no longer her burden alone. Inuyasha smiled slightly. He still wanted to murder the guy who did this to her; he really did. But…

He was kind of glad he could do this for her. That he could be the one to rescue her, to get her out of a dangerous situation, to get her home safely. 

The car pulled to a stop beside a nondescript sidewalk in Bunkyo-ku. Inuyasha grunted a thanks, opened his car door, and slipped out. He stalked around to her side of the car, opened her door, and saw her fumbling with her seatbelt. He grunted again, and leaned forward.

“Let me,” he said, gently pushing her faltering fingers aside and unbuckling the belt for her. He helped her out of the car, and pulled her to her feet. As the car drove away, he looked around to get his bearings. 

They were on a regular sidewalk, yes, but Inuyasha’s eyes immediately were drawn to the long steps marked by a red torii gate. “You live...at a shrine?” he asked her.

She nodded sleepily and stumbled a bit as she tried to go up the first step. Inuyasha reached out and circled her waist with his hands. “Hold on there, girlie,” he said. “Don’t go tryin’ to run up those steps.”

Kagome leaned back against his chest; he was overwhelmed with her scent and his breath caught. “O—okay,” she whispered.

Inuyasha paused. How was he gonna get her up those steps?

“Here,” he said, turning around and crouching down. “Climb on.”

“What?” He could hear the confusion in her voice.

“I’m gonna carry you,” he replied. _Please don’t make me say this a-fucking-gain._

There was a slight movement behind him—a moment’s hesitation—and then he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and jump up slightly. He caught her thighs with his hands and, careful not to rent the fabric of her pants with his claws, he adjusted her into his grip. She tightened her arms around his neck, and he coughed slightly.

“Not so tight, girlie,” he said. “I got ya.”

She buried her face in the spot between his shoulder and throat. “O—okay,” she said, the hesitation still clear in her voice. Inuyasha squeezed her thighs a little to give her comfort, and noted the tight muscle there. He found himself wondering what those thighs would feel like squeezed around him when she was lucid.

He turned and stared at the steps up to the shrine for a moment, taking them in. “Hold on,” he said, “but remember, not too tight,” and took off for the top of the steps.

Kagome let out a breath and clutched at him a little tighter as he ran up the steps. What were there, like a hundred steps? How did humans make it up here? How did _she_ , a tiny human, climb all those stairs, on a daily basis? His admiration for her went up with every step that he took upwards.

When Inuyasha reached the top, he paused to look around. It was a fairly typical shrine, and he located the shrine house quickly. “Kagome,” he whispered, and she stirred, breathing into his neck. “Where’s your room?”

“Second floor,” she mumbled, her breath now tickling the hair on his neck, and he froze, both wanting to tell her stop, and to keep going.

_Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo_.

“Second floor?” he repeated dumbly, staring at the house.

“Window is open,” she whispered. “I always leave it open. Side of the house, little balcony.”

Inuyasha darted around to the side of the shrine house, and sure enough, when he looked up, he saw a window with a tiny balcony that looked to be open just a bit. There was a soft light burning on the inside.

“Always leave a light on so I can see,” she mumbled.

“Okay,” he said. “Hold on.”

“Okay,” she whispered, and held on tightly to him again. 

Inuyasha stood under the window and bent his legs, gathering power into his calves and thighs. He pushed off the ground, and shot up into the air, landing neatly on the balcony. He pushed the window all the way open and slipped inside, Kagome still clinging to his back. 

His feet touched down on soft tatami, and he looked around the room. The walls were painted a light purple; there was a desk, a bookcase with some manga and textbooks, and a toy box. The Western-style bed had a light pink comforter and a frilly pink pillow.

It was the bedroom of a high school girl; how old was she, anyway?

Inuyasha turned slightly and sat down on the bed, Kagome still on his back. “Hey,” he said softly, “you’re home.”

Kagome hummed and let go of him; he almost whined at the loss of contact. She slid down the length of his torso and dropped onto the bed, cuddling into the pillow. He smiled slightly; there was a blanket at the bottom of the bed, and he pulled it up to cover her. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Keh,” he replied, “no big deal.” Inuyasha lifted his hand instinctively, raising it up and over her hair to smooth it, but thought better of it and withdrew. “I’ll see ya around,” Kagome,” he said in a slightly strangled voice. 

“Wait,” she whispered. He paused, and turned back. 

“Stay,” she said, so softly he could _just_ hear it. 

Inuyasha let out the tiniest breath, and the slightest smile. He went to turn out her desk lamp, but she made a little noise and he stopped. Instead, he sank back down on the bed, and this time, when his hand reached for her, he let it drop onto her hip. 

“Sleep, Kagome,” he whispered. “I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Inuyasha has gotten Kagome safely home, and is (of course) keeping watch over her while she sleeps. What will happen in the morning? Will Kagome remember what got her into this situation? Will she remember Inuyasha? Find out this, and more, at the next update. 
> 
> As always, stay safe everyone, and thank you so much for reading! 💖


	4. Do I Know You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha goes to his history class...and is shocked to see a certain young woman who he rescued at the club the night before. But, does she remember him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter of The Walk Home! In this chapter, we'll get to see Inuyasha at home, and he will reveal...interesting...about his history. He also is late to history class, but when he gets there, he's shocked to recognize the young woman sitting in the front row (and wonders how he never noticed her before...I guess it pays to arrive to class on-time and not sit in the back, Inu!). Please enjoy!

Inuyasha stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, brushing his teeth and glaring hard at his reflection.

He was an inu hanyou, and as such, didn’t require a ton of sleep. But holy _fuck_ , was he tired.

He hadn’t left Kagome until around four in the morning. He’d been afraid to leave, a little; he knew that roofies could have bad side effects, and he wanted to stick around for a bit, listen to her breathing, listen to her heartbeat, make sure everything was regular.

He’d only meant to stay a little while.  
He ended up staying for hours. 

Her presence was...soothing...to him in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. He felt… _weird?..._ staying by her side like that, but he was so drawn to her: to her scent, to the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, to the quiet thrum of her heartbeat, to the way her eyelashes glistened against her luminescent cheeks.

He saw all of her. Like she saw all of him. 

And before he knew it, it was almost four in the morning, and he needed to get himself back to his apartment in Roppongi. He lived a few blocks from Kōga’s bar, the one where he typically worked, and he preferred to travel by foot. This time of night, under the guise of darkness, was perfect for youkai who wished to race through the city undetected, which was _exactly_ what Inuyasha wanted to do. He’d taken off, racing along the rooftops, bounding from one to the next. The cool night air invigorated him, helped take his mind off the beautiful girl he’d left sleeping back in Bunkyo-ku. It helped him forget everything, except for the rush of the wind past his ears, and the feel of it teasing his hair. 

Inuyasha liked to run, and run fast, and far. It was something he was good at. 

All the excitement of the evening left him exhausted, and as soon as he got home, he slipped off his shoes in the genkan and headed right for his futon, where he promptly collapsed.

Now, staring at himself in the mirror, he wondered if the night before had been a dream. Because there was no way in all the hells he would work a nightclub for Kōga; there was no way he would rescue a girl from a creepy guy; and there was definitely no way he’d carry her up a flight of stairs and then watch her sleep for hours. 

Inuyasha spat out his toothpaste and took a long swing of water, swishing it around and spitting that out, as well. He clapped his hands onto the counter and bent his head forward, his hair falling around his face. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

When he raised his head again, he saw his reflection and felt slightly better. He was Mamoru Inuyasha. He lived in a tiny apartment in Roppongi, paid for by his older half-brother, under the premise that he keep his grades up. He had no one; he lived only for himself. His eyes traveled down his bare chest and arms, carefully tracing the intricate lines of tattoos that marked him forever as part of a life he’d long ago given up. A life he could never escape.

A life that had been no good for a girl like Kikyo.

A life that would be no good for a girl like Kagome.

Why couldn’t he stop thinking about her?

She wasn’t going to remember him. She’d been roofied; usually people blacked out and remembered nothing. He had honestly been surprised she’d been as lucid as she’d been, for as long as she’d been, the night before. Fuck, he hadn’t even left her his contact information, although that was probably for the best; he didn’t want her to wake up and freak out because some guy had left his name and number on her desk. Some guy she didn’t even remember. He didn’t want her to panic and think she’d done something she would regret.

He didn’t want her to regret him. To regret _them_. 

Or, as much of a _them_ as there was going to be.

Inuyasha let out a growl of frustration and yanked on his t-shirt: black today. The less attention he drew, the better. He stalked into the washitsu and grabbed his backpack off the chabudai. He went into the genkan, pulled on his black Docs and lazily tied them halfway up the boot. He opened the closet and pulled out his black utility jacket. His nose wrinkled; it smelled like booze and sweat and…

_Her._

Fuck. It smelled like _her._

Fuck. _Fuck!_ He was going to wash the jacket, but now...how could he? When it smelled like her? Like vanilla and sakura and...and it reminded him of the way she inhaled and exhaled so deeply when she slept? Of the particular beating of her heart, and hers alone? Inuyasha couldn’t help it; he put the jacket on, and slung his backpack over his shoulders. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. 

He was gonna be late to class.

_FUCK!_

* * *

Inuyasha stumbled through the doors of his Contemporary Japanese History class at one minute to nine. He made a huge ruckus, his backpack swinging against the doors harshly; the professor was already at the front of the classroom, preparing his notes; the PowerPoint slides already on the projector. The professor gave him a nasty look at all the noise Inuyasha made; Inuyasha dipped his head in a quick apology, and started to head to the back of the room.

But then he saw _her_.

Kagome.

The girl who he saved, who he took home.

The girl who he’d just spent hours the night before watching sleep.

The girl who he didn’t leave his contact information with, because she’d been roofied and wouldn’t remember him anyway.

She was sitting in the very front of the classroom, in the middle row, dead center. Her long dark hair was tied back in a braid; she was wearing a creamy sweater and dark jeans. Her makeup was perfect. 

No: _she_ was perfect.

Her face was shining and alert, completely devoid of any evidence of what happened the night before. She already had her notebook open and was taking copious notes on the first slide, about the rise of the bubble economy in the 1980s. How had he never noticed her before in class? (Probably because he was usually late, sat in the back, and only half paid attention, but still...)

“Do I know you?” A familiar voice jerked him out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked around.

A hand waved suddenly, just below him. He looked down and Kagome was staring at him, her sapphire eyes narrowed.

“I’m—sorry?” He was staring at her. Like a creep. Like _the_ creep. _Fuck._

“Do I know you?” she repeated. 

He sucked in a breath. What to tell her?

“Mamoru-kun,” the professor said, annoyed, but _oh gods saving the day for him_ , “please take a seat so we can start class. Unless you and Higurashi-kun have something more important to discuss.”

The class tittered and Inuyasha slipped into the seat next to Kagome, humiliated. He cast a glance at her, but her gaze was solely fixed on the professor, who was already droning on about trade and exports and domestic consumption. Inuyasha pulled out his notebook and pen, and started to take his own notes, half his attention trained on Kagome, the other half trained on the professor.

He was highly aware of her. Her scent was even more pervasive this morning; she must have showered, because the only scent on her body was her natural vanilla and sakura. Her heartbeat was easy and calm this morning; her breathing, though, was slightly elevated. Inuyasha noticed that, even though at first her eyes were focused on the professor, they started to shift towards him. He felt his own heart begin to beat erratically again, like it had the night before; he was starting to have trouble paying attention to the professor. She was all he could see; she was all he could smell. He could practically taste her: her skin, her lips, her tongue.

_Gods, what was he becoming?_

“Mamoru-kun,” said the professor, causing Inuyasha to snap his head to attention, “what can you tell me about the difference between domestic and export prices in the late 1980s?”

Inuyasha stood and frantically scanned his notes. “The difference between domestic and export prices are…”

“In Japan prices were high, whereas the prices on the same goods were much lower when exported,” Kagome jumped in smoothly. “Critics of the economy at the time believed that was part of what contributed to problems with equity and credit, and eventually, the bursting of the economic bubble.”

“Very good, Higurashi-kun,” the professor said. “Thank you for helping out Mamoru-kun, who seems to need to pay closer attention to the course material.”

Kagome beamed while Inuyasha sunk into his seat. He turned and stared at her, openly, his mouth dropped in disbelief.

The girl he saved...the girl with the most delectable scent…

She was a teacher’s pet?

The professor droned on and on again for the next twenty minutes or so; Inuyasha paid strict attention, taking copious notes. He didn’t want to get shown up by Kagome again. When the professor at last went over the homework for next time and then finally dismissed class, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, and jammed everything in his backpack. He turned to Kagome, dying to talk to her, but she was already over talking to the professor. He let out a low growl and decided to wait for her, even though she was going over every last detail of a PowerPoint they had just sat through and which was posted to the learning management system. Inuyasha scoffed, but his face was soft and his golden eyes settled on her fondly. 

He wandered over to the classroom doors and leaned against the wall, watching Kagome as she went through her notes with the professor, taking additional notes and asking follow-up questions. She very clearly knew the material. So why did she have to review it, and why _now_? He scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes never leaving her curvy, lovely form. 

Inuyasha let out a soft, barely audible sigh. She _was_ lovely, wasn’t she? Inuyasha admired the contrast between her gorgeous blue-black hair and her ivory sweater; he admired the soft swell of her breasts beneath the knitted material; he admired her small waist and curvy hips, which he’s gotten a good look at (and feel for) last night.

Nerdy? Yes.

Delectable? _Fuck._ Yes.

When she was at last done, she thanked the professor and put her notebook and pen in her bag. She headed for the doors, and Inuyasha opened them for her. 

“Thanks,” she said, looking at him in surprise.

“You didn’t have to correct me today, Higurashi,” he said, falling in step beside her, careful to use her last name out of respect and to lower her suspicions. “I would have figured it out.”

She let out a little laugh. “Kagome,” she corrected him gently. “And, If you say so.” She winked at him, and hoisted her bag across her shoulder. His heart now full-on stopped.

“Where are you headed?” he asked in a slightly choked voice, as they walked down the hallway and toward the front doors of the building. 

With a cute little grunt, she pushed the door open and headed down the front steps. “I have another class in…” she pulled out her phone “...45 minutes.”

“Can I...buy you a coffee?” he asked. She had to be _exhausted_.

Kagome cocked her head (adorably, he thought) and looked at his face, hard. She chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. “Do I know you?” she asked again.

_Hmmm. How do I tell her what happened?_

“You….you do,” he said, twisting his hands nervously together, “but you...you might not remember me.”

Kagome looked him up and down—approvingly, Inuyasha thought. “Not to be rude,” she said, “but I feel like you’d be kind of hard to forget?”

Her scent told him it wasn’t a rude question, at all.

“Not—not rude,” he coughed. “Do you...wanna go to the place on campus? Or can I take you somewhere else?”

“Ummmm…” Kagome looked legitimately thoughtful for a moment. “Campus,” she said at last. “Because A. I don’t have a ton of time, and B. You’re a stranger I literally just met. Although according to you, we know each other?”

“Right,” he said, blushing. _Fuck_. This was gonna be hard.

“So how do you know me?” she asked, leading the way towards the campus coffee shop. 

Inuyasha paused. “Club Shikon,” he told her simply.

She stilled and whipped around to face him, her braid flying all about. She looked like a beautiful, ethereal, _angry,_ goddess.

“How—how— _how_ do you know what the _fuck_ I did last night?” she hissed.

“Because,” Inuyasha replied, “I was there, and I saved you from getting date-raped by a guy who was a hell of a lot older than you are and about a bajillion times creepier.”

Kagome got up in his face. “What are you talking about...you…” he realized she didn’t know his name.

“Inuyasha,” he said. “The name’s Mamoru Inuyasha.”

She smirked at his name. “Really? _Mamoru_ Inuyasha?”

He scowled. “And that’s exactly what I did last night, girlie. I protected you.”

“If you _protected_ me,” she said, “then answer me this. How did I get home last night?”

“I took you,” he replied easily. “My boss and I got the guy away from you, my boss kicked him out of the club, and I took you home.” _And, fuck_ , he added to himself. _I need to let Kōga know why I didn’t come back last night_.

“And where do I live?” she challenged him.

“In Bunkyo-ku,” he told her. “At the Nichibotsu Jinja.”

“And how did I end up in my own bed last night?” she pressed.

“I carried you,” he said. “I carried you up the shrine steps, and to your room. Second floor, balcony, window was slightly open, light was on,” he added when he saw her about to challenge him again.

“How—how do you all know this?” she asked, disbelievingly.

“Let’s walk and talk,” he said. “I bet you need that coffee.”

Kagome nodded, and together they started off across the quad.

“Tell me what you remember about last night,” he said.

Kagome frowned. “I—went to the club,” she said, as though reaching back through the fog that would have been her memories from the night before. “I...danced...I had a few drinks?” Her brow furrowed. “There was a guy…”

“Tall, bald, shifty-eyed?”

“Tall, bald... _dark-_ eyed,” she corrected him, “but...yeah. That’s the guy.”

“What else do you remember?” he asked her. They had reached the cafe, and he held the door open and let her in first.

“He bought me a drink,” she said slowly as they got in line. “Maybe more than one?” Her brow furrowed. “Then things get fuzzy. Those drinks must have been strong.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha said, “ain’t nothin’ strong about the drinks at Shikon. You want a strong drink, come to Kuroi Neko.” He puffed out his chest a little. “I’ll make ya somethin’ good.”

“You’re a bartender?” Kagome asked incredulously.

“One of the best,” he told her seriously. “You come and see.”

She blushed. “So what happened then?” she asked him instead. 

“I saw that bastard put something in your drink,” he answered, “but I was on the other side of the club and you were already drinking it by the time I got to you.”

“You saw…?” she said faintly.

He tapped under his eyes and wiggled his ears. She let out a little giggle. “Oh,” she said, “of course.”

“I pulled him away from you; my boss showed up and we got him out of there. I took you outside, called you a rideshare, and when it was a guy who pulled up, I couldn’t…” He didn’t want to think about the possibilities.

Kagome placed a hand on his arm; it was just as soft and warm as he remembered from the night before. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “Thank you. I believe you.”

He allowed himself to smile for a moment; she smiled back, her blue eyes as soft and warm as her hand. She seemed so...young, and vulnerable. Like she needed someone by her side. Like she needed _him_. 

_Fuck._ He had it bad, didn’t he?

“You’re not gonna keep going out to clubs on your own, are ya, girlie?” he asked her gently, chuckling a little, his hand reaching out to cover her own. “Because if you are—”

But the question ruined the moment; she snarled and ripped her hand away from his arm, her face darkening and becoming hard. “I’m a big girl, Inuyasha,” she exclaimed furiously. “I can take care of myself.” Her face was growing red in anger; he had to bite back a growl.

“And look where that got you last night,” he said roughly. “Now, what do you want?”

“I want you to leave me alone,” she hissed. “I am perfectly capable of handling any situation, I’ll have you know. I had that _handled_.”

“It looked like he was handling _you_ ,” Inuyasha shot back, “and I meant, _what do you want_?” He gestured at the menu. Kagome blushed as she realized they were at the front of the line.

“Iced macchiato with almond milk,” she murmured. “Medium.” She stood to the side while Inuyasha placed the order, then crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look at him while they were waiting.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in his shoes. “Listen, Kagome,” he said, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice, “I understand that you _think_ you can take care of yourself—”

“—because I _can_ , Inuyasha; I’ve been doing it for _years_ —” she shot back.

“—but you don’t _know_ what could happen to you at a place like that if you’re alone!” He was trying to keep his shit together. He really was. But she _did not fucking get it_.

Kagome worked her mouth open and shut. 

“Inuyasha?” called the barista. He turned and snagged their drinks from the counter and handed Kagome her macchiato. “Thanks,” she mumbled.

“I just—” he was _not_ going to lose his shit. “I just think you should at least take a friend with you. Use the buddy system. Or something.”

“Sometimes I do,” she commented lightly, taking a sip of her drink. She smiled, and Inuyasha felt a shiver go down his spine. She was _beautiful_ when she smiled. “‘S good,” she said. He smiled back, and her smile shifted again into a scowl.

“Look,” she said, and he could tell she was trying to be polite, “like I said, I’m a big girl. I don’t need some inu youkai—”

“Hanyou,” he corrected her. “Inu hanyou.”

“Whatever,” she said, and his heart thumped because she clearly _didn’t care_. “Some inu hanyou following me around and trying to protect me. I’ll be fine.” Her face softened a bit. “Thanks for the drink,” she added. “I think—I think I’ve got to go to class. I’ll see ya around.” She waved at him awkwardly as she left the cafe; Inuyasha gaped after her, already missing her scent.

Once she was gone, Inuyasha let out a massive growl. _FUCK!_ Why would Kagome not listen? He shook his head. She had no idea how close she’d come to being in serious, serious trouble the night before. Fucking roofies! If only she could remember...like _he_ could. The look on her face—the confused, vacant, unfocused look—made him growl all over again.

Suddenly, it felt as though his hands were on fire. He yelped and looked down; _fucking hell_. He had gripped his coffee cup so tightly that he punctured holes in the sides with his claws and the coffee was running all over his hands and onto the floor. People were staring openly at him; the inu hanyou who let his claws destroy his own coffee cup. He grumbled and tossed the cup in the nearby trash, grabbing a bunch of napkins to begin to wipe up the mess he’d made.

How could he get her to see that if she insisted on going out like this, she needed protection?

And that he was the one who wanted to do it? To protect _her_?

Because he would do it—with his life, if need be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...has Inuyasha stuck his foot in his mouth, yet again? (Of course he did!) Will Kagome want to see him again? (Also of course she will!) Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be released on Thursday next week, and will feature more art from idreamofsoup! 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone, and as always, thanks for reading!


	5. A Serious Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha reminisces about Kikyo, and makes a decision about his future. Kagome helps out at home, then rewards herself with a night out...at the Kuroi Neko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! Wherever you are, I hope that you're safe and doing well. 
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter of The Walk Home! In this chapter, we learn a little more about Inuyasha's history, and Kagome's home life. And, more art by the incredible [i-dream-of-soup](https://i-dream-of-soup.tumblr.com/)! Please enjoy!

Inuyasha didn’t see Kagome for a week.

Okay, so that wasn’t true, per se; he _did_ see her. Twice, exactly. In Contemporary Japanese History, where she sat in the front, right in the center, and he sat in the back corner, where he could both survey the entire class and keep an eye on her. He didn’t like the fact that she was out of his sight, but he was too afraid to try and track her down at the shrine, so instead he tried to go on with his life. He went to work; he went to school; and yet, he watched for her everywhere. His ears were on high alert for her heartbeat; his nose was constantly looking out for her scent. But other than in Japanese History, he didn’t see her at all. 

Even in class, she was avoiding him. While she sat in her regular seat, she ignored him when he tried to talk to her before class, and after, she grabbed her things and practically flew out of the room, no longer staying to talk to the professor. At first, Inuyasha tried to follow her, but she would vanish, taking her scent with her. He suspected she was doing something to block it, but he couldn’t quite figure out what that was.

 _Fuck_ , he missed her.

It was silly; ridiculous, even. He’d known her for not even twelve hours, and he’d been so drawn to her, so attracted her, so compelled to _protect_ her—feelings he’d never felt before, not even with Kikyo. Again, he struggled with why this was. Was Kikyo stronger? Did he have a sense that Kikyo could take care of herself, in a way that Kagome could not? Or was it something deeper, more guttural, more…

More _instinctual_?

Inuyasha wasn’t sure, but he knew that if he didn’t get to see Kagome soon—like _really_ see her, and not just in class—he was gonna lose his goddamn mind.

The days without Kagome passed impossibly slowly. He had his weekly brunch at the family estate with his asshole brother and his family; Sesshomaru mostly just inquired about Inuyasha’s grades and lectured him about having a job at a bar.

“Keh,” Inuyasha had said, “then give me more money for living expenses, and I’ll quit.”

But of course Sesshomaru was _not_ going to do that, so Inuyasha got to keep his job (which paid extraordinarily well and was definitely more money than Sesshomaru would _ever_ dream of giving him) and, so long as he kept his grades up, his apartment _and_ his college education. 

And Inuyasha loved his apartment; it was a studio on the third floor of a small building, a five-minute walk from the Kuroi Neko. It was also a five-minute walk from Roppongi Station, which was good, because his trip to school (when he was a good inu hanyou and took the train instead of the rooftops) was about 35 minutes. It was simple and exactly what he needed; he kept it sparse, with just a futon, a chabudai, and some zabuton in the main part of the apartment. He had a fair amount of storage in the “bedroom” part of the studio, where he kept his futon stored during the day, along with his clothes and books and the few personal items he had acquired over the years.

A photo of his parents.

His father’s rusty katana. One of his mother’s kimonos.

A photo of Kikyo.

Inuyasha sat on the floor of his apartment, the storage closet slid open, the picture of Kikyo in his hands.

Inuyasha had tried—fuck, he really had tried—to get rid of her picture, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to forget her—not her face, not her eyes, not her smile. 

Because hells, how long had it been? At least five years? He couldn’t be sure. He knew that he still remembered the first time he’d seen her: the first year, the first _day_ , of high school, and they were in the same class. He’d been sitting in the back corner of the room, leaning his head in his hand, gazing out the window, when he saw a reflection in the glass. A flash of long, dark hair. A shining face. He whipped his head around, and there she was: _Kikyo_. 

She took the seat next to him and smiled at him shyly. He already dressed like a yakuza: outside of school, a track suit, and during school hours, his school uniform shirt half unbuttoned, his blazer always crisp and neat, covering the tattoos that had started to snake their way down his shoulders. Being a wakashu had become a huge part of his life, even though he was only fifteen. It gave him the family he didn’t have: the family he desperately needed.

Until he saw her. Until he saw her smile.

When Kikyo had smiled that shy little smile at him the first day of school, Inuyasha’s entire body sang. He felt as though he wanted to bask in the warm glow of the soft curve of her lips forever. 

_Maybe,_ he remembered thinking, _it was Kikyo who was his family, his home._

How long it took him to ask her out he couldn’t remember. It could have been that day; it could have been that month. Whatever. She still said yes. And when she turned those warm and soft brown eyes on him as she said it, he felt like his entire world was going to burst with sunshine and whatever else the world bursts into when you get to be with the person you love.

Yes, he knew it: he loved her. If not from that first moment, from a moment pretty close to that one. And for awhile, it seemed like she loved him too.

For two years they were inseparable. They walked to and from school together; they ate lunch together; they studied together; they went on dates every weekend. He made her lunch every day; she baked him cookies and other sweet treats. Kikyo was perfect, in every sense of the word: a perfect student, a perfect baker, and a perfect girlfriend.

He knew he didn’t deserve her. He knew that he didn’t deserve those dreamy eyes, eyes that took him in so deeply when they kissed, when they did a little more, and finally, when they made love. Inuyasha still remembered what it was like to make love to her: her body was like her eyes.

Warm, soft, yielding.

He’d wanted to relish her—all of her—forever.

He had been good about hiding his secret yakuza life from Kikyo. He mostly hung out with the clan at night and on weekends, when he wasn’t spending time with Kikyo. Inuyasha had recently been promoted to shatei and had his own little band of wakashu now who answered to him. But moving up in the ranks also meant that he was now doing jobs for the kyodai in his prefecture. The night of Kikyo’s and his second anniversary, he was called on to do a simple delivery job. Ideally, it should have taken no more than a quick stop, but like an idiot, he stopped to pick up Kikyo before he did the drop-off. It was on the way to the restaurant, where he was planning to give Kikyo a promise ring. He thought, why not save a trip? Why not just bring her along?

Inuyasha had forgotten: Kikyo was nothing if not curious, and in this case, when he pulled the car up to a warehouse and told her he had something to take care of and would be back, he should have known she would follow.

He should have known that she wouldn’t know how to be quiet, and that she would come running after him, yelling his name, insisting that he tell her what he was up to.

He should have seen the wakashu flood the area. He should have gotten her out of there before they were both held at gunpoint.

Luckily, Inuyasha had managed to talk his way out of it. He delivered the goods, he didn’t get the shit beat out of him for bringing a girl to the drop-off, but the damage was done. He was forced to tell Kikyo everything. To say she was angry was an understatement. He’d never seen her so furious: her beautiful skin had mottled red, and the deadly calm of her voice betrayed her anger. He hoped that by coming clean, she would be mad, but maybe understand.

She did not. 

Kikyo ended things with him that night. And honestly, he couldn’t say that he blamed her. Looking back, he had based their entire relationship on a lie. On the expectation that he would be able to keep his two lives separate: his life as a yakuza, and his life as a third-year high school student, about to be promised to the most incredible girl he’d ever met. But he should have known: as yakuza, there would be no room for any other kind of life. 

And that night, he began to see, if he stayed with the yakuza, rose through the ranks, what kind of life that would be. 

And what kind it would not. 

Now, Inuyasha held that portrait of Kikyo in his hands tenderly. The way that she smiled at him; the way that the corners of her deep brown eyes crinkled, and her lips tugged upwards. He had once loved that smile, so much. 

But, he was realizing with increasing clarity, it was nothing compared to Kagome’s smile. 

Nothing... _no_.

 _No one_ compared to Kagome. 

No one had Kagome’s lustrous, blue-black hair. No one had her dazzling smile; no one had her sparkling sapphire eyes that a person could fall into and drown.

No one had her persistence; no one had her insolence. Her independence. 

No one else both infuriated him and possessed his soul.

Only Kagome.

Inuyasha slipped the photo of Kikyo back into his storage closet and pulled it shut. Kikyo was his past; he knew this now, as firmly as he knew Kagome was his future.

He just hoped he could get Kagome to see it.

* * *

Kagome sighed and snapped her economics textbook shut. She looked at her phone: 8:30. Thursday night. She was itching to get the _fuck_ out of the house.

She’d been a shut-in all week; not her style, for sure, but she’d had an English paper, an economics exam, a cognitive psychology exam, plus a presentation in her child development class. She couldn’t afford to go out and party; she had to stay home, buckle down, and make it through the week. 

Everything depended on her ability to maintain a balance between her two lives. Or both would fall apart.

By day, Kagome was a model student. She never missed class; she always did the reading and the homework; she turned in papers on-time (if not early); and in group projects, she was the one who kept her peers on track and made sure everyone was doing their job. She always got As on her papers and her tests. She maintained a perfect 4.0 GPA. Her teachers loved her—she didn’t give a _fuck_ what her classmates thought of her. She just needed to succeed, to excel, to be beyond the best. 

She wanted her father and Kaede to be proud of her. Because she couldn’t help feeling like she disappointed them, every single day of her life.

She disappointed her father by not being more supportive of her family. 

She disappointed Kaede by sealing away her powers. 

“Kagome, dear!” As if on cue, her mother called her.

Kagome let out a tiny groan. “Coming, Mama!” she called back, and opened the door to her bedroom. Her mother’s call had come from downstairs; Kagome padded down the steps and saw her mother at the bottom of the stairwell, struggling to coax her brother up the steps.

“Come on, Sōta,” her mother was saying, “we’ll have a nice bath, and then it’s time for bed, okay?”

“No,” Sōta replied, shaking his head vehemently, “it’s not bedtime yet!”

Kagome caught her mother’s eyes; the older woman looked exhausted, and Kagome instantly felt guilty for not being around to help around the house more. She put on a bright smile.

“Come on, Sōta,” she said, holding out her hand. “Let’s go upstairs together. I’ll run you a nice hot bath, and you can tell me about your day at school, okay?”

Her brother looked up at her and smiled back. “Sure!” he said enthusiastically, and barreled up the steps past her and into the bathroom.

“Thank you, Kagome dear,” her mother said with a long sigh. “It’s been a tough afternoon.”

Kagome frowned. “Is the new medication not working, Mama?” she asked.

“It’s not that,” Mama said, rubbing the bridge of her nose between her eyes. “He just had a difficult day at school. That’s all.”

“Difficult” meant that he’d had some kind of outburst or something—something that involved other students, more than likely. Sōta’s ADHD and autism had been largely controlled through medication and occupational therapy for years; he was a gifted pianist, and played competitively, an outlet for him to express the words and feelings that sometimes failed him verbally. While they had an old upright that Sōta could practice on at home, Mama drove him to lessons, four days a week, to his teacher in Ginza, who ran a prestigious piano school. He was on track to receive a scholarship to a music college, but first he had to graduate high school. And his chances of doing that, if he kept having outbursts at school, were tenuous at best.

“I’ll talk to him,” Kagome promised, waving at her mom and heading up the stairs after her brother. She desperately needed to get out of the house and get drunk—very drunk—as soon as possible. She’d had a long week, and she needed some release. Maybe a place with pool tables. 

Yes. She’d help her brother calm down, talk to him about school, and then as soon as she could, she’d find her way to a bar and make up for the last four days.

“Sōta?” she called through his bedroom door. “I’m going to run your bathwater, okay? And then we can talk while you’re in the tub.”

“You can’t come in the bathroom with me, nee-chan,” Sōta shot back. “I’m too old for that.”

Now it was Kagome’s turn to sigh. “I won’t look,” she said, “I promise.” She didn’t like leaving him alone in the bathroom when he’d had a difficult day.

“Fine,” he huffed loudly. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Kagome went down to the bathroom and ran the water in the tub. She ran her hands over the hot water, relishing the feel of it on her cool fingers. She wished that she was the one who was going to sit in a nice bath; bubbles, maybe some candles, some bath salts…

Maybe snuggled up against a certain hanyou with long, silver hair, blazing golden eyes, and adorable puppy ears that she secretly longed to massage.

Kagome’s eyes widened and she clapped her hand over her mouth. Where had that come from? What was she thinking? She bit the inside of her palm, hard. Inuyasha was...off-limits. He was. He knew about her double life; he _saved_ her from being...well, she didn’t know _what_ , exactly, and she was grateful she never had to find out. She owed him; she did. But she couldn’t be friends with anyone who knew about where she went at night. Sango was the only one, and she only told Sango because she needed to have a friend she could call in an emergency. And Sango was that friend. She’d come, any hour, and help Kagome out, no questions asked. And she _had_ done that, on several occasions, _no questions asked_. 

But Inuyasha...lived that life too. Or at least, he must. He was there at the club; he saved her. Why was he there? What was he doing out on a Thursday night when they had class on Friday? She thought back to what he had told her about himself, which was admittedly not much. He’d said that he was a bartender, and that he and his boss had gotten her away from the creepy guy. So was he tending bar at the club? Her brow furrowed. _No, he said he saw you from across the room_? 

So...a bouncer, maybe? That made sense, given that clubs liked to hire hanyou for that kind of work. But he seemed a little...lanky...to be a bouncer. Kagome smiled. _He must be good in a fight_. For some reason, the thought made her insides tingle. 

“Nee-chan!” Sōta’s voice dragged her out of her lecherous thoughts and back to the bathroom. She turned; her brother was wearing a bathing yukata and was barefoot. “I’m ready,” he told her.

Kagome turned off the faucet and stood up. “I’ll give you a few minutes to rinse off and get settled,” she replied. “Call me when you’re ready.”

“Do I have to?” he asked, whining a little.

Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair on her way out of the bathroom. “Yes,” she said. “I want to hear about your day.”

Sōta grumbled. “My day was fine,” he said, “but I’ll let you know when you can come back in.”

“Great,” she replied. “Just don’t take too long.”

Sōta shut the door and Kagome hovered just outside it. She leaned against the wall, listening to make sure that Sōta was rinsing off before he got into the tub. When she heard the shower start, she relaxed a little. He didn’t seem as bad as her mother made him out to be, but then again, she’d spend exactly ten minutes with him today, while her mother had spent hours. 

_I need to change that_ , she thought to herself. _I need to be around more to help_. 

It was just that...with her school schedule, and homework, it would be hard for her to do more than she already was. She didn’t drive; she couldn’t take her brother to his piano lessons. She could help him with homework, though. Maybe that was something. She could maybe take him out Saturday mornings for a walk or to the grocery store.

 _Yes,_ she thought as Sōta called to her that he was ready. _I definitely need to help out more_.

* * *

Kagome stood on the sidewalk in front of the shrine, the rideshare app open on her phone. She was trying to decide where she wanted to spend her Thursday night. It was already 10:30; after she’d sat with Sōta through his bath, they played some video games together, and then Mama came in to insist that Sōta go to bed. That was half an hour ago. Once Kagome said goodnight to her brother, she said the same to her mother, and went into her room to get ready. She pulled on a plain, emerald green tank top, cut low in the front, and a black miniskirt and black booties. She didn’t quite feel like a nightclub; no, she felt like being someplace low-key and dive-y. Pool tables were a preference. She also felt like maybe making some extra yen.

She closed the rideshare app and went back to the Internet. She stared at the home screen for several minutes, thinking. Finally, as though out of her control, her fingers went up to the search box to open it up. She typed in, “Kuroi Neko,” and hit enter. A picture of a nondescript building with a neon sign of a cat filled her screen. She clicked to enter the Web site, and read through eagerly. It was a typical bar: Kagome saw glass shelves full of liquor, a massive tap for beer, and several pool tables. 

_Boom_.

She went back into the rideshare app and input the address. A ping came back. Five minutes. Kagome tried not to blush at the thought that there was a very good chance she would see Inuyasha behind that bar when she walked in. But slowly, her blush became a smile.

Wouldn’t that be a surprise for him? 

She knew he was into her. Or at least interested. She’d seen the way he looked at her in the coffee shop—and the way he continued to look at her every time he walked into class (because she was always early and he was barely on time). She’d have to be dead not to notice it. And she had already admitted to herself that she thought he was cute (okay, really fucking _hot_ ). But Kagome didn’t have time for boyfriends. She didn’t have time for love. She didn’t have time for…

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out.

 _She didn’t have time for this_.

Kagome’s face twisted into an angry scowl as she looked at the text and the accompanying picture. She dashed off a response.

 _No, no, no. And stop texting me_.

She made a sound of disgust, screenshotted the text and the pic, and then deleted them both. Kagome sighed, wishing this person would get the _hint_. She then dashed off a text to Sango.

 _Going to the Kuroi Neko in Roppongi tonight. Text me at midnight to see how it’s going, okay_?

She knew Sango would have her back.

As the rideshare pulled up, Kagome’s phone buzzed again. 

_Gotcha. Have fun! Miroku and I are at an izakaya if things get bad and you want to join us_.

Kagome grimaced. She loved Sango, she really did, but her boyfriend Miroku was a little bit much for her to cope with on nights where she wanted to be alone. Like tonight. 

She confirmed the rideshare with the driver then hopped into the car. She put on her seatbelt, then texted Sango back.

 _I kind of want to be alone tonight, but thanks! If I change my mind I’ll let you know_.

Kagome settled into the backseat as the driver pulled out onto the highway and the city started to roll by. The driver was playing some classical music, which was comforting and lilting; it felt soothing to her soul. She closed her eyes and allowed it to wash over her, feeling at ease for the first time in a week as the stresses of school and home finally fell away. The driver, apparently sensing that Kagome needed quiet, was silent as well; normally rideshare drivers tried to engage her in conversation, and normally she was happy to oblige, but for now she just wanted to ease her mind, be alone, and think about…

Puppy dog ears. Cute, adorable, puppy dog ears.

Kagome’s eyes snapped open as the driver pulled off the highway and into the neighborhood where Kuroi Neko was located. Within minutes she was stopped in front. Kagome thanked her, left her a tip on the app, and hopped out of the car. She stood in front of the bar, trying to bring her breath under control.

 _You can do this, Higurashi. You can see him again_.

Kagome took one last breath and opened the door. It was dark inside; the bar itself was lit from below with LED lights, casting a soft glow off the mirror that lined the back of the bar, behind the liquor. The glass from the bottles reflected the light too, making the whole back of the bar sparkle. The drink specials were written on a light-up board in a variety of colors. There was a row of bar stools along the bar itself, most of which were occupied, and a few booths lining the wall opposite the bar. At the far end of the bar were two pool tables. 

It. Was. _Perfect._

Kagome strode up to the bar and slipped onto a stool. She hung her purse on the hook underneath the lip of the bar and read the specials on the illuminated sign. She was so engrossed in the list that she didn’t notice the bartender come up to her.

“Can I help you?” Kagome blinked and turned.

It was him.

It was _Inuyasha_.

His silver hair was flipped up into a bun, tied expertly just behind his adorable ears, which were twitching madly in her direction. His face was impassive, but the shock in his eyes and the smirk on his lips betrayed his feelings at seeing her there. Kagome let loose a slow smile and leaned on the bar.

“Hey,” she said, way more huskily than she intended, “I was told this is a good place to get a serious drink.” A beat; her eyelashes fluttered at him, her sapphire eyes catching his gold ones. “Can you make me a serious drink, bartender?”

He leaned forward. His forehead was nearly touching hers; she could just detect a hint of his musky, woodsy scent. 

“Well,” he replied, his voice deep and rough, “let’s see what we can do for you.”

[ ](https://i-dream-of-soup.tumblr.com/post/637688477417439232/this-is-chapter-5-art-for-the-walk-home-by)

Artwork by [dreaming-of-soup](https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes about the yakuza terms in this chapter:
> 
> Inuyasha starts out as a _wakashu_ , or basically a foot soldier who does the bidding of the family. He is promoted to _shatei_ , or "younger brother." Wakashu and shatei can be considered similar terms, but for the purposes of this story, I gave shatei a little bump, because Inuyasha would not have been able to be a _kyoudai_ , or "older brother," at that point. Shatei and kyoudai answer to the _oyabun_ or _kumicho_ , or family head.
> 
> Inuyasha and Kagome meet again--at Inuyasha's bar! What will happen next? BTW, that end scene is one of my favorites of the whole story, and I'm endlessly grateful to Soup for her gorgeous rendering of that moment.
> 
> The Walk Home will be on break next week, but will return on New Years Eve with a new chapter. Until then, happy holidays, and stay safe and warm, everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading!


	6. Place Your Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha bond at the bar, until Kagome is distracted by other things. Inuyasha must come to her rescue yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.
> 
> Happy New Year, and welcome to the next chapter of The Walk Home! It's been a minute, but I hope you remember that when we last left our favorite hanyou and miko, Kagome had just shown up at Inuyasha's bar. What will happen while she's there??
> 
> For each chapter for the rest of the story, I'm going to say a special thank you to someone who has been instrumental in the process of writing this story: talking plot, giving feedback, being a cheerleader. This week's chapter is dedicated to my dear friend [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/), who has been a reader and a cheerleader of this story all along. Kalcia, _thank you_ for all the love you have shown this story; I cannot tell you happy it makes me that it found its way into your heart, too. You mean the world to me 💖💖💖💖
> 
> And now everyone, Chapter 6! Please enjoy!

Inuyasha didn’t just make Kagome one serious drink.

He made at least three.

Or was it four?

He couldn’t remember. 

Because _fuck_ , he loved to have her close by, and he was willing to do just about anything to keep her at the bar.

So what if he gave her a little more soda water in her highballs? Was that such a terrible thing? 

He was keeping a tab for her, sure, but he also fully intended to pay it for her at the end of the night.

When _hopefully_...he’d get to walk her home again.

The bar was hoppin’—Inuyasha and the other bartender, Hakkaku, were running back and forth, taking orders as quickly as they could. Inuyasha _hated_ when they were busy. He preferred to have time to carefully stir his drinks and allow the flavors to combine, but sometimes, he just had to be as quick as possible and hope for the best.

With Kagome, though, he always took his time. He made her drinks right in front of her, so she could see how carefully he paid attention to the technique. And she enjoyed it, he could tell! She leaned forward, her elbows resting on the bar and her hand resting in her palms, her sapphire eyes watching every stir, every flourish, so intently.

“It’s the Mizuwari technique,” he told her. “Now, watch.” And she did.

First, Inuyasha carefully stirred the block of ice in the Collins glass to chill it. Then, he would empty the excess water, making sure to leave the block of ice. Next, he would add the whiskey carefully, and stir it thirteen and a half times clockwise. After he stirred the whiskey, he added the soda water, and stirred the entire drink three and a half times, removed his long spoon, and slid the drink over to her. And every time he finished, she giggled and clapped her hands, and it was fucking _adorable_.

He wished he had more time to talk to her. He wished he wasn’t working, and that they could be like on an actual _date_. He wished that he could get to know her—like really, get to know her—beyond just the late nights and the bars and the 9am history classes where she was effortless and perfect with her barbs and her knowledge. 

He just…

He just wanted _her._

The craziness of the bar took him away from her for a bit. He was again rushing around, helping Hakkaku at the other end of the bar, trying to be both elegant and efficient in his making of drinks. It was before midnight (and it had been almost forty-five minutes) since he’d been able to really talk to her beyond just making her a drink; there was a slight lull in the crowd, so he looked down to the corner of the bar where she’d made herself at home.

Kagome was gone. 

Inuyasha’s senses instantly went on high alert. His ears swiveled left and right, trying to pick up her voice, her heartbeat—something to tell him that she was nearby. He began frantically sniffing the air, trying to detect her scent. Where could she have gone? She hadn’t been talking to anyone all night; he was sure she’d spent most of the evening watching him, or looking down at her phone. No, she’d definitely been alone. 

Could she have gotten a phone call? 

No. She would have told him if she needed to leave.

Could someone have taken her?

Again, probably not? Inuyasha was sure she would have put up a hell of a fight if someone tried to make her leave with them. 

Unless...unless…

He didn’t want to think about that option.

 _Then where in all the fucking hells was she_?

A bright peal of laughter from the back of the bar drew his attention. He instantly turned his head, and let out a massive sigh of relief.

She was _there_. She was at the tables, engaged in a raucous game of pool with a couple of regulars, it looked like. He narrowed his eyes...Yura, Ayame, Jakotsu. A rough crowd, but Inuyasha trusted Ayame to keep them all in line. She was, after all, Kōga’s mate, and was technically supposed to be managing the bar while Kōga was at the night club, but so long as Ayame didn’t drink too much or cause trouble, Inuyasha didn’t really care what she did. 

Inuyasha took a moment and watched Kagome: her long hair tumbled over her shoulders as she leaned forward over the table, her tank top dipping low enough that he (and every person in the place, which made him jam his claws into the palms of his hand) could see a generous amount of her cleavage. He hated that fucking top.

No, he didn’t.

He _loved_ it.

He just wished he was the only one who could see her in it.

Kagome then raised her pool stick and lined it up with the cue ball. She pulled the stick back, and snapped it forward. He could hear the cue ball hit the six ball with a loud smack, and he watched as the ball came close to a pocket, and barely missed.

“Aww, nice try, Kagome-san,” Yura said. “That’s 1500 yen you owe me now.”

Oh, so they were betting. Inuyasha scoffed and hoped that Kagome wouldn’t lose all her money. He heard his name called down the bar, so he went and helped the next customer. 

The rest of the night, Inuyasha caught only dribbles from the conversations at the pool table. Someone had started the jukebox, and between the heavy rock music blaring from the speaker, and the noise at the bar, he could barely hear the conversations at the pool tables, and that was _with_ his inu hanyou hearing. 

And someone had picked that damned Machine Gun Kelly song again—that one about “fake love” that always made him growl—but tonight, he growled even more, because he couldn’t help but think about Kagome when he heard the song. He paused at the bar, his ears tilted in the direction of the music. 

_Yes_. He would take what he could get from her, whatever it was, and maybe, just maybe, it would turn into something more. That was his hope, anyway. 

If she was willing.

A yelp, followed by a shriek, drew his attention—and everyone else’s at the counter. He saw a flash of green, followed by fists flying, and he leapt over the bar and towards the pool tables. He gaped as he saw Kagome jumping off a billiards table at Yura, whose fists were raised, ready to fight back.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist, yanking her to the ground, and he twisted her arms behind her back, pulling her to him. She was snarling—absolutely fucking _snarling_ —at Yura, who was now being held by Ayame and was snapping right back at Kagome. 

“Inuyasha,” growled Kagome, “ _let me the_ fuck _go_. I’m gonna fucking kill that bitch.”

* * *

It was...it was...like a different world.

And Kagome thought she loved it.

The bar was dark, and kind of dank. There were people crowded around the counter, but Kagome had her own spot, and she watched as Inuyasha made his way back and forth across his part of the bar, chatting with the clientele and serving up drinks. It made her feel strangely warm inside to watch him; he seemed at home there, at ease, in a way that she hadn’t expected.

And the attention he paid her only increased that warmth. He made her several highballs, using a strange technique she’d never seen before, but then again, she never really paid attention to how bartenders made her drinks—she was really just at a bar to drink the alcohol. She had never cared to watch how it was made.

But that all changed when she watched Inuyasha at work. He told her he was doing something called the “Mizuwari” method in making her drink; she’d never heard of it, but she was completely entranced by his movements. His nimble inu hanyou fingers gripped the glass delicately as he stirred the ice to make the glass cold. And the way that he held the whiskey bottle, the way that he poured the whiskey and then stirred it—thirteen and a half times, she thought? She was actually counting; she couldn’t believe it. Then he added soda water, stirred it again—three and a half times, if she was correct—and then set the glass on a napkin, a fanged, lopsided grin on his face.

He was making her heart do funny things that it hadn’t done in a long time, since before she and Hojo…

 _No_ , wait. He was making her heart do funny things it had _never_ done before.

She had never caught herself staring at Hojo and smiling stupidly, like she had done on at least three occasions that evening. She had never felt her heart beat erratically when Hojo looked at her, like it kept doing when Inuyasha’s amber eyes drifted over to her while he was working. And she had definitely never fantasized about Hojo, like she had just done about Inuyasha, that very evening.

 _NO_. She put a lid on whatever those simmering feelings were, threatening to bubble over onto the surface. She _liked_ She did. She felt _drawn_ to him—hells, she had come all the way out here, to his bar, hadn’t she? 

But she couldn’t—she couldn’t pursue anything with him. She couldn’t. And it had nothing to do with his status as an inu hanyou—she could care less about his heritage and, quite frankly, it was part of what she found so incredibly attractive about him.

No, it was that he was very clearly connected with a certain part of her life that she wanted to keep hidden, keep secret from the rest of the world. As it was, she was already running a risk coming here to see him, when he was the one person (besides Sango, but girl could keep a secret) who straddled both worlds. 

That meant she had to end this. She couldn’t do this. Not anymore. She _needed_ to keep these worlds separate if she was going to survive.

Kagome’s mind began to reel. What if she brought him home, and he said something to her mother about how they met? She couldn’t—she _wouldn’t_ —ask him to lie. What if she started _wanting_ to have him by her side? 

Kagome finished her drink and slammed the glass on the counter. She looked down the bar; Inuyasha was mixing drinks for a couple and engaging them in some idle chatter. She took this as her chance; she pushed back the bar stool, grabbed her purse, and stood up. She turned and jostled her way through the crowd to the pool tables; she took a deep breath, then walked up to the group standing at the one furthest from the bar.

“Hi,” she said, putting on her biggest smile. “Anyone care to play and try to make a little money?”

The group stopped their chatter and all turned to gape at her. There were three of them: two women and one man. Both women were youkai, and the man was human. 

(Her powers were sealed, but she wasn’t completely useless.)

The youkai woman with long red hair tied back in a thick braid smiled at her. Kagome saw her pointed ears. _Ookami_.

“I own this establishment, with my mate,” she said, leaning back against the bar and crossing her arms, “and I don’t think you should be going around soliciting wagers from my customers.”

 _Fuck_. “I’m sorry, oba-san,” Kagome said, bowing her head deferentially. “I was just hoping to have a little fun, is all.”

The woman barked out a laugh and came forward, putting her hand on Kagome’s arm. “Not to worry, chickie,” she said. “What my mate doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.” She grinned. “I’m Ayame.”

Kagome smiled. “Kagome,” she said. “And I promise, no one will know but us.”

Ayame nodded, then jerked her head at the others. “This is Yura,” she said, indicating the other youkai woman, who frowned and gave Kagome a half wave, “and Jakotsu.” Ayame turned to her friends. “This is Kagome,” she said, “and she’s gonna play some pool with us.”

Yura cracked her knuckles. “Excellent,” she said. She pointed a finger with a ridiculously long nail on it right at Kagome. “You’re going down, little girl.”

Kagome’s smile got bigger. “I guess we’ll see, won’t we, Yura-san?” she said. She frowned a little. “It’s been a bit since I’ve played,” she added, “so I hope you’ll go easy on me.”

Of course, that was a lie.

Well, the part about it being a minute since she played was not, but hoping they’d go easy on her?

Not a fucking chance in all the hells. She was gonna run the table all night.

But first, she took her time, betting small amounts of yen, not really trying to win or lose. She needed to gauge the competition, see what their strengths and weaknesses were, before she went in for the kill.

Because among her many talents, Kagome was also a pool shark.

She’d discovered her talent for pool in the early days following Kaede’s death. She’d been devastated, and after learning how to seal her powers to keep them from exploding at all hours of the day (grief, along with anger, tended to make her reiki unstable), she spent hours wandering Tokyo by herself. Kagome’s mother thought she was spending time at Sango’s, but she was really in Roppongi, Shinjuku, Shibuya...checking out arcades and finding trouble wherever she could. It was in those weeks that she tried marijuana for the first time; it was in those weeks she found out how to get an adult to buy her alcohol. 

And somehow, she made her way into pool halls. Kagome knew a few people who liked to play, and she would follow them into the halls, at first learning mostly through observation, and then through doing. In those days, she was friends with a quiet hanyou named Shiori (a bat hanyou who could create impressive barriers and send out stunning sound waves that shattered glass) who frequented pool halls in Shinjuku. It was from Shiori and the other bat youkai that were part of Shiori’s clan that Kagome learned how to create angles with the cue ball, the pool balls, and her cue stick. She’d never been great at geometry, but seeing it _live_ —seeing the real angles, and the real possibilities—opened her mind to it in ways she’d never before imagined. And once she learned to play, she took off with it. She and Shiori started hitting up pool halls all over Tokyo: Shinjuku, Shibuya, Taito—never staying in the same place more than one night, swindling pool players left and right. No one ever thought two girls—one of them human, one a bat hanyou—could possibly know anything about playing pool. But they did, and they left the pool halls at night splitting thousands of yen. 

Then one night, they were found out; no money exchanged hands, but the owner of the pool hall threatened to call the police if they didn’t leave. Shiori and Kagome left and tried to go to other halls, but while the owner didn’t call the police, he did call every billiards hall owner in the greater Tokyo area. They weren’t exactly inconspicuous, and thus Kagome’s career as a pool hall shark came to a swift end. 

But here, and now, she had a chance to earn some of her reputation back. They were playing a simple game—stripes and solids—and betting on the pocket they would sink each ball. Kagome was solids; Yura was stripes. Kagome raised her pool stick and scanned the table; she pointed at the six ball. 

“Six in…” Kagome looked around the table, doing quick calculations in her head. “The back corner pocket,” she decided. Yura followed her gaze, taking in the trajectory of Kagome’s angle, and nodded.

Kagome took her cue stick and lined it up with the cue ball. She pulled the stick back, and snapped it forward. The cue ball hit the six harshly, bounced off the opposite wall, then rolled to its destination, barely missing. 

“Aww, nice try, Kagome-san,” Yura said. “That’s 1500 yen you owe me now.”

Kagome smiled. “How about if we up the stakes, Yura-san?” she said. “Two thousand yen for each ball, and five for the eight?”

“I think you’re crazy,” Yura said, “but okay.”

“It’s your turn, Yura-san,” replied Kagome. “I didn’t sink the last ball.”

“So you didn’t,” agreed Yura, walking around the table to gauge her next shot. “Fifteen in the side pocket,” she said. Kagome nodded, watching Yura intently. Yura carefully aimed, shot, and sank her ball easily. “Thirty-five hundred yen, Higurashi,” she said.

“Here, Kagome-san, Yura-chan,” said Ayame, coming up behind them. She was carrying a tray of shots; Jakotsu was right behind her with a tray carrying a pitcher of beer and several glasses. Ayame handed round the shots; Jakotsu poured the beer.

Kagome grinned as Ayame counted down, and they all took a shot of whiskey. Liquid courage was just what she needed.

“Hey, imouto-chan,” said Jakotsu, coming over and slinging an arm over Kagome’s shoulders, “I hope you have a lot of money, because she’s gonna wipe the floor with you.” He grinned at her and offered her a beer.

Kagome accepted it and took a massive swig. “Don’t worry about me, Jakotsu-san,” she growled. “Worry about your friend.”

Jakotsu laughed raucously. “We’ll see, imouto-chan,” he howled. “We’ll see.”

Yura had, in the meantime, missed on the eleven, and it was Kagome’s turn again. Kagome let out a little gulp, then walked around the table, making a show of being unsure of what ball she was going to go after next. “Um,” she said, cocking her head to the side and blinking, “how about the three? In the front left pocket?”

“Sure,” Yura said, smiling, her red-violet eyes smug and unyielding.

Kagome leaned across the table and lined up her shot. She closed her eyes, imagining the trajectory of the cue ball as it would fly off her cue stick and bounce around the table, hitting the three and knocking it into the correct pocket.

“Hit the mark,” she whispered, pulling back her cue stick and then letting it fly with more confidence than she had shown all right. The others watched, mouths open, as the cue ball jettisoned across the table, bouncing off the far wall, then coming back towards the middle of the table and striking the three ball, hard. The three then shot forward and rolled along the crisp green tabletop; they all stood, watching, as it dropped neatly into the front, left pocket. 

“Holy hells, Kagome-san!” Ayame exclaimed. “That was incredible!”

Kagome shrugged. “Beginners luck, I guess?” she asked, her eyes bright. “Do I get to go again?”

Yura scoffed. “Come on,” she said. “You know goddamn well that you get to go again.”

“Okay!” Kagome said brightly. _Fuck_ , she loved to play the fool. “How about the thirteen?”

“That’s mine, stupid,” growled Yura. “Try again. _Solids_.”

Kagome scanned the table for her next small victory. The five...in the back left pocket. Kagome allowed herself to feel a tiny bit sorry for her opponent.

Around the table Kagome stalked, her cue stick about to jump out of her hand in anticipation. Ayame kept the drinks coming; even through the fog of her buzz, Kagome felt all her senses, taut and tingly. She could _see_ the table like never before; her fingers felt electricity and heat between them and the cue stick. She felt like she could hit anything, anywhere, at any time.

Before she knew it, she’d run the table, much to the group’s great surprise and Yura’s chagrin. With just the eight ball left, Kagome walked around the table slowly, pausing only to take a sip of her beer, and closed her eyes. She could see it in front of her: the table, the eight ball, the cue ball. She could see the different angles and paths that the eight ball could take. She searched them, her eyes widening when she thought about the possibility of tracing angles and paths across Inuyasha’s chest. Biting back a growl, suppressing the feelings twisting inside her, angry that he’d be invading her thoughts _right fucking now_ , Kagome raised the cue stick.

“Eight ball,” she said slowly, lowering her stick and pointing, “front corner pocket.” She lowered herself down so she was basically even with the table. She pulled her cue stick back, whispered “hit the mark,” and let it go, trusting her aim to be sure.

The group watched as the cue ball smacked into the eight ball; the eight ball bounced off the back of the table, then rolled back towards the front.

“Come on,” Kagome whispered, “ _Turn_.”

As if it heard her, the eight ball began careening gently to the right. Ever so softly, it rolled towards the right pocket. Kagome held her breath and watched as the eight ball slowed down, then dropped into its assigned pocket. She let that breath out (and then some) and leaned back a little. Ayame rushed forward and grabbed her hands enthusiastically.

“That was one hell of a game, Kagome-san!” she exclaimed. “You really know what you’re doing!”

Kagome stilled. “It was just luck, Ayame-san,” she replied. _Not fucking luck_.

“It wasn’t fucking luck,” a sullen angry voice said beside her. “She’s a fucking pool shark.” And before Kagome could do anything, a hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck, yanking her out of Ayame’s grasp. Kagome yelped as Yura brought their faces closer together.

“I ain’t paying ya _shit_ , little girl,” she growled, and she tightened her grip on Kagome’s neck. “You trying to play me?” 

Kagome struggled against Yura’s grip. “I’m not trying to play _anybody_ , you bitch!” she shrieked. “Let me fucking _go!”_ She reached forward and grabbed Yura’s hair, yanking the youkai forward harshly. As she did that, Kagome howled and reared her head back, shooting it forward and catching Yura right in the forehead.

There was a wild roar and flurry of arms and legs, and Kagome was free. She scrambled up onto the pool table, ready to leap down and tackle Yura, who had squared around and raised her fists, ready to unleash on Kagome. But Kagome didn’t care. She felt a sudden urge to feel alive, to feel free—whether that meant she was beating the hell out of someone, or they were beating the hell out of her, she didn’t care. She was drunk, she’d just won at pool, and she was fucking angry: at the world, sure, but also, at herself.

Kagome leapt off the billiards table, ready to smash Yura’s face in. But as she jumped, a pair of strong arms circled her waist, dragging her down. Inuyasha pinned her arms behind her back as she roared.

Kagome struggled against his grip, even as she knew it was futile. She felt an overwhelming urge to attack, to maim, to scar, and she could do nothing.

“Inuyasha,” growled Kagome, “ _let me the_ fuck _go_. I’m gonna fucking kill that bitch.”

“Not a chance in hell, girlie,” he shouted sharply. “ _Calm the fuck down_.” 

“No fucking way!” Kagome hissed. She whirled around and went after Yura again; those same strong hands held her back. Inuyasha felt a growing warmth in her hands...it felt like...reiki? 

Then he felt pain surging through his fingers. It was fucking _reiki_ , even though it felt weak and...not all there?

It didn’t matter. He had to stop her.

“Kagome, _please_ ,” he whispered urgently, “ _please_. Not here. There are too many youkai around. You’ll really hurt someone.” Kagome whined furiously, her anger still too close to the surface.

“Oh, so you’re going to help the little human, but not me?” Yura was now also trying to get free from Ayame’s grip...rather unsuccessfully, too. “Come _on_ , Inuyasha.” Her eyes narrowed. “What, are you fucking her or something? Can’t wait to protect her? To take her side?” She scoffed. “It seems a little suspicious, you swooping in like a goddamn knight, don’t you think?

“Gods, Yura, will you fucking shut up?” Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome swayed now dangerously in his arms.

Inuyasha chewed the inside of his mouth with his teeth. He scented the alcohol radiating off of her. “How much did she have to drink?” he barked at Ayame.

Ayame shrugged. “Who knows?” she said. “I bought shots, Jak bought beer...it is a _bar_ , Inuyasha.”

“I’m okay, Inuyasha,” said Kagome hotly, “and don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Her face suddenly paled and then turned a ghastly shade of green.

 _Fuck_.

“I’m taking you outside,” he said. He turned to Ayame. “You good here?”

Ayame nodded, her face now filled with concern. “Get her home, Inuyasha.”

He nodded; Kagome made a weird gulping sound, and he swept her up into his arms and flew out of the bar. They made it around the corner and out of sight just as she belched. Inuyasha got her onto her knees and she promptly began to vomit violently. Inuyasha held her hair back, trying not to shake. He was worried. He’d never seen someone puke so fiercely from alcohol. He frowned, wondering if her reiki display could have something to do with it. His fingers still burned a little. He stroked her hair, whispering calming words, trying to ease the fear and embarrassment he felt radiating off her. 

When she was at last done, she leaned back into his chest. “Inuyasha,” she whispered.

He was immediately at attention. “What is it, girlie?” he asked, his voice soft and tender.

“So—tired,” she murmured. 

“Okay,” he replied, “I’m gonna get you out of here.” He slipped one arm around her shoulders, and another under her knees. He hoisted her up into his arms and she automatically curled into his chest. Kagome hooked her hands around the back of his neck, her face coming to rest at the hollow of his throat. His heart thumped wildly. 

Would he ever be able to let her out of his sight? 

“What am I gonna do with you, Ka-Kagome?” he asked her softly.

“Just Kagome,” she murmured. “Can we leave?”

“Sure,” Inuyasha told her. He turned and looked out at the street, then back down at her. Kagome’s eyes were closed; her breathing was slightly ragged. 

_Fuck,_ he cursed. _Fuck Ayame, and fuck all the rest of them._ He hugged Kagome closer to his chest, desperate to smell her sweet scent. The vanilla and sakura were there, but laden with the heaviness of whiskey and the sourness of vomit. He growled and buried his face in her hair, fucking furious at the idiots at the bar, and at himself, for not watching her more closely. 

And she was apparently a miko! When and how did that little fucking fact get left out? His hands were still burning from where she’d scorched him. Inuyasha scowled. Kagome had a _lot_ of explaining to do…

When she woke up. 

_Fuck._

What were his options? Did he get her a rideshare and send her back to the shrine? She didn’t seem to be in any shape for that. At least last time she’d been slightly lucid; this time she was passed out drunk in his arms. And what if her window wasn’t open? He wouldn’t be able to get her into the shrine house. And he couldn’t wake up her family—how would it look if an inu hanyou showed up at a shrine house with a drunk and passed out miko at 3 in the morning?

 _No._ Inuyasha closed his eyes, and sucked in a breath. He knew what he had to do.

He turned towards the path that he walked every day, several times a day.

He took Kagome _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Inuyasha is taking a very sick Kagome "home," but what does that mean? Where will he bring her? And what will she think when she wakes up in the morning (because this time, he's gonna be there)? Find out this, and more, at the next update. And THANK YOU everyone, for reading!


	7. Can't Leave You Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome wakes up in an unfamiliar place, to see a _very_ familiar face. Inuyasha accompanies Kagome on an important task. Kagome wonders if it's time to make some changes in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! Wherever you are, we hope that you're safe and doing well.
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter of The Walk Home! This is one of my (Fawn's) favorite chapters, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter features some very special commissioned art from our friend [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)! We hope that you love it as much as we do!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my friend [gribedli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli), who has been a careful reader and a cheerleader of this fic since the beginning! Gri, your support, and your comments, all along the way, have meant so much. You were in particular instrumental in the shaping of this Kagome, and for that? I am forever grateful.

Kagome blinked open her eyes. She was...warm. Warm...and comfortable...and snuggly. She was...burrowed down?...in something...and she just wanted to…

 _Wait_.

Was this her bed?

She opened her eyes fully and sat up. She stifled a scream.

She was laying on a futon, completely surrounded by blankets (hence the warm and snuggly feelings she was experiencing), in a strange, empty room. The floor was tatami; there was a wall of closets opposite where she had been sleeping, but that was it. 

Where in the _fuck_ was she? And why did her mouth taste like something had _died_ in it?

“You’re awake,” said a familiar, gruff voice.

Kagome let out a little shriek and whipped her head around. There, leaning against the far wall, his arms crossed against his chest, was Inuyasha.

A bare-chested, _tattooed_ , Inuyasha. 

[ ](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/640321863606779904/commission-for-fawn-eyed-girl-and)

Commissioned Artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“Morning,” he said, and Kagome tried not to swoon from the glory that was his chest. The tattoos—which were a combination of sakura blossoms and inu youkai—curled around his pecs and bloomed out over his shoulders, where they then ran down his biceps, stopping just above his elbows. They were...stunning. How had she not known that he had these? 

Kagome paused. Those tattoos...the shape, the content, the placement, it meant that he was a…

“Not anymore,” he added, as though finishing her thought. “I got out a long time ago.”

“I...I see,” she replied. She had to admit: she found that intriguing. Really, really, intriguing. She’d thought that he was very straightforward: a what-you-see-is-what-you-get kind of guy. But to see him shirtless, with evidence of what amounted to years of time in the yakuza…

It was like she wasn’t the only one with a secret life. And Kagome kind of liked that about him. It made her...want to be honest about things. 

Maybe even about everything.

But, first things first: she had to figure out what she was doing there, waking up in his place, in his bed. Why her mouth tasted like ass. Kagome tried to grasp the reality of the situation, and found that she could not. The night before was oddly...fuzzy. What had happened?

“Why...why am I here?” she asked him.

He frowned. “Because ya got fucking annihilated and you were in no shape for me to take you home,” he grunted. “You puked all over the side of the building. I didn’t have much choice, girlie.”

Kagome let out a gulp of surprise and embarrassment. How could she have?...

Her eyes then trailed down her body. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before, and she let out a sigh that was half-relief, half-regret.

“Keh,” he said, “don’t worry—we didn’t.... I wouldn’t do that to ya...” His eyes took on a mischievous gleam. “Not in that condition, anyway.” He walked over to the futon; she blushed. “Besides,” he said gruffly, scenting her embarrassment, “ya needed to sleep, anyway. Here.” He held out his hand to help her to her feet; she accepted, her face still red.

_When did Inuyasha and I become a “we didn’t”...and why do I want it to be a “we did?”_

“Did I—did _I_ sleep all right?” she asked abruptly, pushing that thought out of her head quickly.

“You did,” he reassured her. “Would ya like to get cleaned up?”

Kagome nodded, then felt a sudden wave of panic rising in her chest. “It’s—it’s Friday,” she said frantically. “It’s Friday, and we have class, and my mom doesn’t know where I am.”

“Wait, _what_?” he exclaimed. “What do you mean, _your mother doesn’t know where you are_?”

“Who do you think I live with, Inuyasha?” she shot back. “I live at a _shrine_. With my _family_. I can’t just be gone in the morning all of a sudden when it’s breakfast. They’re gonna wonder where I am!”

“Then text your mama,” he replied immediately. “Tell her that you got up and left early, and didn’t want to wake her by texting her on your way out, or that you forgot to leave a note. Something. Will she think that’s weird?”

“Not if I tell her that I left early for school,” she mumbled. “Okay. Where’s my phone?”

“Your bag is on the chabudai,” he said, jerking his finger into the other part of the room. Kagome turned, and saw that the rest of the washitsu was also largely empty, save for a chabudai and some zabuton scattered about. She nodded, and stumbled over to get her bag, her face still flushed, her body still numb with sleep. She knelt down and dug through her tiny purse, her fingers quickly grasping her phone and pulling it out.

She already had a missed call from her mother. _Shit_.

She immediately called her back. “Hey, Mama,” she said when her mother picked up. “I’m so sorry I didn’t call or leave a note or text. I had to get to school early today to do some work before class...I know it’s early. I know. Next time I’ll make sure to tell you the night before. I just…” she looked over at Inuyasha; his golden eyes were staring at her expectantly. She shivered. “I just forgot,” she added. “I’ll be home after class. Not too late today. I love you,” she said, and then disconnected the call. 

“Are you happy?” she said to him, a hint of anger in her tone. “I just lied to my mother for you.”

Inuyasha crossed the room and sat across from her at the chabudai. “I think, girlie,” he retorted, “that you’ve been lying to her for a lot longer than just this moment, haven’t you?”

Kagome’s blush grew even redder. “You don’t—you don’t know anything about me,” she mumbled. 

“You’re right,” he agreed. “I don’t. But maybe…” his voice grew soft. “Maybe I can get to know something about you?” 

Kagome growled and crossed her arms. “There’s not much to tell,” she replied.

“How about the fact that you’re a miko?” he said amiably. Her face paled as he added, “Why don’t we start there? How did I not know this before? How did I not detect your reiki signature before?”

“How do you know I’m a miko?” she asked incredulously.

“Your reiki was ready to fire like crazy last night,” he said. “Burned the shit out of my hands when I was trying to keep you from letting it loose.”

“My reiki...loose?” she repeated blankly. She covered her face with her hands, trying to remember what had happened the night before.

Oh, _yes_. 

Billiards. Betting. She tricked them...she tricked Yura. She would have made a shit-ton of money too, if that bitch hadn’t figured it out.

“You were ready to jump off a fucking table to attack her,” Inuyasha said. “You were pretty out of it, girlie. You’d had...a lot...to drink. Is it alcohol that sets off your reiki?”

“No,” she said, “it’s not that. I…” she thought back. When was the last time she had performed the sealing? “I haven’t performed the sealing ceremony in awhile,” she finished lamely. “Normally I seal my powers away a few times a week. But I’ve been busy, and I haven’t really had time to do— _no_ ,” she corrected herself, “I haven’t had time to think about it. I haven’t let myself.”

“So then…” Inuyasha was confused.

“It’s grief,” she said quietly. “Grief and...and anger. That’s what sets me off.”

“So last night, you were…”

“I was really pissed,” she continued. “Normally, if my reiki is properly sealed, what happened last night wouldn’t have bothered me. But because I hadn't done it…”

“It started leaking out,” he concluded. She nodded. He sighed.

“You need to keep your reiki under control, Kagome,” he told her seriously. “You could have hurt someone last night. You could have hurt _me_.” He held up the palms of his hands; they were still a little singed from the night before. Kagome visibly blanched.

“I’m sorry, Inuyasha,” she gasped, the tears threatening to fall. “I’m _so_ sorry.” 

How could she have done that to him? Oh _, gods_ , what was wrong with her?

“So,” he said slowly, standing up, “why don’t you go grab a shower, and I’ll get us some coffee? And you can think about what else you want to tell me about yourself. Like why you’re sealing away your reiki, for instance. Or why you don’t tell your mama where you go at night.”

“Or why you left the yakuza?” she shot back. Inuyasha stilled.

“That—” he said slowly “—that is a story for another time. If you want to hear it. And when you’re ready, I’m happy to tell you.” He looked down at her; she shuddered at the depths of sadness in his golden eyes. “I’ll be back, okay? Towels are under the sink in the laundry. You can help yourself to whatever you need.” He turned to head into the genkan to leave.

Kagome nodded, and pulled herself to her feet. She looked down. “Wait, Inuyasha?” He paused and looked back at her. She felt herself turning bright red again. “I don’t—” _How to say this_? “I don’t have anything else to _wear_ ,” she said, trying to imbue the words with meaning.

Inuyasha looked her up and down, confused. Then, his face lit up with her meaning, and he blushed too. “What size?” he asked her.

Kagome looked down at her feet. “Medium,” she whispered.

“I’ll take care of it,” he said simply. “I’ll be back in 15 minutes, okay?” She nodded, and this time he did leave the washitsu. She heard him go into the genkan and slip on his shoes, then she heard the door open and close.

When she was sure he was gone, Kagome let out a long sigh and buried her face in her hands. What the _fuck_ was she going to do? How the _fuck_ was she going to get out of this?

She sighed and rubbed her face. She needed to pull herself together and get ready. They were going to be late if she didn’t. 

Kagome looked around the apartment, finding herself interested, despite her best efforts otherwise. It was small, and sparse, yet, but something about it felt so _him_ , that she couldn’t help but smile. There was a small galley kitchen off to one side of the washitsu, and a hallway that she reasoned had to lead to the genkan. She padded around a bit, and found another hallway to the left of the genkan. There were two doors here: one, she found, led to the laundry, where sure enough, there was a pile of fluffy towels underneath the sink. She picked one up, then turned to the pocket door on the other side of the hall. She slid it open, and found the toilet, and beyond that, another pocket door, that led to the bath. Kagome closed the main door, and set her towel on the edge of the bathtub. She then stripped down, setting her clothes neatly on the back of the toilet, which she also made sure to use (when was the last time she had peed? Her bladder was _crying_ ) before heading into the bath. Once there, she turned on the showerhead and stood under it, allowing the hot water to caress her body. She leaned forward and rested her head against the cool tile.

She’d almost blown it last night. She’d done something _stupid_ , so unbelievably fucking _stupid_ , and why? Because she couldn’t handle her attraction to Inuyasha? Because she couldn’t keep him out of head? Because he was invading her mind, her senses—because he was doing things to her body, without even touching her—at the most inopportune moments of the day, every day? She smacked her head against the tile in her frustration. 

She...she didn’t know what to do.

On one hand, she could run. She could run, and it could be fast, and it could be far. In fact, she should get the fuck out while she could. Never talk to him again; never look at him again. Cut him off completely. Never go to his bar; never go to the nightclub. 

Just. Get. Away.

But, on the other hand…

She could stay.

She could stay, and get to know him. Get to know why he left the yakuza. Why he lived alone in a tiny, barely furnished apartment in the nicest section of Roppongi. Why he worked at a dive bar, and why it seemed like he was so at home there. Why he was so hell-bent on looking out for her and taking care of her. 

Why he gave a damn.

The first option was easy; it came with no strings, no attachments. It was the choice Kagome would normally make.

The second option was much more difficult. It meant that she would have to open up to someone: open up about her life, yes, but also…

Open up her heart.

And she didn’t know if she was quite ready to do that.

But at the same time, if she was going to do that for anyone, she felt like…

Well, she felt like it could be _him_.

Kagome took a deep breath and lifted her face to the water. She could do this. 

She could open up. To him. To Inuyasha.

She could.

* * *

When Kagome got out of the shower, she found a package of underwear and two new black t-shirts waiting for her on the toilet, along with a note. _I wasn’t sure of the t-shirt size_ , he wrote, _so I got both. Also, look by the sink._

Kagome smiled, in spite of herself. She held up the shirts; they were standard shirts one might find at a convenience store, but simple and would do for school. She fastened her bra, then pulled on the size small shirt, and tore open the package of underwear. Normally she’d wash them first, but they had to be better than what she wore the night before. She pulled on a pair, then yanked on her skirt. She picked up Inuyasha’s note again.

_Look by the sink…_

Kagome shrugged and opened the pocket door for the bathroom, then slipped across the hall to the laundry room and sink. When her eyes scanned the counter, her face broke out into a wide smile.

There was a toothbrush. And toothpaste. And mouthwash.

She grabbed the toothpaste, opened it, and squeezed out a sizeable amount of toothpaste onto the brush. She brushed her teeth once, twice, three times, then rinsed several times with the mouthwash. She followed that up with some water, swishing the water around in her mouth gratefully, spitting it out. She held up her hand in front of her mouth and breathed out. Finally, something passable as fresh breath.

Now dressed, functional, and no longer smelling of alcohol and vomit, Kagome padded out into the washitsu. What she saw...made her stop and gasp.

Inuyasha had not only bought her underwear, t-shirts, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash...he’d also brought her breakfast.

It was a convenience store breakfast, for sure, but a breakfast nonetheless less. There was onigiri, and sliced apples, and two bowls of miso soup. And, two steaming mugs of coffee. Kagome sank to the chabudai. 

“Inuyasha…” she said weakly. She didn’t have any other words.

He blushed. “I thought you might be hungry, since ya puked up everything you’ve eaten since like Monday last night.” He couldn’t meet her gaze.

She giggled. “I guess I did, huh?” she said, leaning over and snagging an onigiri. She unwrapped it delicately, and took a bite. “Salted salmon?” she asked. He nodded, and she hummed her approval. He pushed a bowl of miso soup towards her, along with a spoon, and they ate together in a companionable silence for several minutes. The meal was...good. The soup warmed her, and made her feel like she was…

Like she was _home_.

“Eat up, girlie,” he said suddenly, drawing her attention. “We have to leave in ten minutes.”

She nodded, then looked down at her phone, which was still sitting on the chabudai. “I—Inuyasha!” she exclaimed. “It’s 8:15!”

He shrugged. “And?”

“And we’ll never get there in time!” She couldn’t believe it. She was dressed, and clean, and _fed_. She was ready for class. And she might not get to go? 

He laughed. “I don’t normally do this, but I wanted to make sure you got enough sleep.” He grinned at her. “We’re gonna take the shortcut.”

Kagome gaped at him. “Short—cut?”

He nodded. “Eat,” he ordered. “You’ll see.”

“Can you tell me about your tattoos?” she asked. She _had_ to know.

He shook his head. “Not today,” he told her. “Why do you go out without telling your mama where you’re going?” 

“Not today,” she shot back, but she was smiling.

They finished up their breakfasts quickly; Kagome went back and brushed her teeth again, Inuyasha hiding a smile when she excused herself. When she came back, he said “ready?” and she nodded. He grabbed his backpack, and then they went to the genkan, slipped on their shoes, and went outside. Kagome was astonished to see they weren’t far from the Kuroi Neko.

“The bar is about a five-minute walk from here,” he explained. “Ready?” 

“For what?” she asked.

He handed her his backpack. “Put your purse in here, and then put it on,” he said. She accepted the backpack and did as he asked. Then he turned around and crouched over. 

“Get on,” he said. He couldn’t believe he was letting her do this _again_ , but they needed to get to school. _Fast_.

“Get—on?” she repeated weakly.

He turned and offered her one golden eye, and he let out a smirk. She huffed and clambered up onto his back; he gripped her thighs, and did his best not to quiver when he felt the firmness of her muscles. It was _so_ much better this time around, now that she was awake and able to hold onto him more easily.

“Stay aware,” he said to her, and bent his legs. He pushed off, and flew through the air until he landed on a nearby rooftop with a _thud_. Kagome let out a squeak, but Inuyasha was off, racing along the city skyline, bounding from rooftop to rooftop. At first, Kagome hid her face in his hair, but as she gradually became used to the gentle rhythm of his gait, she lifted her head, and let out a gasp at what she saw. 

The whole of the city of Tokyo was under them. She could see the morning sunlight reflecting off the tall buildings of Shibuya and Shinjuku. She could see the lush gardens of Chiyoda far to their east, and up ahead, the Tokyo Dome and the Tokyo U medical buildings. Kagome felt as though they were flying among the clouds.

It was incredible and unlike anything she’s ever experienced. She found herself clutching at Inuyasha, but more from excitement than fear. She gasped and exclaimed as the city fell away beneath them; Inuyasha was _fast_ , and while her stomach should have been rolling after her experience the night before, the light breakfast he’d brought her seemed to settle it, and she was able to relax and look around her—at the sparkling clouds, at the rapidly changing landscape, at the cityscape growing larger and smaller—with awe.

The university buildings of Waseda approached quickly, and their journey was over before Kagome was ready. Inuyasha landed just outside the school and let her down from his back gently. She handed him his backpack, but he waved her off.

“Keep it,” he said. “I’ll sit in the back. He won’t know I don’t have my book.”

“You’ll at least need your notebook,” she replied.

“You can give me a few sheets of paper and a pencil,” Inuyasha told her. “This way you’re totally prepared for class.”

She offered him a small smile. “Inuyasha…”

He waved her off. “Come on,” he said gruffly. “Or we really _are_ gonna be late.” He took off for the Humanities building in long, loping strides, Kagome rushing after him, trying to match him stride for stride, trying not to laugh with delight as she watched his hair blowing gently in the breeze, reminded of it whipping around her face as they practically flew through the air.

* * *

For the first time ever, Kagome couldn’t pay attention during class. She couldn’t give up her spot in the front of the classroom—the professor would surely have known something was up. Instead, she sat in her seat, Inuyasha’s textbook open in front of her; Inuyasha’s pen in her hand, poised over Inuyasha’s notebook. She took copious notes as always, but her heart and her mind weren’t into it. All she could do was listen, and translate, and allow herself to be swept away. Not by thoughts of the economic bubble (yes, they were still on that topic), but by thoughts of Inuyasha. She couldn’t believe all that he’d done for her that morning. All he’d done for her the night before. And...when she thought about it, like really thought about it...all that he’d been doing for her, all along. 

She blushed. _Why_ her, exactly? What set her apart from other people? He wasn’t exactly unattractive; he was absolutely fucking gorgeous, in fact. So where were the people drooling over his soulful amber eyes, his silky and thick silver hair, that lopsided grin, those _adorable ears_? Why had he chosen her, of all people? Why?

Kagome didn’t notice when the professor dismissed the class; she didn’t notice her classmates getting up and filing out all around her; she didn’t notice that the professor, after giving her an odd look, packed up his belongings and left, too. 

“Something on the projector interesting?” came a familiar voice.

Kagome coughed and looked up. “Inu—Inuyasha?”

“Who else would be here, asking for his stuff?” he asked her. She smiled sheepishly and closed his textbook, then his notebook, and placed them back into his backpack. “Here,” she said, holding it out to him. 

“Keh,” he shrugged. “Keep it. I’m done with class for today, anyway.”

“But...you don’t have any other classes on Fridays?” she asked wonderingly.

“My other classes are Monday and Wednesday afternoons,” he replied. “I did that so I have time during the day to study.”

“You don’t get a lot of time at night,” she guessed.

“Correct,” he said, grinning. He held out his hand. “Come on,” he told her. “How much time until your next class?”

“It’s at 11:30,” she said. “So I have some time.”

“Did you get enough to eat this morning?” he asked her. “Or do you want another coffee?”

“I’m okay,” she said, accepting his hand and trying to ignore the warm pressure of his palm. He tugged her gently to her feet and close to him.

“Kagome,” he said, a rough edge to his tone that made her body tingle. Made her want to do...something. 

She...she had to…

 _Don’t_ , her heart was telling her.

He was _so_ close. She could smell his musky, woodland scent; his golden eyes were deep and dark with desire for her. It was intoxicating; in that deep part of herself that revealed her innermost feelings, she wanted more. But, Kagome knew that she couldn’t…

Not yet.

“So,” she said lightly, pulling away and forcing him to drop her hand, “how about that coffee?”

He sighed, his eyes lightening back to their normal warm gold. 

_If not now_ , he thought, _if not after what we’ve been through, then when? And how?_

Inuyasha followed her out of the classroom. Because no matter what, he had decided: he would follow her anywhere.

* * *

_Home._

Kagome was _home_. 

And she’d never been so grateful to see _home_.

She stood at the base of the shrine, looking up, thinking about what she had to do next. 

She wasn’t thrilled, but it was something that she _had_ to do.

Before what almost happened at the Kuroi Neko the night before became a reality.

“Kagome?” That _voice_. That gruff, edgy voice that just set her soul aflame. She turned to look at him, her blue eyes widened in concern.

“Inuyasha?” she asked. “What’s the matter?”

He frowned and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. “Remind me again,” he said slowly, “ _why_...are we here?”

She reached out and touched his arm. “I’m going to the shrine to seal my reiki,” she said nervously. “I was hoping you could be here...to support me.”

He instantly covered her hand with his, and she shivered at the touch. “Anything you need,” he replied, his gold eyes taking in her upturned, questioning face. “It’ll be fine, I’m sure.” Inuyasha scented her nervousness. “Hey,” he said softly, squeezing her hand again. “You’ve got this. _We’ve_ got this. Together?” His eyes were glowing, and she blushed.

She squeezed his arm in response. “Yes,” she said, “together.”

And, yes, _together_ , they started up the steps to the shrine. 

“So...Kagome,” Inuyasha said hesitantly. She looked at him, her sapphire eyes wide and wondering. “Your family…” he trailed off, but his ears wiggled at her. 

Kagome immediately understood his worry. Her face softened, and she squeezed his arm. “It’ll be fine,” she assured him. “My grandfather might try to purify you, but my mother will love you. She is going to want to rub your ears, though,” she added, a bit darkly.

He laughed. “Don’t worry, girlie,” he said, giving her a wink as his ears twitched at her, “your mama won’t touch these ears before you do.”

“I—I wasn’t—I couldn’t—” she didn’t know what to say.

“My brother…” Kagome added at last. “He has ADHD and autism. If he’s having a good day, we should be fine. Most days now are good days. But if it’s a bad day…”

“I’ll be the picture of politeness,” he assured her. She let out a small sigh; half with relief, half with anxiety.

Luckily, they were at the top of the shrine steps, and she didn’t need to finish her thought. “Come on,” she said instead, “the house is…”

“...over there,” he finished. “I’ve been here before.”

“I—I forgot,” she said simply.

Her scent was tinged with sadness, and he immediately regretted the comment. He’d been there, with her—he knew where her _bedroom_ was—and she didn’t remember any of it.

That was two nights they’d been together, and two nights she couldn’t remember. 

She needed to change that...immediately. 

“So, sealing my reiki,” she said as they headed towards the house. “It will be boring, and you won’t have company, but maybe you’d want to...wait for me?” Kagome stopped, tugging a little on his arm. She looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes.

“Wait—for _you_?” he asked. _For a thousand years, yes._

“Just outside in the hall,” she explained quickly. “You can’t go in with me, like I said, but maybe you would want to...wait outside the inner shrine?” When he didn’t answer her immediately, she began to panic. “I mean,” she added, “you don’t have to? You could just wait with my mom. I bet she’ll make you tea and give you namagashi or mochi or something...she always likes to feed my friends…”

“Are we friends?” he asked her, his golden eyes now gleaming at her.

“I—I thought we were?” Now she wasn’t so sure.

He leaned into her close again; why did he keep doing that? “Is that all we are, _Ka-Go-Me_?” he whispered, his breath hot against her ear. She shivered, and _fuck_ , what was her hand doing? Why was it reaching for his…

And just as quickly as he’d drawn himself to her, he stepped away, his fangs glinting in the sunlight. 

_Wait. His fangs…_?

She had to clear her throat to keep herself under control.

“Come on,” he said, grinning. “I thought you were gonna introduce me to your mama?”

She blinked, her eyes still focused on those fangs. Fangs that could pierce her skin, that could trail down her body…

 _Hot. She was so hot_.

“Kagome? You okay?” He was looking at her, giving her that lopsided grin that she now realized was fanged and delicious, and she was having trouble standing upright.

“I’m...fine,” she said. She took a deep breath and strode past him with all the confidence she could muster. She felt him quake with laughter beside her. He knew what he was doing to her.

She found that she didn’t mind.

Kagome slid open the door and stepped into the house, Inuyasha following after her. “Mama?” she called. “I’m home!”

“In the kitchen, dear,” her mother called back. Kagome removed her shoes; Inuyasha did the same, and Kagome slipped them into a storage space before leading the way into the kitchen. 

Mama Higurashi was standing at the kitchen stove, making ramen. “Oh, hello dear,” she said. “How was your day? You must be exhausted.” Her eyes trailed behind Kagome, where Inuyasha was hovering in the doorframe, looking sheepish. “And you brought home a friend?”

Kagome blushed and turned. “Mama,” she said, stepping aside, “this is Mamoru Inuyasha. He’s in my history class.”

“Mamoru Inuyasha…” Mama murmured. 

“It’s a stupid name,” he muttered.

“It’s lovely,” Mama said warmly, and Kagome’s heart leapt as Inuyasha’s eyes took on a brilliant shine. They looked like the sun blazing down on the hottest day. She felt a surge of jealousy that they shone like that for her mother, but not for _her._

Inuyasha turned his sunny gaze on Kagome for a split second, and she instantly relaxed, comforted by his instinctual attentiveness. He winked at her again, and she blushed, then coughed, to try and compose herself.

“Mama,” Kagome said, “I’m going upstairs to get changed. Can you keep Inuyasha company for a few minutes? Then we’re going out to the shrine.”

“The shrine?” Mama asked. “Why would you be going…?”

“I just wanted to show him the shrine, Mama,” Kagome said, “that’s all.” She looked at Inuyasha. “I’ll be back,” she told him, and took off upstairs. Inuyasha was confused. Did her mother not know that she…? He quickly put the thought out of his mind. 

Inuyasha listened to make sure Kagome was safely in her room, then turned to her mother. “You must be wondering how your daughter is friends with a hanyou, aren’t you?” he said, a hint of hesitation and fear in his tone.

Mama shrugged, but her smile was warm and true. “Who Kagome is friends with is no concern of mine,” she said. “All that I ask is that she’s happy, and if you’re here, you must make her happy.” She gestured to the table and pretended not to notice his blush. “Tea?”

“Thank you,” he said, and sat at the table. Mama reached into the cabinet, brought out a mug, and filled it with steaming tea. She set it on the table in front of him, then went back into the cabinet for another mug, which she filled for herself.

“So,” she said, raising her mug and blowing on it lightly, before sipping it, “suppose you tell me all about how you met my daughter?”

* * *

Inuyasha paced in the outer hall of the shrine, letting out low growls. She’d been in there a long time— _too fucking long_ —and he wanted desperately to tear down the door, race in there, and pull her out.

But she had asked him to wait, and so, he was waiting. But not patiently.

The conversation he’d had with her mother had been...eye-opening, for sure. Mama Higurashi was not as clueless as Kagome seemed to think. She’d asked Inuyasha subtle, but probing, questions about Kagome’s school life, trying to figure out if she had friends, if she was spending time with those friends, and if she was going out at night with those friends. Inuyasha was equally cagey, which wasn’t hard—he really didn’t know anything about her life beyond history class and nightlife. He knew she threw a mean punch, that she could headbutt someone, and that she danced like a perpetual wet dream. But in terms of what he could actually tell her mother…

Yeah, no. 

But he did learn—Kagome had to start being honest with her mother. Or her mother _was_ going to start asking questions. And Kagome wouldn’t like answering them. 

The door to the shrine opened, and Inuyasha was immediately at attention, his ears swiveled in that direction. It was Kagome; she stumbled through the doorway, and in an instant Inuyasha was by her side. He caught her just before she fell to the ground.

“I’m okay,” she said weakly. “It just—it’s been awhile and it took more out of me than I anticipated.”

“Kagome,” he said, holding her both tightly and tenderly. 

She let out a soft giggle. “You don’t have to hold me so tightly, you know,” she said, pulling away from him slightly. “It’s just if I don’t perform the ritual several times a week, it gets harder and harder on me.”

“Why _do_ you seal your power away, anyway?” he asked, scowling.

Kagome was silent; she led the way out of the shrine and back into the courtyard. “My-my mentor, Kaede, died three years ago,” she said. “I haven’t practiced since. Once I figured out how to seal my power away, that’s immediately what I did. And I keep it sealed away, so that I don’t have to worry about it going crazy.”

“Like it almost did last night,” he said.

“That’s right,” she replied, looking at him, surprised. “Like last night.”

“Can’t you find someone else to train you?” he asked her. “So you don’t have to keep that part of you sealed away?”

Kagome let out a long sigh. “I tried, after I lost Kaede,” she said sorrowfully. “My reiki is much too unstable, though, for most mentors. Kaede was the first once I had who really...got me. Especially after my dad.”

“Did your dad train you?” He was curious; he could admit that.

Kagome turned and faced him; her sapphire eyes dark and deep. “No, Inuyasha,” she replied softly, “my father is dead.”

He stopped in his tracks. “Kagome,” he said quickly, “I’m so sorry…”

She reached out and took his hands. “It’s okay, Inuyasha,” she said quietly. “You didn’t know.”

“How long?”

“I was six.”

The pain in her voice almost tore him in two. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well…” she turned back to the house. “My mother was pregnant with Souta, and we had a tough time with Souta after he was born. We moved here with my grandfather so he could look after me and my mom could give all her time to Souta.” Inuyasha didn’t miss the hint of jealousy in her voice. “When I was a little older and my powers started manifesting, my grandfather tried to train me, but he wasn’t strong enough. So he found Kaede, and sent me to her.” Her smile grew soft and far away; Inuyasha noticed that she didn’t go back to talking about her father anymore. “She trained me; she helped me bring my reiki under control. She was….the grandmother I never had. I’m the only granddaughter she’ll ever have. She...she died when I was 18.” He didn’t miss the tears in her voice.

“Without her, and without my dad, my power started getting unstable again. Instead of finding yet another person to train me, I decided to seal my powers. I didn’t want to unleash them on some poor unsuspecting youkai in the middle of the road.”

He nodded. He understood exactly what she meant. “But you haven’t told your mom?”

“You mean because I wouldn’t tell her why we were here.” He nodded. “You’re right,” Kagome said. “She doesn’t know. No one does, except for my friend Sango and now, you. Sango won’t tell a soul.” She paused. “Will you tell, Inuyasha?”

The fear and pain in her sapphire eyes, now a dull blue, shook him. “Keh,” he said, shrugging, “who would I tell?” The smile she rewarded him with was worth it, but her smile quickly faded and her scent was once again encased with sadness.

“So,” she said with a bitter laugh. “Here I am, Missing my dad, and missing my mentor, hiding my reiki, and my mom…” She paused. What else could she say?

Kagome felt his hand slip into hers. “It’s okay,” he told her softly. “Whenever you’re ready, I’m here. And I’m ready to listen.”

She nodded and leaned against him, enjoying the solid strength of his arm against her body. “When I’m ready,” she said, “you’ll be the first one I talk to.”

He shifted so that his arm now rested along her shoulders, so he could snuggle her close. Gods, how he loved having her close by.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome said suddenly. He looked down at her; she looked exhausted, and his heart started doing funny twists in his chest. “Would you like to...stay for dinner?” She paused. “Mama was making ramen when we came home,” she added. “Do you like—”

“—I love it,” he said immediately. He hugged her to his side. “Thanks,” he said. “Thanks for inviting me.”

 _So this is what it’s like_ , he thought, _to have a home._

* * *

Dinner with Inuyasha had been...interesting, at worst, and...entertaining, at best.

Just as Kagome had predicted, her grandfather took one look at Inuyasha and promptly threw several sutras at him. Also as Kagome had predicted, the sutras did absolutely nothing, and Inuyasha simply caught them and tossed them aside. Once Jii-chan (as Kagome and Sōta called him) got that out of his system, he engaged Inuyasha in an intense discussion on the history of youkai in the greater Tokyo area. Inuyasha was surprisingly knowledgeable, and when Jii-chan pressed him further, he simply shrugged his shoulders and said, “My old man was in politics” and left it at that. Kagome filed that away among the growing list of things that she was desperate to learn more about Mamoru Inuyasha.

When Souta came home from school, he was also skittish around the yakuza-turned-bartender hanyou, but Inuyasha asked him if he had _Fall Guys_ for PS4, which of course he did (again, thanks to Kagome’s careful prepping), and within fifteen minutes of Souta arriving home, he and Inuyasha were tucked away in Souta’s room, and shouts and cursing could soon be heard from inside, all the way up until dinner was ready. 

Kagome’s mother _had_ made ramen, and at Kagome’s gentle insistence, she and her mother had doubled the amount of food they made. Kagome had only ever seen Inuyasha eat once—that morning at breakfast—but she suspected that he would eat his heart out with a homemade meal, and he did: four bowls of ramen, to be exact. It almost made Kagome sick to watch him eat so much, but she remembered that he probably had to go to work, and wouldn’t have a ton of time to eat.

Sure enough, after dinner, Inuyasha rose, bowed to Mama and Jii-chan, and fist-bumped Sōta. “Thank you for the meal,” he said politely. “I hope that I am able to return the favor someday.”

“Keep an eye on Kagome,” Mama replied, “and that’s returning the favor enough.”

Both he and Kagome blushed, but he turned to Kagome anyway. “Walk me out?” he asked her. 

She smiled softly. “Sure.”

The sun was just beginning to set over the shrine and Inuyasha and Kagome made their way down the shrine steps. Kagome had a realization: normally, she would have been counting the minutes until she could get out of the house, until she could find her way to a club—until she could find a way to forget. But this afternoon, having Inuyasha around the house...the way he interacted with her family, the enthusiasm and the patience he exuded...it was…

Well, it was _nice._

She found herself wishing that they could do this again.

All too soon, Inuyasha and Kagome reached the bottom of the steps. He turned to her. 

“Well,” he said, “I’ve got to go.”

She looked down. “I know,” she whispered.

He caught her face gently by the chin and lifted it up. “Do you wish I didn’t have to go?” he asked her. She nodded, her sapphire eyes sparkling in the evening sun. He grinned and cupped her face with his hand. “Me either,” he said softly. He brought his face down to hers, and rested their foreheads together. “I’ll see you soon, girlie,” he whispered. His breath was hot and smelled faintly of ramen. 

Kagome found herself wanting to devour him.

But, instead, he pulled back. “Do me a favor tonight, okay?” he said, grinning again. 

She blinked. _Anything. I’ll do anything_.

“Stay home tonight, girlie. You had a rough time last night. Your body needs to rest. You’re just a little human, after all.” He waved. “See ya around, Kagome.” And he walked off towards the train station, Kagome left behind, breathing heavily, her hand clutched to her heart.

What had...just happened? Had they...had _he_?

She didn’t know what to make of it all. But she could do what he asked. 

For the first time in many years, Higurashi Kagome stayed home on a Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Inuyasha _finally_ got Kagome to stay home on a Friday night! Will this trend continue? Find out at the next update, and thanks everyone, so much, for all your comments, as well as for reading!!


	8. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome begins to make changes to her life. Inuyasha has a surprise for her, and later, they get into it when a part of Kagome's past comes back to haunt her, which causes him to have a significant realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter of The Walk Home! We're getting close to the end 😭 but there are some significant things happening in these final chapters. I hope that you're ready, and as always, please enjoy!

Since that day—the day that Inuyasha visited the shrine, the day that she resealed her powers, the day that she stayed home on a Friday night—things had changed for Higurashi Kagome. 

She couldn’t exactly pinpoint why, or how, or even when, but things had definitely changed.

For starters, she no longer felt the pull of the nightlife that she once did. At first, this was disappointing to her; she loved going out, and being in the middle of the crowd, dancing her heart out, getting drunk and high and whatever else she felt like doing. But when that first Friday night rolled into Saturday, she found that she still wasn’t quite in the mood to go out, so she called Sango and ended up having a girls’ night in at Sango’s apartment. They ordered takeout, drank beers, watched movies, and talked _a lot_. Sango’s boyfriend, Miroku, was older and already working at a shrine in Asakusa, where he handled the books and did some spiritual training. Sango suspected a marriage proposal any day, and so she and Kagome played out a wide variety of scenarios in their heads, each becoming more outlandish than the last the more beers they consumed. 

Kagome hesitatingly told Sango about Inuyasha: the gorgeous hanyou and former yakuza with drool-worthy tats who had saved her at least twice, whose apartment she had spent the night at, who had dinner with her family, and who she hadn't even yet kissed. She endured several ear-splitting screams from her best friend, who promptly began to make a “let’s get Kagome kissed” plan, despite Kagome’s (albeit weak) protests.

But Kagome was also starting to wonder: why exactly _hadn’t_ Inuyasha kissed her yet? Was it her? Was she too crazy, too much of a hot mess? While she supposed that was probably true, she also knew she did have at least _some_ redeeming qualities that should endear her to him. Her prowess in school, for starters. She was definitely an outstanding student.

But what else? That night at Sango’s, while her friend sketched out elaborate schemes, Kagome was mostly silent, trying to think of reasons Inuyasha would be interested in her, of reasons he would want to kiss her. And she realized that list was embarrassingly short, and that, if, in fact, she wanted him to kiss her, she was going to have to do a lot better by him. And, by herself.

Because gods, maybe she did want him to kiss her. Or maybe she just wanted to kiss him herself. Fuck, she didn’t know. She didn’t know anything, except that he obviously cared for her, in some way, and she maybe cared for him, too?

She needed to stop, and think, and figure some shit out. And she knew just how to do it.

Sunday morning, Kagome left Sango’s and made a brief stop on her way home. She went to the cemetery, got a pail, bought a brush and some incense, and visited her father’s and Kaede’s graves again. She stopped at her father’s grave first this time, cleaning it gently, lighting the incense, and taking a moment to pray (while she also apologized for not bringing an offering, but she suspected her father understood).

_Papa,_ she prayed, _Papa, please give me the strength I need to keep going in this life. In mourning you, and in mourning Kaede, I’ve forgotten the things that are important. Mama. Jii-chan. Sōta. And especially, love. Which I am working on—I think maybe it’s found me? But if it has, I want to keep it. I want to hold onto it. I need to know how you did that with Mama—how you were able to love her, and grow that love, and keep it strong. Because if love has found me, I think I’m ready, but I don’t know how to tell him, if that’s in fact what this is._

It wasn’t enough, but...it was a start.

Kagome rose, cleaned the grave one last time, and went in search of Kaede next. There she did the same thing—she gently washed and cleaned the grave and lit some incense, apologizing for not bringing an offering (although if she knew Kaede, she could just bring two boxes of Pocky next time and it would be fine), and then, she prayed.

_Kaede-obaa-chan, please forgive me. Forgive me for not continuing my studies after you died. Forgive me for sealing away my reiki. Forgive me for not being who you thought I could be. I want to make this up to you. I’m going to find someone who can help me, and when I do, I’m going to stop sealing my reiki, and be the miko you always knew I could be. I will make you proud of me, and I will become proud of, and confident in, myself, and in my abilities. I can’t wait to show you what I’m going to become._

* * *

The next morning was Monday. A school day where, for the first time in many years, Kagome felt awake, refreshed, and ready, and not like she was struggling to keep herself together underneath a facade of perfection. Her clothes, her hair, and her makeup were lovely (she thought); her homework was done; her books were all properly arranged in her messenger bag. She kissed her mother goodbye and trotted down the shrine steps, a little earlier than usual, but feeling better than she had in a long time. Three easy, restful nights in a row had done wonders for her.

“Hey there, girlie,” said a familiar gruff voice when she reached the bottom of the shrine steps, “need some company on the way to class today?”

Kagome looked up, and there he was, leaning against the wall at the bottom of the shrine steps. His arms were crossed and his backpack rested on the sidewalk next to him. He wore his black utility jacket (which she thought he looked effortlessly sexy in), dark jeans, and his Docs, only half laced up. His silver hair gleamed in the morning light, and his ears were perky and twitching. His eyes, though, burned hotter than the sun as he turned them onto her. Kagome felt herself blushing.

_Get it together, Higurashi_ , she told herself. _He’s just here to make sure you don’t get kidnapped or something on the way to school._

“S—sure,” she replied. He grinned at her, one fang poking out, and her knees nearly went weak.

He leaned over, grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and held out a hand to her. “Come on,” he said. “We’re early enough today that we can go to class the normal way.”

Kagome smiled, and took his hand.

That was how it began. Everyday, Inuyasha showed up to take Kagome to school, even the days they didn't have class together. And whenever he could, he stayed on campus until she was done with classes to walk her home. If she needed to go to the library, he went with her, where they would work, side by side, but she often felt his eyes on her, thoughtful and admiring. When he saw that she was just grabbing food from the cafeteria, or from the coffee shop, he started bringing her bento boxes; when she pressed him for details, he shrugged and said, “You’re not the only one who needs to eat, girlie.” His bentos were delicious, and artfully arranged; she suspected he put in a lot of work, and must have been getting up very early to make them as beautiful as they were. But he never complained, and so, neither did she, content to enjoy her bento box alongside him, grateful for his company.

Some nights, after he walked her home, Inuyasha stayed at the shrine for dinner. He and Sōta got on incredibly well, and Mama was grateful for the distraction for her son. She treated Inuyasha warmly; she never criticized him, or what he did for a living, instead content to feed him and allow him to engage in spirited debate with Jii-chan, to play video games with Sōta, or to work upstairs with Kagome on homework. One night, after dinner, when Inuyasha had to leave for work, Mama even suggested that Kagome accompany him to the bar; “it’s time you got out of the house and had a little fun,” was exactly what Mama said to her daughter. Kagome’s eyes lit up, and she dashed up the stairs to get ready.

“You’ll look after her, won’t you, Inuyasha-kun?” Mama Higurashi queried him.

“I won’t let her out of my sight for a second,” he promised her, thinking about the night she got drunk and tried to attack Yura.

And that was how Kagome started exclusively frequenting Kuroi Neko, and stopped going out to night clubs and seedy bars.

The first few times, she only went because her mother insisted she needed to get out of the house and “have a little fun.” And with Inuyasha sitting at the table, his arms crossed, his dark eyebrows waggling at her and a smug grin on his face, how could she say no? 

And honestly? She _liked_ it there.

She liked the bar, and how everyone seemed to know each other, and the little inside jokes that only the regulars knew: like how if someone rang the bell on the bar three times, everyone had to slam their glass on the countertop three times and take a shot or a drink. That was Kagome’s favorite; she loved seeing the confused looks on the newbie faces when the whole bar shouted and slammed their glasses down and alcohol flew all over.

After the first few times, she started going on her own—2 or 3 times a week, sometimes by herself, sometimes with just Sango, sometimes with Miroku _and_ Sango (who also nearly howled with glee when she got to meet Kagome’s not-so-secret crush). Sometimes Kagome hung out with Ayame and Jakotsu, who played pool with her and kept her honest; sometimes she was content to just sit at the bar and stare into space, watching Inuyasha at work.

Because, as she was slowly realizing, she _loved_ watching him work. She loved watching his nimble fingers hold a glass. She loved watching him hold said glass at the right angle to get the pour just so. She loved watching him shake and stir the drinks. And she knew that _he_ knew she was watching him. Even if he was engaged in a conversation a few people away, or even down the bar, she could see that one of his ears was always trained on her. Always watching; always listening. Always making sure that she was safe.

Once upon a time, it would have annoyed her to have someone watching her so much. But now, she realized that she...liked that he kept an eye on her like that. 

She liked being there...being _anywhere_...with him.

If only Kagome could tell him how she felt.

Then one afternoon, as Kagome was leaving her child development class, she found Inuyasha waiting outside the science building for her, his arms crossed over his chest, his signature smirk fixed to his face. But his eyes lit up when he saw her exit the building.

“Hey there, girlie,” he said to her as she came up to him, her messenger bag bouncing, “how was class?’

“Good,” she beamed. Because it was. She’d just gotten an A on her most recent paper, a case study of two autistic children her mother knew, and she was feeling good about her upcoming exam.

“Good,” he beamed back at her, and she blushed. He jerked his head in the direction of the train station. “Do you...wanna come home with me today?” His eyes gleamed. “I’ve got something to show ya that I think you’re gonna really like.”

Kagome’s blush deepened. There were about 100 ways to take that comment, and every single one that was crossing her mind at the moment was dirtier than the last.

“I—I—I would love to,” she replied. His face broke out into a wide grin.

“Excellent!” he exclaimed, a little too loudly, since people were stopping to stare at them. He tucked his head. “Call your mama, and tell her you’re comin’ by my place for a bit,” he told her, and tugged on her arm so they could head for the station.

Kagome texted her mother and followed Inuyasha obediently. “So…” she said hesitantly. “What’s the thing you want to show me, exactly?”

Inuyasha turned to face her and offered her a wink; her heart nearly stopped. “You’ll just have to wait and see,” he told her seriously. “Because I swear, in a million years, you’re never gonna guess what it is.”

* * *

“ _Inuyasha_ ,” Kagome cried softly, “you were right. I would _never_ have guessed this!”

“Told ya,” he said with a broad smile, his golden eyes resting on her affectionately. “ _Never_.”

“But it’s an amazing surprise,” she told him, and snuggled her prize gently and closely.

It was a _kitten_. A tiny, adorable, pink-mouthed bobtail kitten who was only a few days old. He was almost all white, with just a few patches of black and brown scattered throughout its fur. Kagome was ecstatic and astonished. Because Sōta was allergic, they weren’t allowed to have a cat at home; this kitten was like a dream of hers come true.

“Tell me again,” Kagome said to him, because she just couldn’t hear the story enough times, “where did you find him?”

“Some damn fucker left him in a box outside my apartment,” Inuyasha growled. “Seriously, who the fuck does that?” His face softened. “I saw him this morning on my way home from the bar. I immediately took the box inside, and since I didn’t have any classes today, I’ve been able to stay home and take care of him.” His eyes shifted from Kagome to the kitten. “Poor thing looked half-starved,” he added sympathetically. “I couldn’t stand seeing him out there on his own. I had to bring him inside and take care of him.”

“Of course you did,” Kagome murmured, now bringing the kitten up to her face and snuggling it some more. “How could you not? What did you name him?”

Inuyasha looked at them both affectionately. “I thought that I’d let you pick the name,” he replied, grinning.

Kagome held the kitten up; it wasn’t much bigger than the palm of her hand. “Buyo,” she murmured, “how about Buyo?”

“Gnat?” he said incredulously. “You want to name our kitten after a bug?”

Kagome blushed at the phrase “our kitten,” but tried to ignore the heat building in her cheeks. “He’s tiny,” she insisted, “like a little bug.”

“Fine,” he acquiesced, “Buyo it is, I suppose. He’s got to live with it, not me.”

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and nuzzled the kitten more, whispering, “you’re the cutest little Buyo I know, aren’t you?”

Inuyasha gave a half-hearted eye roll, got up from the chabudai, and went into the kitchen. He opened his refrigerator and took out a small bottle of milk. He set it on the counter, then took out a small cup and a dropper. He poured a little bit of milk into the cup, then put the milk back in the fridge. He brought the cup and the dropper into the washitsu and set them both on the chabudai.

“Do you wanna feed him, girlie?” he asked, his voice soft.

Kagome turned to him, her eyes shining. “I would _love_ to, Inuyasha,” she breathed. “Thank you.”

He chuckled and slid over so he was next to her and the kitten. He took the dropper, filled it in the cup, then pushed the dropper gently up against the kitten’s mouth. The kitten mewled and opened its mouth eagerly, and Inuyasha put a few drops of milk on its tongue. The kitten licked its lips as it devoured the milk, then opened its mouth for more, once again making tiny mewling sounds.

“Why don’t you try?” he said to Kagome, handing her the dropper.

“Ah…” Kagome reached out her hand, but hesitated. What if she did something wrong?

“You can’t hurt him, girlie,” Inuyasha said, reading her thoughts. “He’s just hungry. Put the dropper on his tongue and squeeze out a few drops. As he gets stronger, he’ll be able to take it from the dropper himself, and then eventually, he can drink right from the bowl.”

Kagome took the dropper and did as Inuyasha suggested. She placed the dropper right on the kitten’s expectant tongue, and placed a few drops of milk there. The kitten lapped them up, and then held out its tongue, waiting for more. 

They sat like this together for awhile, Kagome feeding the kitten from the dropper, Inuyasha sitting beside them both, watching them with fondness in his eyes. It was...nice...again...to have Kagome in his apartment. It felt full, and homey, with her there. Like it hadn’t been in a long time—maybe _ever_. But with a kitten, and a girl, there in his place, he felt a warmth that started in his chest and spread out to the rest of his body. He smiled, and wondered what he had to do to get Kagome to be a more permanent fixture in his home.

And then, just like that, Kagome leaned into him, snuggling into his side as she cradled the kitten and fed it from the dropper. Inuyasha’s breath hitched. Did she...know what she just did? Did she realize what she was doing? Almost instinctively, his arm came up and circled her shoulders, drawing her into the side of his body. He turned slightly and rested his chin on her head, allowing the faint scent of her shampoo to curl its way up to his nose, where it drifted inside and took hold. He closed his eyes, and relished the feel of her there. 

He never wanted her to leave. 

Kagome felt the warmth of Inuyasha’s body, and she found that she couldn’t help but lean into him. He was so close, and felt so good. She noticed that she fit perfectly into his side, tucked away against his torso. His arm was strong around her shoulders, holding her fast, but also gentle, like _she_ was the lost little kitten. And maybe she was.

The cup of milk was just about gone, and finally the kitten snuggled down in Kagome’s hand. She held him close to her chest, and allowed her body heat to lull the kitten into a soft, deep sleep. Kagome watched it, a myriad of thoughts flickering through her mind. Most significantly, she thought of her father, and all the times that he would hold her close, while they were watching television, or at night, when he would sit by her bed until she fell asleep. She could almost feel the pressure of his hand on hers; she could almost smell the tobacco from the pipe he liked to smoke on occasion. 

Kagome’s vision blurred. Was she crying?

“You okay?” Inuyasha asked her. He could scent her tears, and panic surged in his chest. Had he done something wrong?

Kagome sniffed. “I’m—I’m okay,” she told him. “I was just thinking about my Papa.”

“Do you—do you want to tell me about him?” he asked her.

“You already know a little,” she said. “But he was a good man. He was kind, and gentle, but he made me laugh _a lot_. He used to—make funny faces when he would tell me a bedtime story. And he always made them up, so that they were about me and my friends. So the ‘Tale of the Bamboo Cutter,’ but starring me.” She let out a little laugh. “I wish that Sōta had been able to meet him,” she added. “I can’t help but wonder if things would have been different if he did.”

“You can’t think about what could have been, Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered into her hair. She could detect immeasurable sadness in his voice. “You can only think about things as they are, and what you’re going to do about it.”

“You sound like you know something about that,” she commented lightly.

He opened his mouth to answer her, but at that moment, his phone buzzed. He detached himself from her and pulled himself to his feet. “Yeah?” he said into the phone. He turned to Kagome. “I’ll be right back,” he told her, and she nodded. He walked away, saying, “What the fuck do you want, Sesshomaru?” and growling into the receiver.

Kagome smiled and reached over to Buyo’s box, which Inuyasha had fashioned into a bed, complete with soft fabrics to make a warm blanket for the kitten. She laid Buyo down quietly, so as to not disturb him, and then sat watching him silently for a few moments, enjoying the way that Buyo’s chest rose and fell erratically as he continued to learn to breathe in the outside world.

Kagome’s own phone pinged, and she was drawn from her reverie by the gentle sound. She leaned across the chabudai, where her bag was resting against the table leg, and pulled out her phone. What she saw made her frown.

“What’s the matter, girlie?” Inuyasha said, coming up behind her. His smile faded quickly when he saw what was on her screen. “What the fuck is that?” he snarled, his face darkening.

Kagome tried to hide her screen, but he grabbed it from her hands. “What the _fuck_ is going on, Kagome?” he demanded. “Why the _fuck_ are you getting dick pics on your phone from some fucker named _Hojo_?”

Kagome went bright red, from embarrassment and anger. “He’s just some guy, Inuyasha!” she exclaimed. “He’s my ex, and we’ve been broken up _for years_. He just...likes to send me pics, is all.”

Inuyasha started to pace the length of the washitsu, holding her phone in his hands, trying to decide if he should break it himself, throw it across the room, or if he should track this guy down and tear him limb from limb. 

Starting with the guy’s cock, which alone made Inuyasha want to destroy everything in sight.

“Why won’t he leave you alone, then, Kagome?” Inuyasha hissed, rounding on her. “Why is he still texting you?”

“I don’t know, Inuyasha!” she whisper-yelled, so as to not wake the kitten. “At first we stayed friends. Then he started with the dick pics. That was about two months ago? I get one every week or so, with a question of when we’re going to see each other again. I never answer him, or I just tell him to leave me the fuck alone.” 

“You should call the police, Kagome,” he said fiercely. “This guy is _harassing_ you.”

Kagome shrugged. “That’s my business, Inuyasha. I’ll deal with it as I see fit.”

“But he’s been sending you unsolicited dick pics for _months_?” Inuyasha felt like tearing his hair out. What the actual _fuck_ was wrong with this girl? Why didn’t she want to do anything? What should he do? Should he track this fucker down, scare the shit out of him, and make him leave her alone? He used to be a fucking _yakuza_ ; he could do that in his sleep. Should he just attach himself to her side, night and day? He was practically a bodyguard at the bar and the nightclub; it wouldn’t be hard for him to protect her. He let out a growl, nearly crushing the phone in his hands in his fury, in his frustration.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kagome muttered. “It doesn’t bother me. He’s a loser. I deal with it.”

“But you shouldn’t _have_ to fucking deal with it,” Inuyasha insisted. “Come on, _please_. Let me help you with this. I even promise not to kill him. Scare him. Maybe just maim him, a little.” He was rambling a little bit now, but he didn’t care. What the _fuck_?

Kagome whirled around to face him, her blue eyes blazing. “What does it matter to you, Inuyasha?” she yelled, forgetting now that there was a sleeping kitten in the room. “This isn’t your concern. You don’t own me. You don’t get to tell me what to do. You’re not my father!”

At those words she clapped her hands over her mouth. Inuyasha grew impossibly still and could not move. They both stood there, quietly, each sorting through their emotions.

Inuyasha’s youki was brimming just below the surface, chafing to be released. It was all he could do to tamp it down. He was angry—no, he was fucking _pissed_ —that Kagome made that insinuation, but he was not gonna go apeshit on her. He was _not_.

“What exactly,” said Inuyasha slowly, but heatedly, “do you mean by that? That I’m not your father?”

“I _mean_ ,” Kagome replied, his response causing anger to build inside her, “that you are _not_ my father.” She started pacing in front of him and splayed the fingers on her right hand. “Let me count the ways, Inuyasha.” She drew her fingers in and made a fist, then tossed out one finger. “First: you save me at a bar. _And I know I was roofied_ ,” she added hotly when he opened his mouth, “but it was not your job to intervene. I could have taken care of myself.”

“Kagome—” he was getting desperate now for her to listen.

“Two,” she said, now talking over him, “you break up the fight at the bar and take me back to your place without asking—a fight which I totally would have won, by the way, since she was a youkai and I would have purified her ass. Which brings me right to number three,” she continued, “my reiki. I am doing the best I can with what I have. I can’t find anyone to train me; I don’t need you telling me that I need to find someone to do it.”

“But, Kagome,” Inuyasha persisted.

“And finally, number four,” Kagome said finally. “Hojo and his dick pics. What do you think the police will do, Inuyasha, if I take the pictures to them?” Her eyes narrowed. “What do you think they’ll say? They’ll want to know: was I in a relationship with him? I was. Was I sexually active with him? Gross, but I was. Have I ever responded to the texts? Yes, to tell him to fuck off. What was I wearing the last time I saw him? I don’t remember; maybe a skirt?

“These are all questions that I’ll get asked. These are all questions that I’ll have to answer. And these are all questions that will make sure that Hojo walks away free, without so much as even a warning, and I will be the one who’s shamed.” Her voice grew quiet, but it was hard. “You act like you know me because we’ve both led these double lives. But I have to say, I’ve done just fine in my life without you.” Kagome paused her pacing, and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked down; Inuyasha could scent her tears, and his heart started to break.

“Kagome,” he said at last, struggling to keep himself together, “you have to understand. You need someone to look after you. You need me to keep you safe. You…”

“But that’s just it, Inuyasha!” she exclaimed. His golden eyes snapped open wide, and he took a step back. Kagome saw him recoil and instantly regretted her words. “It’s—I don’t need you to keep me safe.” She took a deep breath. “I need you… I need you to be with me.” 

Inuyasha blinked and stared at her as though he was seeing her, like, _really_ seeing her, for the first time. “What do you...what are you saying?” he asked her.

“I don’t need a father, Inuyasha,” she said impatiently. “I had a father, and he was amazing, and wonderful, and I miss him like crazy. But I do need—I _want_ —someone, or something, I think, but... not this. I don’t need a _dad_.” She paused. “Do—do you understand what I’m saying?” she asked.

Inuyasha closed his eyes; he was trembling. Now it was his turn to cross his arms; he turned away from her. Could it be that what Kagome said was...was true? Was he acting more like her dad than like a guy who cared about her? And if that was true, what did he actually _want_ to be to her? Did he just want to “protect” her? Or, did he really, and truly, want her in his life, and as an equal, not as a girl he needed to look out for?

“I think,” Kagome said slowly, “I think we need some time apart. I need to go home and think about all this. Figure out what to do. And I think that you need to do some thinking, too. Because if you want ‘this’—” and here she gestured between the two of them “—I think that you need to figure what ‘this’ is to you.” She grabbed her bag off the chabudai, then turned back to him. She took her phone out of his hand gently, then ran her hand up his arm and squeezed his bicep gently. “I’ll text you, okay?” she said softly. When he could only turn his amber eyes to her disbelievingly, she nodded. 

“Okay,” she repeated, just as quietly. Kagome went into the genkan, got her shoes, and left. 

Inuyasha stood there, his mouth hanging open, his hand dangling in space.

He’d heard every word that Kagome said—he really did—but he was struggling to understand things from her point of view. 

_Of fucking course_ he rescued from that creepy fucker at the night club? What did she take him for? A guy who didn’t care about what happened to women?

And the bar— _of fucking course_ he rescued her from the fight! And it was even better that he did that, because if her reiki hadn’t been stable, she could have purified half the bar. He growled when he thought about her reiki, and the fact that she hadn’t told him _anything_ about her spiritual powers. Sealing them, sure, was fine, but it didn’t fix the problem. But again, she seemed reluctant to listen to reason. He was _sure_ if she gave him a chance, he would be able to help her. Maybe even his asshole brother…

Inuyasha stopped. _Sesshomaru_? He was thinking about talking to fucking _Sesshomaru_ about Kagome and her problems?

Inuyasha went into the bedroom and collapsed onto the futon. _Fuck_ , he thought, _Kagome is fucking_ right.

He _was_ just trying to protect her, to lecture her—he was acting like he knew what was best for her.

Just like Sesshomaru always acted like he knew what was best for Inuyasha. 

_Fuck_.

Was he turning into his brother? Were all those conversations with Sess turning him into an asshole who only wanted to control other people?

Frantically, Inuyasha thought back to his time with Kagome.

Saving her ass at the nightclub, and later at the club.

He scoffed. Totally justified in taking care of her in those instances.

Her reiki. 

He frowned. Maybe, just maybe, she was right. She knew herself best, after all. He barely knew anything about her spiritual powers, and she’d lived with them her entire life. 

And the dick pics.

Okay, so again, she was probably right. If it came down to it, what could the police do? What could _he_ do? He could fuck the guy up, but that would put _him_ in danger—hanyou weren’t exactly best friends with cops, and the last thing he wanted was to end up arrested. Or worse.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, his mind spiraling. How many times had he done things for her because he wanted to _protect_ her, and how many times had he done things for her because he _wanted_ to just fucking do them, without asking her what _she_ wanted?

Making bentos for her.

Taking her to school. Taking her home from school.

Carrying her on his back.

Fixing her drinks.

Meeting her friends.

Having dinner with her family.

Inuyasha slammed his head back onto the futon. _Fuck, fuck fuck_ , he realized. _I’ve been doing almost all of this for_ me _, not for_ her.

Inuyasha groaned and rolled over on the futon, burying his face in the mattress. His mind reeled again; this time, it was full of Kagome. 

Her eyes. Her hair. Her smile. The way she fit into his body like they were one of those fucking best friend lockets or something.

The softness of her hands. The scent of her skin. The heat of her breath. The mere _thought_ of her lips ghosting his. 

When it came down to it, those were the things he wanted. The things he _needed_. In the end everything else—the lectures, the fear, the worry—it was part of it, sure, but ultimately? 

He just wanted _her._ And not to lecture; he wanted her to _love_.

_Holy shit_ , he realized with a start.

_I’m fucking in love with this girl_.

_I’m in love with her...and I haven’t told her, and I haven’t shown her. Not really. Not the way she wants._

_I haven’t told her, and now...now I could lose her._

The kitten began to cry in his bed. Inuyasha got off the futon and retrieved Buyo. He sat down and cuddled the kitten gently in one hand, while he covered Buyo with the other. 

“She was right, Buyo,” he said softly. “She was fucking right, and now, and I’ve gotta tell her. That she was right, and I was wrong. And it’s also time...it’s time Kagome knew. And so...” He paused; there was a tight feeling constricting his chest that he was trying to ignore. 

_No_ , he told himself. _This is what I need to do_.

“And so we tell her everything.” He tickled the kitten under its chin.

“And by everything I mean... _everything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kagome tosses an interesting accusation at Inuyasha, which causes him to rethink his actions towards her, and also helps him realize that he's in love with her. How will they both handle the fallout? Can they find their way back together? (These two? Of course 😉 And it will happen sooner than you think.) As always, thanks so very much for reading, and see you all at the next update!


	9. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome makes some changes in her life, and apologizes to Inuyasha. He commits to telling her everything about his past, and together, they take a significant step forward in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello, everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.
> 
> Welcome to the penultimate chapter of The Walk Home! This week's chapter features some beautiful art from [dreaming-of-soup](https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/)...the art that inspired it all! 
> 
> This week's chapter is dedicated to my dear friend NeutronStarChild.  
> Neutron, really, the whole story should be dedicated to you, but I picked this chapter because it's thanks to you that Soup and I were able to get together and collaborate on this story. I cannot look at Soup's incredible art without thinking of you, and how grateful I am (beyond grateful, more than you know), every day, for your friendship. 💖💖💖

One week. That’s how long it had been since Kagome had admonished Inuyasha and left his apartment, a sad, devastated mess. She was afraid to text him; she was afraid to talk to him. 

Why? Because she was afraid to apologize. Because while she was right about some things, she knew that he had maybe been right about others, and she didn’t know if she was completely ready to admit that yet.

Why did she blow up? Why not just say, _you’re not my father, Inuyasha, but I wish you were my boyfriend?_

Since that day, he’d stopped coming to pick her up in the morning, and he’d stopped taking her home at the end of the day. She thought about going to the bar to see him, but she was too nervous. What if he refused to talk to her? 

He was already doing that in history class, and that was bad enough.

As per usual, Kagome would arrive at class early, locating her seat in the middle of the front row, but she wasn’t waiting expectantly for the professor to begin class. Nope; she was waiting for Inuyasha to show up, so she could try to work up the nerve to talk to him. But instead, he would crash into the room at just a minute or two before 9, earn an exasperated look from the professor, shoot a similar look right back, and then make his way to the back of the room, where he would toss his books and notebooks about before finally settling down. All through class, Kagome would sit, only half paying attention to the professor—because her ears were also trained on Inuyasha, listening for him, trying to discern if he was watching her, if he was listening for her, as much as she was listening for him.

After class the first day, Kagome managed to get his attention, but he simply looked at her sorrowfully, his ears sagging like a lost little puppy, and any words she might have had died in her throat. And every day she found that she couldn’t work up the nerve to talk to him, Kagome’s heart sunk a little bit deeper.

She couldn’t take it. She missed him, every day, so much. She hadn’t realized how accustomed she’d gotten to seeing him every day, to walking with him, to riding the train with him, to working with him in the library, to sitting at the bar, watching him make drinks and engage in playful banter with the regulars...

Yup, she missed him. And _yup_ , she had it bad. Really, really bad.

So, how would one go about apologizing to the guy who had one’s whole heart, but who maybe was gonna throw it back in one’s face?

Because apologizing meant that she would have to admit that he was right: that sometimes, she couldn’t take care of herself. And maybe _sometimes_ , like the nightclub, and the bar, she _needed_ someone to look out for her. 

But in other cases…

She could take care of herself.

 _And, it’s about time I started to do that_.

Kagome’s first call after that decision was to Sango, and she and Miroku immediately came to Kagome’s aid. The three of them sat down together one night at the shrine, so Kagome could tell them _everything_ that had happened with Inuyasha, and see if they would be willing to help her start to make things right.

First, the texts. Kagome showed them the most recent one, and told them how Inuyasha had reacted, how they had fought, and how she had left his apartment, hurt and embarrassed. When Miroku blanched and Sango made a disgusted sound, Kagome knew that they would be willing to help her however they could. So, Kagome pulled out her hard drive, plugged it into her laptop, and showed them all 10 of Hojo’s (tiny, but they had to admit, creative) dick pics. They were stunned that Kagome had saved every single one, backed up on a hard drive, and they were also stunned that Kagome, although she had saved all the pics, hadn’t done anything with them yet. 

“I hoped that I’d never have to use them and eventually he would stop,” Kagome said tiredly. “That he would get bored and give up. But if anything, he’s getting more persistent. I used to get a pic every few weeks, but now it’s just about every week.”

“And you’re sure that it’s him?” Sango asked.

Kagome grimaced, and held her thumb and forefinger a few centimeters apart, and nodded once. Sango sucked in her breath, and Miroku laughed.

“What do you want to do about it, Kagome?” Sango asked. “Do you want me to kill him?”

Kagome thought for a moment. “I think…” she said slowly. “I think that if he does it again, I’ll tell him to stop, and that if he doesn’t, I’ll take everything to the police. Tell him that I saved all the pics, and I’m not afraid to do something about it.” _And maybe...just maybe...I would let Inuyasha go after him_ , she added silently.

“The police won’t do anything, Kagome,” said Sango. 

“They might,” Kagome shrugged. “There are a lot of pics, and I’ll have given him a warning, and I’ll make sure to screenshot everything.” Her voice grew quiet. “I’m not really looking forward to doing this, but if it means that I can get him to stop, then it’s worth it.”

Sango reached forward and placed her hand over Kagome’s. “I’ll go with you,” Sango told her firmly.

“As will I,” Miroku promised.

“Actually, Miroku,” said Kagome, “I need your help with something else...my reiki.”

“Reiki?” asked Miroku, surprised.

“My reiki,” Kagome said. “Since my mentor...died…” she _still_ couldn’t say that word “...my reiki has been really unstable.”

“You don’t seem to have any reiki at all, if you don’t mind my saying, Kagome,” replied Miroku.

“And I just thought it was under control,” added Sango.

“Because I seal it at least twice a week,” Kagome answered. “If I don’t...I have reiki exploding out of me all day, every day.”

“I don’t know if I am able to help you, though, Kagome,” Miroku said. “I’ve never trained anyone before.”

“But do you know someone who could?” Kagome asked.

Miroku thought for a moment, his eyes darkening and then lightening with a realization. “Yes,” Miroku assured her confidently. “I already can think of a few people who might be able to work with you. My mentor is a fairly powerful houshi, and I would bet that, for the right price, Mushin-sama would be happy to help any way that he can.”

 _For the right price…_ “I don’t have a lot of money, Miroku-san,” Kagome said sadly. 

Sango squeezed her arm. “We’ll figure something out, Kagome-chan,” she told her. 

Kagome took a deep breath. “I hope we can,” she told her friends. “Because I don't know how much longer this will be sustainable. I need to get Hojo to stop texting me, and I need to bring my reiki under control.”

“Because you want to make sure you don't make jealous or accidentally purify one very handsome hanyou?” Sango teased her.

“Already done both of those things,” Kagome shot back, a little harsher than she intended. She paused. “I really fucked things up with Inuyasha,” she added slowly, “and I want to try and start to make things right.” She took a deep, shuddering breath, trying not to cry. Because admitting it out loud—that she _did_ fuck things up—and that she _needed_ to make things right—holy hell did it hurt.

But, if she was going to make it up to him, she needed to make things up to herself, first.

Later that night, after Sango and Miroku had gone home, and Kagome was tucked away in bed, she sent a text:

_I’m sorry. And I’m ready when you are._

She hoped it would be enough.

* * *

Her phone.

For the past ten minutes, Kagome had been _staring_ at her phone.

It had taken nearly a full day, but at last, she’d gotten a text. A reply...from Inuyasha.

_Are ya busy tonight? Can you come meet me?_

What did he have in mind? What did he want to do? Talk things out—kiss things out? (She shivered at that one.) Break things off—whatever this _thing_ was between them—officially?

Kagome was terrified to answer him. She didn’t know what to say. 

If she said yes, she could get her heart broken. If she said no, she could be the one doing the heart breaking. 

Kagome took a deep breath.

 _Sure,_ she texted back. _When_?

The almost immediate trio of dots on the left side of the screen suggested he’d been waiting for her response, probably for as long as she’d been trying to decide what to say.

_Great. 7:00._

Kagome took another deep breath.

_Okay. See you then._

* * *

Kagome stood outside Kuroi Neko, trying to decide whether or not she should go in.

The bar looked as it always had: nondescript, gray building with a large, heavy, wooden door. The neon cat sign was the only indication that an amazing, super-divey bar lurked beyond. Kagome frowned and started pacing, not caring that she might look a little odd to passersby. 

Should she go in? Should she leave? What would she say? What should she do?

Fuck it all, she just wanted to go in there, leap over the bar, and kiss the shit out of him. 

That final thought solidified her courage. She went to the door and tugged it open.

Inside, Kuroi Neko was typically dark; low lights hung overhead, and the only bright light came from the neon specials sign and the lights underneath the bar shelves. Kagome made her way in. It was still relatively early, and the bar had plenty of open seats. She slid into one about halfway down the counter, and started looking for the man who had brought her there.

“Hey, Kagome.” It was Ayame, behind the bar, drying some glasses. “It’s been awhile.”

Kagome blinked, and nodded. “You work behind the bar?”

Ayame laughed. “Only during the afternoon shifts,” she replied. “I like to enjoy my evenings if I can, so I usually work 12-8. The rest of the night I leave up to the boys.”

“Oh.” Kagome had no idea Ayame even knew what the other side of the bar counter looked like. “Is—is—” She couldn’t quite express what she wanted to say.

“You’re looking for Inuyasha?” Ayame asked her. 

“Yeah,” Kagome replied. “He texted me and asked me to meet him here at 7. Is—is he here?”

Ayame frowned. “Inuyasha’s not here,” she told her. “He asked for the night off.”

“Oh.” Kagome looked down at her hands. “I guess—I guess he didn’t want to see me after all.” She blinked again, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Kagome.” Ayame’s voice was soft, and amused. “Did Inuyasha _tell_ you to meet him at the bar?”

“What?” Where else would he be on a Friday night?

“Maybe you should text him and ask where he is.” Ayame’s green eyes were now twinkling at Kagome.

Kagome let out a deep breath. “You’re right,” she said disbelievingly. How could she have been so stupid as not to ask him _where_ they were meeting?

 _Hey_ , she texted. _Where am I supposed to meet you_?

Kagome looked back at Ayame, who was now making a highball. “He’ll write you back,” Ayame reassured her. “Don’t worry.”

Sure enough, Kagome’s phone pinged and she looked down.

🤣😂🤣😂 _I’m at the apartment, girlie. Where did you think that I was_?

Kagome grabbed her purse, said, “See ya later,” to Ayame, and dashed out of the bar. She ran the whole way to Inuyasha’s apartment, barely stopping for the traffic signals. 

_He was there. He was fucking_ there _. And she was going to get to see him again_.

In less than five minutes, Kagome stood at his apartment building. She raced up the steps, to the third floor. Within seconds she was knocking feverishly.

“All right, all right!” she heard from inside. Then, the door opened, and there he was: red t-shirt, black jeans. His golden eyes a mixture of relief and amusement; his face grinning at her, one fang poking out deviously below his lower lip. His hair was twisted up and back in a bun, pieces sticking out erratically.

“I thought ya got lost or something,” he said to her. “Where’d ya go?” He opened the door wider and let her in.

“I went to the bar,” Kagome said sheepishly, slipping her canvas shoes off in the genkan. She heard a plaintive meow, and went into the washitsu. “Buyo!” she cried out, dropping to her knees. The kitten was now almost two weeks old, and Kagome’s heart twisted as she thought of the time she’d lost with their kitty. That in itself was almost enough to keep her from leaving ever again. 

“I’m glad that now I know who you _really_ missed,” he said from behind her, still standing. Kagome turned her head to him and smiled brightly. 

“What smells so good, Inuyasha?” she asked. “Did you get takeout?”

He blushed. “Come—come into the kitchen,” he said. “You’ll see.”

Still holding Buyo, Kagome got to her feet and followed Inuyasha into the galley kitchen. What she saw made her stop and gasp and almost drop the cat.

“You—you’re _making_ dinner?!” she exclaimed.

“Now, don’t get all excited,” he said hastily. “I don’t know how good it’ll be.” He pulled an apron around his waist, and Kagome nearly died from the cuteness of the scene; Inuyasha, determined look on his face, golden eyes serious and narrowed, one fang poking out in deep thought, hair tied back in a crazy bun, ears twitching, apron on, stirring _something_ in a pan. 

“I’m sure it’ll be delicious,” she said amiably, leaning back against the wall and stroking Buyo absently. “What are you making?”

Inuyasha surveyed the cooktop. “Shogayaki, and miso soup,” he told her, then added, “Korokke are done,” and gestured to the croquettes draining on a plate nearby.

“How—how did you know those are my favorite foods?” she asked, her whole body now trembling.

He grinned and gave the shogayaki a stir. “I called your mama,” he said. “She told me _exactly_ what to make. Including dessert.”

Kagome held onto Buyo with one hand and clutched her heart with the other. “You don’t mean…” she said faintly.

“Look in the refrigerator,” he told her. Kagome opened the fridge and let out a squeal.

“Is that strawberry daifuku?” she exclaimed.

“I told ya,” Inuyasha said, now laughing openly at her, “I called your mama.”

“You—” Now Kagome was really going to drop the cat. “You really called my mother?”

He blushed. “After I got your text,” he told her, “ I knew I wanted to do something special. Just for you.” His voice grew quiet. “Not because I was trying to protect you, or feed you, or be all instinctual and shit. I wanted to do something, just for you. To show you…” he trailed off.

“So yeah, I called your mama, to make sure I made something _you_ liked, and do something _for you_ ,” he told her gruffly, stirring the shogayaki again. “You do like all this, don’t you?”

“But...but...how..?” She was having trouble with words at the moment; that much was clear.

“Like I said, girlie, I called her, I asked her if I could invite you to dinner, and what I should make you.” Inuyasha shrugged, but Kagome saw a flash of a smile on his face. “She was very enthusiastic about all this, and also quite jealous that I would be cooking for you.”

“She doesn’t know that you cook, though,” Kagome pointed out.

“I don’t think she’s had someone make her dinner in a long time, girlie,” Inuyasha replied gently.

Kagome made a little “o” with her mouth and fell silent. They stood there together in awkward silence, Inuyasha finishing up the meal, Kagome petting Buyo. Finally, he said, “Everything’s ready. You want to help me serve it up?” Kagome nodded, and returned Buyo to his home next to the chabudai. When she got back to the kitchen, Inuyasha had two trays set up, each one with a beautifully plated and arranged meal. Kagome let out a little sigh at how wonderful and delicious everything looked. 

“You take yours, okay?” he said. She nodded. “And do you want a beer?”

 _Liquid courage_. “That would be great,” she replied, “thanks.”

“Sure,” he smiled at her. “Just come back and get the bottles for me, okay?”

“Okay.” Kagome carried her tray into the washitsu and set it on the chabudai. When she went back to the kitchen, Inuyasha handed her two beers, then followed her to the washitsu with his own tray. They sat next to each other, and Kagome opened the beers. She served Inuyasha first, then placed her own beer on her tray.

“Shall we?” he asked, grinning. She nodded, and they said together, “Itadakimasu!” and dug in.

Kagome immediately picked up one of the korokke and bit into it. “Inuyasha,” she moaned, “this is _divine_.” And it was. The croquette was perfectly fried, and the inside was light and fluffy. “It’s like a little fried cloud.” The inside practically dissolved in her mouth, and she wanted to melt away too, right on the chabudai.

Inuyasha blushed. “Try the shogayaki,” he told her.

Kagome nodded, and picked up a small piece of the gingered pork. She bit into that, and again her senses went into overload with the flavor. “Where did you learn to cook like this?” she asked him. “This might be better than Mama’s!”

He smiled, a little sadly. “My mother loved to cook,” he told her. “She managed to teach me a few things, too.”

“Your—mother?” Kagome asked. 

He nodded. “She died when I was 13,” he said.

“Oh,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

He smiled at her gently. “It’s okay. I was blessed to have her in my life for even that long. My father died shortly after she did. He was the inu youkai, but after he lost my mother, he just didn’t care about anything anymore. He was...killed…” and he couldn’t say anything more.

Kagome found herself reaching across the table and grasping his hand. He started at the sudden warm pressure. “I’m really sorry,” she said again. “I know what it’s like to lose a parent.”

He turned to look at her, his golden eyes wide, and sad. He put down his chopsticks. “I know you do,” he said, covering her hand with his other one. “I know. And that’s part of the reason why…” Inuyasha let go of her hand and turned back to his food. He picked up his chopsticks. “That’s why tonight, Kagome, I want to tell you everything.” And, suddenly nervous, he jammed a bunch of shogayaki into his mouth.

* * *

_Damn. Damn, damn, DAMN._

Why in all the hells did he have to go and run his mouth like that? Going on about his mother, and his father? That wasn’t how he wanted it to be. That wasn’t how he planned for any of this to happen. 

No, he wanted it to be beautiful, and special, and a grand gesture, with lots of kissing and maybe more than that, and _then_ , finally, he would confess everything to her. And she’d be so fucking happy and sated that she’d be much more willing to accept what he had to tell her.

But instead, what the fuck had he done? He’d practically made her cry by talking about his parents—he practically made _himself_ cry, for that fucking matter—and now he was getting ready to tell her everything, when he didn’t know how prepared she was going to be. 

Would she be angry? Would she get up and leave? Would she never want to see him again?

These were the thoughts spilling around in his mind, the way a washing machine turns clothes over and over, until they will turn in on themselves and become so tightly wound that they’re unreasonable and out of control. 

_Stop_ , he told himself. _Just fucking STOP_.

She was here. She was here, and she was beautiful, and he _knew_ she was willing to listen to whatever he had to tell her. So why was it so fucking hard?

“Inuyasha,” he heard Kagome say. He turned his amber eyes onto her; she was smiling a little. “I...I have something that I need to tell you.”

“I have something I need to tell you, too, girlie,” he said roughly, his voice somehow not quite his own.

“I know you do.” Her smile was so tender and beautiful. “But I need to tell you this first. And then, you can tell me whatever you want.”

“Okay,” he said instantly. He’d go to the ends of the earth for her. Surely he could listen to her for five minutes.

“Okay,” she agreed. “After we...after I…” she couldn’t say what she had done. “I went home, and I thought. A lot. I called Miroku and Sango. They came over, and we talked. And we decided on two things.”

Inuyasha said nothing, but his ears twitched in her direction. She took that as her sign to continue.

“First,” she said, “I _think_ I found someone to help me control my reiki.” Inuyasha’s eyebrows raised, and his ears perked up. She smiled. “Miroku works at a shrine and is trained as a houshi,” she continued. “He thinks his mentor would be willing to train me, that Mushin-sama would be able to help me. But…” she paused, and her voice softened. “It’s going to be expensive.” She gave a little sigh, and Inuyasha felt his heart breaking for her. He knew what it was like to have to deny part of who you were in order to live in this world; he’d definitely done it long enough as a hanyou. “I’m going to find the money, though,” she added, her voice growing stronger. “I’ll find the money, and make it work.” She grinned at him suddenly. “Do you think Ayame would hire me at the bar?”

 _Now_ Inuyasha barked out a laugh, and Kagome laughed too. “Not a chance in all the hells,” he told her. Then his voice grew gentle. “But we’ll find a way, girlie. I don’t wanna see you in pain anymore.”

“Inuyasha.” She found that she didn’t know what to say.

He leaned forward and took her hands in his. “Wait,” she said suddenly, finding her voice in response to his affections, “there’s more.”

His ears perked up again and he stared at her.

“I also—I didn’t tell you how many pictures Hojo has sent me,” she said hesitatingly. “Nor did I tell you that I’ve been saving them on an external hard drive.” Inuyasha let out a little growl and squeezed her hands. “I—” she stopped. How to say this?

“At first I thought that he would get bored if I ignored him, or if I told him to leave me alone and didn’t engage further,” she said. “He’s not a _bad_ guy, he’s just…” And she found that she really _didn’t_ have the words.

“Tell me about him.” Inuyasha’s voice was little more than a growl, but his eyes were kind, and Kagome knew he was more concerned for her safety than anything else.

“We—we dated in high school,” Kagome said. “Two years. When Kaede died, I—he—I didn’t really know what to do. I lashed out. I went out alone into Shibuya and Shinjuku and all the places an 18-year old girl shouldn’t go alone. Hojo and I—we are very different people. He wanted to hold onto me; I was torn on what to do. He was a part of my old life—my life with Kaede—a life I was very attached to. So I thought that having sex with him—that giving myself to him fully—would give me some kind of fulfillment. Not bring Kaede back, but rather—” Kagome had never talked about this before, not with _anyone_ , and it was hard. 

“I wanted to feel _something_ , _anything_ , and I thought maybe this way, I would.” 

“But you didn’t.” Inuyasha knew: sex was _never_ the answer.

“No.” Her voice was small. 

“Kagome, listen to me.” Inuyasha was squeezing her hands again, offering warmth, comfort. He _hated_ hearing about her being with someone else, but it was a long time ago and she clearly felt nothing for the guy now (even if Inuyasha wanted to kill the bastard). He had to be a fucking grownup about it. “You did what you thought you needed to do. It’s okay. You thought you needed that kind of closeness, but maybe you didn't. Maybe you needed something else.”

Kagome let out a laugh. “I sure did,” she said. “Why do you think I haven’t dated anyone else? If that’s what sex is,” she added, “then count me out. Not. Interested.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, slightly horrified. He’d only ever been with Kikyo, but it had been wonderful, and loving. But, it also hadn’t been honest, because through it all, he was living a lie.

Kagome paused. “Hmmm...let’s say that I was left...unfulfilled,” she said at last, and refused to add anything else.

But Inuyasha knew just what she meant. He’d seen the pictures. He knew. He let out a little growl.

 _If she were mine_ , he thought, _I’d fulfill her every second of every day._ He blushed a little at that recognition.

“So we did it a few more times,” Kagome continued, her own face now bright red, “and then college came, and we went our separate ways. I was honestly relieved, because I didn’t want to break up with him and have to tell him _why_. We stayed in touch, we were friends, I guess? But then about a few months ago he started sending me...inappropriate pictures. I asked him to stop. He kept doing it. Not often—every few weeks. Maybe when he was drunk? I don’t really know. Finally I just ignored them and hoped they would go away. I didn’t want to go to the police because...I didn’t think he was a bad guy.” She whispered the last part.

Inuyasha had gone from blushing to breathing in and out, very harshly, to try and keep his shit together. _This guy was fucking dead_.

“You know that if he’s doing this to you, and you asked him to stop, and he keeps doing it...he’s a bad guy,” Inuyasha said roughly.  
  
“I know,” Kagome replied, her voice hitching slightly, “I know. Sango, Miroku, and I decided that next time, I will ask him to stop, and if he doesn’t, we’ll go to the police. And maybe…” her voice went soft. “I might ask you to...send him a message? But I don’t really want that,” she added in a rush, “because he’s not a bad guy.” She was repeating these words. Inuyasha realized she was saying it to try and make herself feel better. _She_ wasn’t the one who had dated a jackass. _She_ wasn’t the one who didn’t see the signs. Because _she_ was the one who had loved this person, as much of a dickwad as he was, and if she admitted he was a bad guy, what did that make her?

“You know that you’re okay, right?” he said to her softly, suddenly. Kagome looked at him, her eyes a startling blue. “You’re here, and you’re with me, and you’re okay. I won’t let anything happen to you. I’m—I’m really proud of you for doing this. For doing both things, actually.” And it was true. He was. She’s done right by herself, and by extension, she’d done right by him. He was...he was relieved, and he was happy.

“Whatever happens, girlie,” he added, “I’m here for you, too. You’ve got your friends and your family, and you’ve got me.”

Kagome looked up at him. “Inuyasha,” she breathed.

He could tell. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him _desperately._ Her scent was spiking; orange and ginger and _so warm_. 

And he wanted to kiss her back. Badly. So fucking badly. But he couldn’t.

Not yet. One thing left to do. 

“Kagome,” he said, holding her hands so tightly in his own, “there’s one more thing I need to do. I need to tell you.”

Kagome turned her eyes up to his: sapphire met blazing amber flames. 

“The yakuza,” she said simply.

He nodded. She knew.

Kagome smiled encouragingly and gently squeezed his hands.

“I’m ready,” she said. “Whatever you want to tell me, I’m ready.”

Inuyasha took a deep breath.

“You know now that my parents are gone,” he said. “They died when I was 13. I have a brother—well, a half-brother. Sesshomaru. He’s a bastard. He wasn’t really interested in me back then—hells, he’s not really interested in me now, except to tell me what to do,” Inuyasha added with a sad chuckle. “But then, he really couldn’t give two shits about me. I basically ended up on the streets not long after my dad died. Sess didn’t want to take me in; some nonsense about my heritage, you know.”

Kagome _did_ know. She knew that hanyou were probably the most ostracized people in the world. No matter where they went, no matter what they did, they were the outcasts of society. Her heart twisted when she thought of a young Inuyasha, all alone in the world, rejected by his brother, wandering the streets. 

“Hey, hey, _hey_!” he said frantically, scenting her tears. “Don’t cry yet! I got a lot of story to tell you still.”

Kagome gave a little laugh. “I’m sorry, Inuyasha,” she said. “I just...thinking of you alone like that...it makes me…”

He smiled. “Thanks,” he told her. “But really? I wasn’t alone. I fell in pretty quickly with a human gang. Human gangs like to have hanyou or youkai in them. To them, demons are better in a fight, more durable, and basically...they’re like the muscle of the yakuza.”

“So the gang you joined was in the yakuza?” she breathed.

Inuyasha chuckled. “Girlie,” he said to her, “that gang _was_ the yakuza _._ I started out low in the ranks. Normal stuff: petty theft, beating people up, collecting money for the loan shark part of the business, making ‘deliveries’”—Inuyasha used scare quotes here and Kagome knew those “deliveries” were way more insidious than he was letting on. “I did what I was told, and as a result, I felt like I was part of a family. I had a group of guys that I was ride-or-die with. We had each other’s backs. We looked out for one another. _Finally,_ after so many years of not fitting in? I felt like I fucking belonged.” He rubbed his biceps. “These? They’re proof of just how _much_ I fit in.” 

Inuyasha paused, frowning. He looked at Kagome; she was quiet, but her blue eyes were watching him closely, expectantly, as though she was trying to scent out any fear, shame, or discomfort. He wondered if she could detect all three of them. He certainly fucking could.

“By the time I was 18, I had my own group of wakashu—underlings,” he added, when he saw the confused look on her face, “who could oversee things on the ground. I was more interested in learning the secrets of the trade, and in training my wakashu to do certain things in certain ways.” He laughed. “I was ruthless. I beat the shit out of people for nothing. Because my ‘family’ told me to.” He caught Kagome’s scent; it was deep, and full of sadness. For him, for the situation, for everything.

But he had more to tell her.

“I had a girlfriend, Kikyo,” he said. “She was...she was _everything_ to me.” He now detected a hint of jealousy and shame, but Kagome’s scent was shifting so fast now it was hard for him to keep up. “Being with Kikyo, being with my family...it was everything I ever needed. I had it all.” He snorted. “But living two lives means that eventually they are gonna crash into each other.” He leveled his gaze at Kagome. “Mine didn’t end as well as yours did.”

“You didn’t have someone to save you,” Kagome whispered.

“I did,” he said, “just not in the way that you think.”

“What happened?” asked Kagome, her breath caught in her throat.

Inuyasha laughed bitterly. “I got caught.”

“You...got caught?” she asked him.

“Yup,” he said. “I brought Kikyo along on a delivery. I was trying to have it all—trying to take Kikyo to dinner _and_ make my run—and I got fucking caught.”

Kagome stilled. “Inuyasha…” she whispered. 

He waved his hand at her. “It is what it is,” he told her. And that was true. Because if he hadn’t done that delivery, if what happened next hadn't happened, the stars would not have brought him to Kagome. And then, perhaps he would have lived his entire life without her—without knowing that she existed.

And _that_ , he thought sorrowfully, would have been the greatest mistake of his life.

“So I was in the middle of the delivery,” Inuyasha continued, “Kikyo climbs out of the car, starts giving me a hard time, wanting to know what was taking so long, and then: _POW_.” He smashed his fist into the palm of his other hand.

“Pow?” Kagome said faintly.

“Yeah,” Inuyasha admitted. “Right when she got out of the car. She was yelling at me about taking my time, and wondering where I was going, when all of a sudden…” he shivered at the memory. “We were surrounded. By guys with guns and knives. And some of them were with me, too, but they just couldn't let me go in good faith. Not when I’d brought a girl along on a delivery, to a place crawling with guys. The thing was basically a shitshow from there on out. We were lucky to escape with our lives.” He frowned. “The relationship didn’t survive, though.”

Kagome said nothing; but Inuyasha could detect her shifting scents again: sadness, sympathy, pain.

“The double life nearly got me killed,” he said, “and that, and losing Kikyo...it was too much.”

“You still love her,” Kagome murmured.

“I still care about her, yes,” Inuyasha corrected her gently. “She was my first love, and for a long time, she was my _only_ love.” He gave Kagome a long, meaningful look, hoping she would understand.

Her blush told him that she did.

“At the time, I felt like a failure,” he said. “That I hadn’t been able to protect her. That I hadn’t been able to keep the two parts of my life separate. That she’d seen something so dark and dangerous—something I never wanted her to know about.” He paused. “I hope you can understand, Kagome. Everything I did...everything I tried to do...was because I’ve _seen_ the shit a double life can put you through. And I didn’t want you to have to go through any of that. Because I...because I care about you. And not as in, I want to take care of you—I mean, I do, but that’s not all—as in, I want _you.”_

Kagome smiled, and blushed again, the gingery tang to her scent steadily rising. “What did you do next?” she asked him quietly.

“After that,” he replied, grinning despite the conversation, and trying _very_ hard to again ignore her scent, “I did the one thing in my life I never thought I’d do. I called my brother, and I asked him for help. I have no idea how much money or how many favors changed hands, but one minute I was a shatei, and the next, I was living at the family manor again, with my brother and his family.”

Kagome was shocked. “Is your brother…?”

“Not even close,” he assured her. “My family is—was—fuck, I don’t know what you’d call it—very powerful in youkai politics. That power can buy you certain things. Like extricating me from the yakuza. Like transferring me to another high school. Like helping me get into Waseda.” He paused, and sighed. “It was all dependent on certain things, though. I had to cut ties with everyone from my old life. I had to live at the family estate. I had to maintain a certain GPA, in both high school and here. I had to major in what he wanted, not what _I_ wanted.” He smirked. “So I picked up a comparative lit minor. I always did like to read,” he added when she gave a little gasp. 

“I thought you just took that lit class for fun,” Kagome said wonderingly. 

“I sort of did?” he shrugged. 

“So...how did you end up living _here_?” Kagome asked next.

“I earned it,” he replied simply. “I kept my grades up, and Sess finally agreed to let me live on my own. He pays for my tuition, my apartment, and my utilities. I pay for everything else. That’s why I have my job. Sess isn’t thrilled with it, but the pay is awesome and I tell him that if he wants me to quit, he has to make up the difference. So I keep working at the bar.” He barked out a laugh.

“You’re good at it,” Kagome commented, “and you seem happy there.”

“I—I am,” he said. “I’m there, I do my thing, I get by, I stay out of the way, I keep a low profile. The fewer people that notice me, the better.”

Kagome reached over and brushed her fingers against his cheek. He wrapped his hand around hers, nuzzling the palm of her hand. Kagome closed her eyes. 

“Kagome,” he said suddenly, causing her eyes to shoot back open.

“I—I hope that you understand what I’ve told you tonight,” he added slowly. “I’m—I’m not who you think I am. I haven’t always been a great guy. I’ve done things that I regret. That I’m embarrassed that I did. I—I hope that you don’t think of me differently.” He paused. “Because, girlie, I’m all in with you, but I can’t expect you to be all in with me unless you know about _all_ of me.” He paused. “And I’m sorry,” he said, “I’m so fucking sorry for treating you like a kid instead of like...like the girl that I...that I want to be with.” 

Inuyasha’s eyes burned with determination. Kagome blushed and tried to pull her hand away, but Inuyasha held it fast. “Do you understand, Kagome?” he asked gruffly. “What I’m saying to you? What I’m asking?”

Kagome lowered her eyes. Yes, she understood what he was saying, and what he was asking. She understood _exactly_ what he was asking.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered. “I do, I understand.” She raised her face to his. “I accept you, all of you, just as you are.” She pulled her hands away and ran them down his arms, squeezing his biceps. “ _All_ of you,” she added, and he didn’t miss her meaning. 

“Kagome,” he said, and wrapped his arms around her.

The feel of Inuyasha’s body was almost more than Kagome could bear. He was warm, and strong, and he held her so tenderly, as though she were the most precious thing in the world, but not as though she would break. No: as though he never wanted to let her go. She leaned into his chest; his shirt was soft, worn cotton, and he smelled of sandalwood, and cedar, and a warm fire on a chilly night. She buried her face in his shirt and unabashedly inhaled.

Inuyasha chuckled at her sudden inhaling of his scent; he couldn’t help it. Because holy gods, she smelled divine, and he had buried his entire face in her hair and was breathing her in just as enthusiastically as she was him. Her hair was like spun silk; it caressed his face, and drew him into her more deeply. He felt an overwhelming urge to hold her, to protect her; to love her. To be with her. 

Was that what she wanted, too?

“Kagome,” he whispered into her hair. She gave a little hum and snuggled him tighter. “I have that strawberry daifuku in the refrigerator.” At that, she pulled away from him gazed up into his eyes. “Do you want it?” he asked her.

Kagome smiled. “Yes,” she breathed, “ _please_ , Inuyasha. I do.”

Reluctantly, he let her go and pushed to his feet. He went into the kitchen; he could almost _feel_ Kagome’s gaze pulling him back to her, but no. He had made her dessert, and he was gonna serve it to her. She was going to get everything she desired. 

“Here,” he said awkwardly, placing another tray on the chabudai, “your strawberry daifuku.”

Kagome leaned over and gasped. “Inuyasha,” she said slowly, not believing what she was seeing.

He laughed. “Try it first, and then fawn all over me,” he replied.

“I _will_ ,” she said and picked up a daifuku and took a bite. She let out a cry of delight. “This...this is _wonderful_ ,” she breathed, taking the daifuku out of her mouth so she could see the craftsmanship that went into the dessert. The mochi was soft and chewy; the red bean paste contrasted beautifully with the strawberry.

And a whole strawberry inside! A _whole goddamn strawberry._

“How—how did you manage this?” she asked him incredulously. “It must have taken you forever!”

Blazing golden eyes, hotter than the sun, fixed on her face. Kagome wanted to close her eyes and bask in Inuyasha’s warmth, but she found it impossible to look away.

“Kagome,” he said softly, in direct contrast with his heated gaze, “don’t you get it yet? _Nothing_ is too much for you.”

And then the tears started; she couldn’t help it. He’d been so sweet, and so perfect, and so gentle. So unlike Hojo; so unlike any guy she’d ever even _talked_ to. 

Was this what it was like? The warmth spreading throughout her body? The flush that she couldn’t keep off her cheeks? The way that her entire being sang when he touched her?

Was this what it was like, to be in love?

Kagome dropped her daifuku onto her plate and threw herself into his arms, crying in earnest. She couldn’t help it; she couldn’t stop. Her emotions were overflowing and she was just going to let them all go.

She cried for her father; she cried for her brother; she cried for Kaede; she cried for Inuyasha. She cried for everyone she’d hurt, for everyone she’d loved and lost, for the years she spent hurting and trying to forget the pain in her heart.

“Hey,” he said, trying not to sound completely freaked out, “it’s okay. It’s okay, and I got you.” His voice softened, and he held her more tightly to him. “I’ve got you, girlie,” he said, burying his face in her hair again. 

The roughness of his voice calmed her, and eventually Kagome’s tears subsided. A plaintive mew drew her attention, and she looked down to see Buyo there, pawing at her leg, anxiously looking for a pet. Kagome let out a choked laugh, and scooped him up, snuggling him as she snuggled against Inuyasha.

“Were you worried about me, Buyo?” she cooed. Buyo meowed in response, and she now giggled.

“I think he knows what I’m saying,” she said to Inuyasha.

“I—I think that he does, too, girlie,” Inuyasha responded. 

Kagome sagged against him, enjoying the feel of his solid chest holding her up. She rested her head in the space beneath his shoulder, burrowing in deep and sighing when his arm circled about her. She closed her eyes as she stroked Buyo’s head absently, enjoying the feel of his silky fur beneath the pads of her fingers. 

She was so warm, so comfortable; she felt safe, protected, and most importantly, not _alone_ …

“Kagome?” A soft, gruff voice brought her back from the edge of sleep.

Kagome blinked her eyes open. Buyo was asleep in her lap; she realized she had been dozing against Inuyasha. She immediately sat up, embarrassed.

“I’m—I’m sorry,” she said quickly, turning red _fucking yet again_.

“Keh,” he replied, “it’s fine.” He got to his feet as she laid Buyo in his little bed. Inuyasha held out a hand to her. “I think it’s time for me to take you home,” he added, “if you’re falling asleep on me.”

“I didn’t mean to,” she immediately apologized, “it’s just been a long week, and I’m so full, and I had a beer, and…”

“ _Kagome_.” The way he said her name made her immediately shut up. He smiled and waved his hand. “It’s _okay_.” She smiled feebly and took his hand. “Come on,” he said, “we’ll take the train.” He squeezed her hand; a little shiver ran through her body, and once again, she _knew_.

He was it. The One. Everything. 

Just one question remained:

How to tell him?

* * *

The train ride from Roppongi to Bunkyo-ku was quiet. Kagome and Inuyasha sat side by side, Kagome leaning into his side, Inuyasha’s arm slung around her shoulders. She was dozing even here; had she ever been so tired?

She was full: full of Inuyasha’s delicious food, and also, full of his delicious love. 

Could it be any clearer? What he wanted?

She just had to figure out how to tell him it was what _she_ wanted, too.

The world rushed by around them, but for Inuyasha and Kagome, it was stock-still. They only saw each other; they only knew of the other’s existence, in that moment. Kagome moved her hand to rest on his knee; he covered her hand with his and squeezed it gently. Kagome closed her eyes, and drifted in and out of sleep as the gentle rocking motion of the train, combined with the protective hold Inuyasha had on her, lulled her senses into a peaceful slumber. She dreamed of Inuyasha’s blazing eyes, and his soft, full lips. All for her. Only for her.

Then—“We’re here,” Inuyasha was saying, and Kagome dragged her eyes open as he tugged her to her feet. She allowed herself to be pulled off the train, and leaned into him heavily as they walked the distance from the station to the shrine. 

_This is it,_ Kagome thought, her mind becoming more awake in the cool evening air. The breeze whirled around her face, and Kagome yanked her long cardigan together in the front. Inuyasha noticed her slight shiver, and again pulled her close to him. Kagome smiled slightly.

 _Yes. This is it. I know what I have to do_.

The walk to the shrine was over much too quickly, and they soon stood at the base of the steps. Kagome turned to face him, taking in the way he looked in that moment: his silver hair blowing gently around his face, his golden eyes questioning, his smile soft and hesitating. Kagome took his hands in hers, and gently, she guided him to the steps. They sat down together, facing each other, Inuyasha’s hands still in Kagome’s.

“Thank you for tonight,” she said slowly. “I—It was a lot of fun. Really. I’ve never had anyone cook for me before, other than Mama, and it was amazing and delicious and _so wonderful_ of you to do that for me.”

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but Kagome talked right over him.

“I—I need to tell you something,” she said in a rush. His eyes widened in response, but he gave her the tiniest nod, his ears trained solely on her. Kagome took a deep breath.

“Inuyasha,” she said, “I think that—I think that I’m ready. For whatever this is, for whatever we want it to be. I just—I know. I want to be with you. I want to be by your side. Through it all, through everything.” She paused. “I don’t want to live another second without you in my life.” 

And the tears were back, but they were tears of relief, of joy, of happiness. There were tears in Inuyasha’s eyes too, as he whispered, “Kagome,” and she pressed her lips to his.

They were soft; they were lovely; they were warm and sweet and tasted slightly of beer and shogayaki. Kagome let out a little moan of delight, and Inuyasha used that moment to probe her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth and allowed him in, and the kiss became deeper: more needy, and more passionate. She pressed her hands to his cheeks; he wrapped his arms around her. They became completely lost: in the kiss, in each other, in the world they had spent the last few months so carefully crafting around each other, for each other.

The _home_ that they had slowly started to build. Together.

Kagome broke the kiss first, pulling back as she gasped a little for air. Inuyasha smiled and tucked her close against him. As she leaned into his shoulder, he kissed her hair softly; Kagome’s hands rested on his knee, rubbing his jeans affectionately. 

_Happy_. _Sated. Complete._

Inuyasha inhaled her scent now, delicious and with that hint of citrus and ginger that told him she _liked_ kissing him. That she might like doing _more_ than kissing him. And every inch of his being shivered with something akin to joy.

“Whatever this is, and wherever it goes,” he promised her, nestling her in more deeply beside him, “I’ll stay by your side, girlie. Now, and always.”

[ ](https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/post/641516471269326848/modern-inukag-on-shrine-steps-another-piece-that)

Artwork by [dreaming-of-soup](https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our fools in love have finally admitted their feelings, and shared a first, glorious kiss! What could possibly be left? (If you've seen the tags, you know... 😏) Walk Home will be on a break next week, but Soup and I look forward to bringing you the final chapter (WHAT? 😭😭) on Thursday, Feb. 11! In the meantime, stay safe, and as always, everyone, thanks so much for reading!!


	10. Epilogue: Together, We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha spend the night together, and then take a big step forward in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.
> 
> Well, my wonderful friends, here we are. The last chapter of The Walk Home. I honestly can't believe that it's over. When I first conceived of this idea in early September with Soup, we immediately knew that we had something special. The words poured out of me, and before we knew it, we had nine chapters, but the story still didn't feel quite complete. 
> 
> So, this is an epilogue, of sorts: it's long, but it's a chapter that I conceived of outside of the original plot, and Soup and I just knew it was something that needed to go into the story. We hope that you enjoy it--along with the special art that she made, just for this chapter!
> 
> Two more quick thank yous (if you will indulge me):  
> Like kalcia, gribedli, and NeutronStarChild, [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha) was another careful reader of this story. She helped a great deal with the continuity, and I'm so grateful to have had her insights with this fic.
> 
> And finally, to [dreaming-of-soup](https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/): THANK YOU for trusting me with your art, for believing in the vision that I created, and for offering ideas and feedback along the way. I so enjoyed this opportunity to get to work with you, and I'm incredibly grateful for you, and your friendship.
> 
> And now, please enjoy! And don't forget about [The Walk Home playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Y0Joc0SNBfIGDEC5inyFM?si=6DlWVNaZTGypmZcSjpM6Aw)\--the last few songs are specifically for this chapter!

Inuyasha paced the length of his apartment, Buyo chasing after his heels. He checked the futon; he checked the kitchen; he checked the bathroom; he checked the laundry room and the sink. Everything had to be just so. Everything had to be perfect.

Kagome was coming over. And she was spending the fucking _night_.

He knew _exactly_ what was going to happen. Godammit: he _wanted_ this. She _wanted_ this: he was sure of it. She wouldn’t have agreed to come and stay if she didn’t.

But again, godammit, just because he knew it was gonna happen didn’t make him any less nervous.

It had been two months since the day they had kissed on the shrine steps; two months since she had said “I want to be by your side;” two months since he had told her he was all in with her, no matter what.

And they had been two of the fucking happiest months of his life. Even happier than when he was with Kikyo, because this time, there were no false pretenses. There were no secrets; there were no late-night deliveries that could fuck things up for them. Kagome knew everything, and she accepted everything.

She accepted _him_. Purely, and simply, with no questions asked, and no expectations.

And now, he was going to show her that he accepted her, just the same. Because _fuck_ , he knew she had her hangups about being in a relationship. He hadn’t forgotten when she admitted she wasn’t into sex; he hadn’t forgotten her experience with that Hojo bastard (who, thankfully, had stopped sending her the texts after she threatened police action—Inuyasha still kind of wanted to kill the guy, though). He wanted to make this... _special_...for her. He wanted her to understand: being together, in this way, would only bring them closer. He _needed_ her to feel safe, and comfortable, and protected.

He wanted to surround her with love, every day, all day, for the rest of their lives.

But first, he just wanted to make sure he had enough blankets to keep her warm, enough towels so she could take a hundred showers, and enough food and drink in the refrigerator so she didn’t feel like she was intruding.

For Inuyasha, Kagome was home. Everything. It. Period.

He needed to make her feel the same. He needed her to feel like this was her home, as much as it was his. Because he hoped that soon, it would be her home, too.

A soft knock at the door caused him to jump a kilometer in the air and caused Buyo to let out a hiss.

“Quiet,” Inuyasha said to the kitten, but only slightly irritably. He tugged on his red t-shirt, making sure everything was in place, and then went to the door. He looked through the peephole, and sure enough, it was Kagome. He gulped, smiled, and opened the door.

She was adorable in a tiny black dress and red flats. Her dress was a scoop neck, revealing just a hint of cleavage, with cap sleeves and an A-line skirt that flared out from her waist and stopped mid-thigh. Her red flats drew his eyes down her legs appreciatively, and then back up, where they rested on her necklace—a gold disc with an English “K” delicately etched on it—and then back up to her face, which was slightly red, but smiley.

“Hi.” Her voice was small, but warm.

“Hi.” His own smile was a million miles wide. He backed away from the door and opened it wide. “Come in?”

Kagome nodded shyly and stepped into the genkan. She slipped off her shoes; Inuyasha held out his hand, and she gave him her bag.

“You look...you look beautiful,” he said, stumbling a little over his words.

Kagome blinked at him. “Thanks,” she said. “I thought you might want to go somewhere tonight? Maybe?”

“Go—somewhere?” he repeated faintly.

“Yea,” she said, “we could get out of here for a bit? Maybe—for a beer?”

He laughed, and the awkwardness was broken. “Like...you wanna go to the bar?”

“Maybe?” Now she wasn’t looking him in the face.

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was surprisingly...relieved? And… excited? Relieved because now they had something to do other than sex (which he was super excited about but also...what would they do _after_ that?), and excited because, honestly? He’d been dying to get her out to the bar on a date for a _long_ time. Their relationship was largely built around school and the shrine, with Kagome occasionally coming over to play with Buyo, but he always had to take her home—her mother had insisted, and he had been unwilling to fight either Kagome or her mother on this point. He needed Mama Higurashi on his side, and so far, she was.

So, this was the first chance they had in a long time to be alone... _really alone_...and fuck, he wanted to make the most of every second.

Inuyasha offered her a grin. “I think the bar sounds great,” he told her. “Let’s drop your bag in the bedroom, and you can have some time to get ready, if you want.”

Kagome grinned back. “Okay,” she replied. “Then let me take my bag into the bathroom, and just freshen up.” Inuyasha handed her bag back to her, and she took off for the laundry room, to the sink, so she could do whatever it is women have to do to make themselves look “appropriate.” Inuyasha let out a soft “keh” and leaned over to pick up Buyo, nuzzling him gently as he continued to nervously pace his apartment.

A surprised cry from the laundry drew his attention, and he nearly dropped Buyo. He placed the kitten in his little bed, then raced to the laundry room and opened the pocket door. He was surprised to see Kagome there, her face buried in one of his new towels.

“Inuyasha,” she said disbelievingly, “are these...new towels?”

He looked at the ground and shifted his feet uncomfortably. “I wanted to make sure you had everything you might need,” he mumbled.

A shuffling sound caught her ears, and then a soft, small hand on his cheek drew his face back up. Kagome was in front of him, smiling softly, her sapphire eyes shining.

“Everything I need is right here, Inuyasha,” she whispered, and her lips found his in a deep, sweet kiss.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and allowed Kagome to consume him. Her scent was gratifying—vanilla and citrus, like a creamsicle—and her lips tasted faintly of cherries. He bit back a growl as his youki, normally so placid, threatened to roar to life at how delectable she was. Kagome tangled her hands in his hair, and drew him even closer, her tongue forcing his lips open so she could work her way inside. She traced his fangs, and this time he _did_ let out a growl, nearly collapsing from the pleasure her tongue was bringing him. Her scent was rapidly being overpowered with ginger, and if he didn’t pull away soon, he wouldn’t be able to at all.

Luckily, it was Kagome who broke the kiss first, her eyes dazed and slightly unfocused, her lips swollen, her cheeks flushed. “I guess I should get ready, huh?” she said lightly. He nodded, just as dazed as she was, and she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him out of the room. “I’ll just be a minute,” she promised, and closed the door.

Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back into the main part of the apartment. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to make it look semi-presentable, then went back to his futon and adjusted the blankets for about the 12th time. His heart was pounding; his breaths were coming short, and fast. Kagome was—he was—

“Inuyasha?”

He looked up, and she was _there_. She’d brushed her hair, leaving it shiny and full about her shoulders. He could tell she’d applied just a bit of makeup: a little eye makeup, mascara, and lip gloss. She looked, if at all possible, even more kissable than she had five minutes before.

Kagome dropped her bag on the bed and turned to him. “Ready?” she asked. He nodded. She smiled, the excitement radiating off her in waves. He realized: she _wanted_ to go out on a date with him. She _wanted_ to spend time with him, away from the apartment.

A date.

He could do a date.

And then later...they would take whatever would come.

* * *

“Inuyasha!” exclaimed Ayame. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight! And Kagome,” she added when Kagome peeked out from behind Inuyasha. “It’s good to see you, too.”

“It’s good to be seen, Ayame,” replied Kagome. Inuyasha pulled out a bar stool for her, and she slid onto it. He slipped onto the stool beside her. “Busy tonight, isn’t it?”

“Tch,” said Ayame, looking around, “wait an hour or two. It’s still early.” She placed a napkin in front of each of them. “What can I get you?”

“Beer and a whiskey,” Inuyasha said immediately. He turned to Kagome. “How about you, girlie?” He gave her a wink, and she rolled her eyes before turning to Ayame.

“I’ll have an umetini,” she said to Ayame, who nodded and got busy behind the counter.

“Not a highball kind of night?” Inuyasha asked her teasingly.

Kagome leaned over to him and reached up with one hand to gently tickle his ears. “Only if you’re going to make one for me, _Mamo-chan_ ,” she whispered.

Inuyasha didn’t know whether to growl with pleasure at the feel of her nimble fingers working over his ears, or with anger at her nickname for him.

It ended up being with pleasure because, who was he kidding? She could call him whatever she wanted.

They stayed like that for several minutes: Kagome rubbing his ears affectionately, Inuyasha leaning into her touch, his chest rumbling in pleasure, his face buried in her neck. He was so fucking happy, right here, with her fingers working him over so expertly. He was getting aroused; he couldn’t help it. Apparently, his ears were an especially sensitive spot?

Whatever. He _never_ wanted her to stop.

“I’d say you two should get a room, but I thought that was the goal of tonight?” Inuaysha and Kagome jolted apart and sat stiff in their seats as Ayame plunked their drinks down in front of him. She was grinning broadly at them.

“Fuck off, Ayame,” Inuyasha snapped, grabbing his drink off the counter. He turned to Kagome, who had picked up her umetini, the pads of her thumb and forefinger pressed against the bowl of the glass. Ayame watched them, her arms crossed, a knowing smile on her face, one fang poking out. Inuyasha shot a look at her. “Do ya mind, Ayame?”

Ayame scoffed. “You’re in _my_ bar, Inuyasha,” she reminded him. “I have a right to be wherever I want.” She muttered something under her breath—”I fucking heard that!” he growled at her—then waved at Kagome, and moved down the bar.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, his face instantly softening. “Ready?” he asked her.

Kagome raised her glass to his. “Kanpai!” they said together, clinking their glasses together and taking a drink.

“Well?” he said expectantly after Kagome had a sip. “What do you think?”

Kagome set her drink on the napkin on the counter, her face furrowed in thought. “Ayame makes a decent drink,” she finally admitted. “It’s got the right amount of umeshi, but it’s not overly sweet. I could drink a few of these.” As if to prove her point, she picked up the drink again and took another sip.

When Inuyasha’s face fell, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t worry,” she added huskily. “No one compares to you.”

“Kagome,” he whispered.

“One drink,” Kagome said softly. “Let’s stay for one drink. Because…” she smiled slowly, shyly, sexily. “I kind of want to get you home.”

“Ayame!” barked out Inuyasha, slamming his palm on the bar and causing Kagome to burst into laughter. “Check! Now!” He turned to Kagome. “You better finish that umetini fast, girlie,” he said roughly, “because I am _so fucking ready_ to take you home.”

Kagome leaned back into him; when their lips met, he let out a little sigh.

“Good,” she said, her voice strained and setting his entire body ablaze. “Because I think that I am _so fucking ready_ for you to take me home.”

* * *

They barely made it through the door.

The short walk back from the bar, Inuyasha and Kagome walked closely together. Inuyasha couldn’t stop nuzzling her throat; Kagome couldn’t stop giggling and massaging his ears. He’d never felt so alive, so happy, so at peace. Kagome’s lightness bore him up and surrounded him with a warmth that he only barely remembered from Kikyo, but with Kagome, it was much deeper, and more meaningful, somehow. Like _this_ was what—was _who—_ he’d been waiting for, all his miserable fucking life.

She was peppering his cheeks, his nose, and his throat with kisses as soon as he unlocked the door. They fell through, causing a large crash as the door banged open and they tumbled into the genkan. Inuyasha scrambled up, but Kagome pulled herself up more slowly, still giggling. Inuyasha closed the door, then bent down to untie his Docs. After he tugged them off, he took Kagome’s right foot in his hand. She lifted it delicately, and allowed him to slip off her shoe. He set it beside his own boots, then did the same with her left shoe. It took all he had not to kiss her like crazy—he needed to put his lips on her, _fast_.

“Is it okay if I freshen up before bed?” she asked him.

What? What? Before _bed_? What about…

“Yeah, sure,” he said, trying not to sound dejected. Kagome slipped away from him, went into the bedroom to grab her bag, and then he heard her padding back down the hall. He caught a glimpse of her luxurious hair bouncing as she headed for the bath.

When the door closed, Inuyasha let out a growl. _Fuck_. What had he done wrong? He went to the bedroom and yanked open the closet, hunting for a pair of clean sweats to wear to bed. He pulled some black joggers off the middle shelf, and started to undress, still grumbling.

They’d had a good night, he thought. They flirted; she kissed him—multiple times—and yet, she wanted to come home and _get fucking ready for bed_? Was he really that undesirable that she couldn’t even think about fucking him—that she just wanted to go to sleep?

Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. Maybe she wasn’t ready. Maybe she just _thought_ she was ready, and in the moment, she realized that she wasn’t. If that was the issue, then no matter. He’d wait a fucking lifetime to be with her: to hold her, feel her soft, beautiful body molded perfectly to his. To hear her call his name, breathy and in the throes of…

“ _Inuyasha_.”

That voice.

That _fucking beautiful_ , silky, voice.

He stopped just short of pulling his joggers on and stood up, wearing only his boxer briefs.

“Ka—Ka— _Kagome_?” he finally burst out.

Kagome blushed and tucked her head slightly. “Is it okay?” she asked him. “I thought you might like it if I—if I surprised you.”

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Holy _fuck_ , girlie,” was all he could say.

Kagome slowly crossed the room, tossing her bag to the side as she drew closer to him. She was wearing a silky, ruby red, pajama set. The top was a camisole edged in lace, and the bottoms were tiny, cheeky shorts, edged in the same little lace. When she reached him, he placed his right hand on her left shoulder, and slowly moved it down, taking the strap with it.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed.

She blushed, but smiled. “I—thank you,” she said at last.

He admired the creamy skin of her shoulder, now gleaming against the low lights of his apartment. “May I?” he asked her.

Kagome nodded. “You may,” she said.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and drew her flush to him with his left hand, his claws gently tickling her back as he applied light pressure there. She tilted her head up and allowed him to kiss her; her lips were petal-soft, and he nearly swooned when she began to rub them gently against his. She snuck her arms under his shoulders and lightly traced his traps with her nails; he shivered under her gentle strokes. His right hand, meanwhile, massaged her shoulder, enjoying the feel of her skin under his fingers. He played with the strap of her camisole, tugging at it, suddenly feeling as though he had to fight every single instinct in his body—they were crying out, begging for him to devour her. But he refused to listen.

She was much too precious to him for him to let his youki run free.

Kagome hummed and deepened the kiss, surprising him. She pushed at his lips, and he eagerly complied, allowing her into his mouth, his tongue waiting to wrestle with hers. When they touched, Inuyasha growled, feeling her moist heat pulsing against his own, and the feel of her tongue inside of him went straight to his groin. Kagome must have felt it too, because she tightened her grip on his back and let out a little gasp. Her arms moved from his back to his front, where they now began tracing the lines of his pecs, her fingers memorizing every dip and curve of his body, her moans coming faster and deeper now as he took control of the kiss and worked his way into her mouth, his tongue swirling and exploring and stroking.

His hands, meanwhile—oh _gods_ , his hands.

They were running down the front of her camisole; her breasts were soft, and so perfectly round, and a little larger than he’d anticipated, but he was thrilled. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so when he passed his thumbs over her nipples, she cried out into his mouth and fell against him from the pleasure. Chuckling, Inuyasha pulled back, and tugged at the hem of her shirt.

“May I?” he asked.

Kagome’s large blue eyes turned up to him: they were dark and shining with need. “Please,” she breathed. “Please. I need to feel you.”

He took her camisole in his fingers, and, careful not to rip the fabric, he tugged it off, her breasts shaking free as the silky material passed over them.

Inuyasha tossed her top aside and took her in. “You’re beautiful, you know,” he whispered reverently. “So, so fucking beautiful.”

[ ](https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/post/642852576819396608/oh-what-a-bittersweet-post-this-is-art-for-the)

Artwork by [dreaming-of-soup](https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/)

* * *

She giggled nervously. “You’ve already said that,” she pointed out. “But—you’re not so bad yourself, you know?” Her eyes twinkled, and she pressed her breasts against him as her lips sought his once again.

Her breasts were soft—so soft, and instead of wrapping his arms around her, he caressed her sides, delicately running his claws along the tender flesh, relishing the feel of her quaking under his touch. She let out a little moan that sounded like his name, and he took that as his cue to shift his attention to the fronts of her breasts, as she probed his mouth with her tongue once again.

Inuyasha reveled in the beauty of Kagome’s breasts. He gave them each a gentle squeeze, moving his palms over her nipples, playfully, trying to see what she enjoyed. When he was hit with a full shot of her arousal—her citrusy smell mixed with ginger—he knew he was on the right path. That, and when she shoved her tongue all the way into his mouth. Inuyasha _may_ have let out a loud, feral groan at that, and he _may_ have tweaked her nipples a little more harshly between his claws, but _fuck_ , she felt amazing, and the way that she was exploring the inside of his mouth—like she was slowly, yet fiercely, devouring him—it was almost too much, and his cock was already chafing against the restraints of his boxer briefs.

He _needed_ her. _Now_.

He worked his way out of the heated kiss, and when she made a little mewling sound, he kissed her nose tenderly.

“Just hold on, girlie,” he said softly. “I want to taste all of you, and while your mouth is fucking divine, it’s not the only thing I want to run my tongue over.”

Kagome’s eyes were wicked. She took his face between her hands, kissed him fiercely and breathlessly, then pressed it between her breasts.

“How—how is here?” she asked him.

He responded by growling into her chest, and when he found that her breasts rippled against his face, he did it again, then used it his tongue to explore her pliable flesh. Kagome’s gasps and gripping of his hair made him tremble a little, and he had to grasp the underside of her breasts in his hands. He started teasing her nipples—one, then other—with his fangs, so gently he was barely touching them, but her cries urged him on, told him to keep going: keep playing, keep teasing, and then, when he settled over her right nipple and sucked, to…

“Oh, _gods_ ,” she gasped, “ _Inuyasha_.”

He knew. She’d never been touched in this way before. He could...he could just tell.

So, he was gonna make this as good for her as possible.

His mouth and his claws on his right hand still teasing her breasts, Inuyasha trailed his left hand down her torso, and marveled at how firm her stomach was, underneath her supple skin. “Girlie,” he breathed, “you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Kagome quivered and bent over him. She took the tip of an ear into her mouth and ran her tongue along it lightly; Inuyasha let out a string of swears and sucked on her nipple harshly in response. Kagome yelped and gripped his shoulders tightly, her body now shaking from the sensations taking over.

Inuyasha sensed she was growing even more unsteady, so he pulled back and gathered her into his arms. “Let’s move to the bed,” he whispered. She nodded, and he picked her up, holding her lovingly, kissing her lips, her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, her throat. Again, his youki howled as it longed to press into her, but he tamped it down again.

She was _his_ Kagome. And _his_ Kagome deserved to be worshiped, to be adored.

He planned to give _his_ Kagome all of that, and more.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees and laid her on the futon. He buried his face in her neck for a moment, her citrus and ginger scent so strong he could practically taste it. He couldn’t help it; he began to lap at her skin, right at her pulse point, where her delectable aroma was most present. He began to groan a little when her tiny fingers slipped down his chest; he began to groan a lot when he felt her grip his hand and guide it towards the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

He wanted to say, _what are you doing? Why are you doing this? How?_

But all he could do was continue to be fully entrenched in her scent, her sweetness and her spice filling him up, more than he had even been fulfilled in his life. He closed his eyes, and when he inhaled, he saw it all with her, as clearly as though it were actually happening: Kagome, sitting at the chabudai, playing absently with Buyo, while he made dinner in the kitchen. All of it, laid bare before him, through her scent as it enveloped him, through her body, as she opened herself up so simply and so willingly.

His life. _Their_ life.

“Kagome,” he whispered reverently.

“Hush,” she whispered back. “Touch me, Inuyasha. _Please_.”

She didn’t have to ask twice. He teased her for a moment by tugging at the waistband of her shorts, and then slipped his hand inside. A sudden hiss from Kagome, a sudden soft cry, and his hand found the mound at the juncture of her thighs. Her curls there were soft, and silky, and his fingers took a moment, teasing them, drawing them out and letting them pop back into place. She twisted a little under his touch, and he began to explore her earnestly, feeling the dampness inside her shorts, and working his fingers up and into her soft folds.

“A little higher,” she whispered, and he complied, his fingers now seeking out the tiny bundle of nerves that they both knew would give her so much pleasure. When he found it, he gave it the tiniest of tweaks with the pads of his fingers, and she immediately started shifting and swearing again. He smiled and allowed his fingers to work her over willingly. Kagome let go of his hand and brought it to the waistband of her shorts. She began to tug, and turned her hips one way and another as she tried to get them down.

“Here, girlie,” he said, “let me.” She took one side of her shorts, and Inuyasha took the other, and together they dragged them down over her thighs, her knees, her calves, her feet, and onto the floor beside the futon.

She was fully nude, and Inuyasha needed a moment to get a full picture of her gorgeous naked form, now laid out before him. Her skin was luminous; her proportions perfect for him. She saw him watching her, and raised herself up on one elbow.

“Am I going to be the only one naked here?” she teased him. “I’m pretty sure I also need you to not be wearing pants for what I have planned.”

Inuyasha nearly groaned aloud from the insinuations in her words. “Oh, girlie,” he said huskily, “I’m _so fucking there_.” He grabbed his sweats and yanked them down; in his haste, he may have torn them, but he didn’t give a fuck. He wanted to be naked with Kagome. He wanted to be _with_ Kagome: to feel her, every inch of her, fit completely against him.

“Inuyasha.” Her low voice stopped him. “Inuyasha.” Kagome was saying his name.

He dropped to his knees and rubbed her legs, admiring how soft and smooth they were. “What is it, Kagome?”

She perched herself up on one elbow and looked him over approvingly; he blushed. It had been a long time since any woman looked at him that way when he was naked. In fact, there had only been one, and her look didn’t burn with the same fierceness, the same love, the same devotion.

“You—you’re beautiful, Inuyasha,” Kagome said quietly. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

“Kagome,” he whispered, suddenly unable to move, his hands frozen, his fingers squeezing her calves.

“Hush,” she said. “Come here. Please. I need to feel you.”

Inuyasha immediately positioned himself above her body; he lay down on top of her, keeping his hands steady on either side of her face, to avoid putting too much weight on her.

“It’s okay,” she said softly. “I _really_ want to feel you. Please.”

He readily complied and lowered himself to her fully. She gasped a little at his weight, but a deep and profound kiss eased his concerns, and he gave her all of him; in return, she snaked her arms around his torso, not breaking the kiss, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He could instantly feel the heat of her sex up against his cock, and it make him crazy hard and ready to fuck her.

But first: slow. Gentle.

 _Reverence_.

Kagome had never seen or felt anything as divine as Inuyasha’s body. He was _very_ handsome, yes, but she didn't expect him to be so _cut_. Like, he could have been chiseled out of granite, or marble, or whatever they used to make the Statue of David. Every muscle was perfectly sculpted, and Kagome felt strangely inadequate compared to the Adonis who was her boyfriend. But the feelings of inadequacy were immediately squashed when he turned those blazing eyes on her.

Like she was the only one in the world that he saw. Like she was the one he wanted to look after, and protect, and share his life with. Like she was the only one for him. Forever.

And when he molded himself to her form, it was all she could do to not immediately try to get him inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer, kissing him harshly. With Hojo, it had been awkward and forced; she did it because he wanted to, and because she thought it might fill a void in her heart. When it didn’t, she assumed that _she_ was the problem (well, and other things, too) because she had been so empty when they had sex. And that’s what it had been: it hadn’t been “making love,” because she didn’t love him; it hadn’t been “fucking,” because that would have implied some passion behind the act. And she’d hoped that sex would give her the passion; she didn’t realize that she needed the passion in order to make sex everything that it could be.

But Inuyasha was the closest thing to heaven she’d ever experienced in her short life. He was kind, and caring; he protected her; she knew that he practically worshipped the ground she walked on. She knew all this, because she felt the same about him. She wanted to hold him close, and protect him from a world that had rejected him, from a family that had rejected him. She wanted to give him the kind of love he’d been craving most of his life. She wanted to be the one he came home to at night; she wanted to be by his side—at school, at work, at home, in bed.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered, “you’re not the only one who wants to make someone else feel good.” She ran her hands down his chest, teasing the skin lightly with her nails, and when she reached the spot where her thighs met his hips, she worked her hands in between their joined flesh to find the soft, silver trail of hair that would lead her to that which she was searching for the most.

As her fingers found the tip of his cock, Inuyasha let out a little gasp and a moan, and then he growled. She took that as a sign and wrapped her entire hand around the shaft, working her hand up and down slowly, feeling the plush, velvety skin pulsing against her palm. She buried her face in his hair and nuzzled him gently.

She was...it was...how was it more than he could have ever hoped for? And then when she gently squeezed his cock and tugged, he hissed and pushed her back against the futon. The time for games with Kagome was over.

Inuyasha leaned forward and captured her lips softly. “I want you, girlie,” he whispered. “Will you let me have you?”

Kagome blinked away tears that were threatening to fall. “Inuyasha,” she replied softly. “I am already yours. But now, I _need_ you. I _want_ you.” She paused. “Please,” she said, “please. _Be with me_.” And she took his head in his hands, and pushed him down the length of her body.

Inuyasha thrilled as his face brushed up against her breasts. She smelled sweet, and soft, and her skin was tender and yielding there. He wanted more than anything to leave his mark all over them with his fangs; he wanted more than anything to show that world that Higurashi Kagome was _his_.

But he was hesitant. He wasn’t sure if she would want that. He needed to be gentle with her first; he didn’t want a repeat of her first time.

Make it wonderful, magical, special. All for her. All for _Kagome_.

She mewled a little, and he realized he’d been resting his face between her breasts, unmoving, just enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his. He started to move again, kissing the roundness of her breasts, nibbling her now, teasing the flesh with his fangs, trying to see what she might like—his senses heightened to detect any shifts in her own scent, in her aura. He tweaked a nipple with his claws, and when she whispered his name and shifted her hips beneath him, he grinned and gave it another twist; hearing a “fuck” under her breath was the _best_ curse he’d ever heard.

“Is that good, girlie?” he asked her gently. She nodded, her breaths coming fast, and harsh.

“It is,” she replied, “but...I really want your fingers...and your mouth...somewhere else.” And she pushed him ever further down her body, until his face rested at the juncture of her thighs.

Seeing Kagome’s sex, glistening with her need for him, nearly drove him insane.

“Please, Inuyasha,” she whispered. “Please taste me. I want your tongue on me. _Please_.”

Inuyasha’s heart nearly stopped beating. She was...begging...for him to go down on her? She was begging for his tongue to explore every inch of her?

Well, _fuck_ , he could definitely give her that.

Inuyasha pressed his face into her and inhaled, savoring the citrusy, gingery, spicy scent radiating from her being. Her curls were soft, and dark, and neatly trimmed, drawing him in. He took a moment to rub his face there, enjoying the feel of her—like a nest where he wanted to make his home.

A little impatient moan from Kagome reminded him of his mission. He nestled his face into her pussy and began to explore with his tongue. He found her entrance, and tongued her there; her gasps from above told him that she liked that. He slipped a finger inside and teased her with both that and with his tongue; Kagome let out a sharp cry, and another “fuck,” and he grinned, loving that he could make her so hot. The rush of ginger told him that, just as much as the dampness that was starting to caress his face. Inuyasha’s tongue left his finger playing with her entrance, then continued his journey north. When he found her sensitive bud, she swore yet _again_ (it was honestly the most he’d probably _ever_ heard her swear in a matter of minutes, and he was so fucking _here for it_ ), and this time, he swirled his tongue and ran it over her delicately.

“I’m not a china doll, Inuyasha.” Her voice was impatient and rough. “I need you to _touch_ me.”

Inuyasha growled at her admission, and his tongue and finger began to work her over, harsher and faster. He added a second finger to the first and now began pumping them in and out of her, his fingers feeling the soft, yielding muscles of her walls, searching for the spots that would make her keen like crazy. He switched from swirling her clit to lapping at it, the rough side of his tongue making contact with her most sensitive places.

Kagome nearly cried, with want and with joy. _This_ was what she had been hoping for. _This_ was what she had wanted the first time with Hojo. This feeling of lust, and passion, and the pooling need that was coiling in her belly, causing her to stiffen up a bit and twist her legs and hips against his ministrations. She was hot...so hot...and her very core was burning for Inuyasha. She felt her walls tensing up; she felt Inuyasha’s fingers massaging her; she felt his tongue and his fangs working her over. The rush was filling her, pushing her over the edge. She felt a desire to let herself fully go, but she was still fighting it.

Not...quite...yet.

“Inuyasha,” she said, “I want you to make me cum. Can you?”

Inuyasha’s growl against her clit was the only answer she needed. She moaned and fisted her hands in his hair, yanking on the silver strands and directing him. He shifted his focus, bearing down from the top of her now-swollen pearl, and she cried out.

 _That_ was exactly, fucking, _it_.

The dam broke, and Kagome found her orgasm: her nectar flowed forth as Inuyasha slid his mouth down, lapping up her juices, his eyes closed in his own sweet ecstasy. Kagome watched him as he devoured every ounce of her essence; his face was set in a beautiful, gentle, peaceful countenance. She realized.

He _loved_ this.

Did he love her?

Because maybe...she loved him?

Whatever she felt—this tightening in her chest, this blooming warmth throughout her body—she knew that what he had just done for her—was only the beginning.

She wanted... _no._ She _needed_ more.

Kagome smiled and drew him back up to her. He snuggled in beside her and nuzzled her hair.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered.

“Do ya feel good, girlie?” he asked her. “Did I make you feel good?”

“Y—e—s,” she breathed. “But...I need to have more of you. I need to feel you…” And she wrapped her legs around his waist again, guiding him on top of her and reaching between them to grip his cock. “I need to feel you inside of me, Inuyasha. _Please_.”

Her small hand was on him again, and Inuyasha groaned. “You—I—you feel so fucking good, girlie,” he breathed. “I just—give me a minute.” At the look of confusion on her face, he added, “condom,” and she smiled, relieved, as he stumbled over to the closet and opened it, hunting for his box of condoms he’d bought just a few days before. He found the box, opened it, and took out a condom. He tore it from the plastic wrapper, and rolled it down his cock. He turned back to Kagome, his golden eyes shining with want. Kagome’s cheeks were flushed, and her breasts heaved beautifully. She turned to him, and sat up, smiling softly, then held out her hand.

“Are you ready?” she asked him.

He crossed back to her and sat beside her on the futon. “Oh, girlie,” he breathed, “I am _so_ fucking ready for you.”

“Then come here,” she breathed, and wrapped her arms around him to drag him down to the futon with her.

Their kisses were suddenly much more intense, and needy. Gone was the hesitation from before; gone was the fear, the softness, the gentleness. Now Inuyasha’s kisses were insistent, and dark, and deep, and Kagome met him, kiss for kiss, her hips shifting and writhing against his. Their bodies were flush; the heat of Inuyasha’s body was setting Kagome on fire, burning her, inflaming her very soul. She reached down between them, grabbed his cock, encased in the latex, and rubbed it up against her sex. She let out a little, soft moan, and lifted her hips. Sapphire met gold as they said everything they ever needed to say through their eyes. Kagome’s were wide, warm, and inviting; they drew Inuyasha in. His amber eyes blazed like the sun, reflecting the light he saw in Kagome’s face. She was the brightest star; all he could do is bask in her glow. She circled her arms around his neck, and drew him close, whispering, “Now, Inuyasha. Please.” Inuyasha slowly parted her knees with his own; she willingly opened her legs for him and raised her hips. Their foreheads pressed together, their eyes focused only on each other, Inuyasha slowly entered Kagome’s dripping, aching entrance.

Kagome immediately let out a tiny moan; he was big, and she was tight, or it had just been a long time and she’d never had a real cock fuck her; regardless, he filled her completely. But as full as she was, she was not sated. Instead, there was a growing need in the core of her being, where she felt that she had to move, she had to feel him sliding against her, and she had to feel his body in rhythm with her own. Kagome tilted her hips against him, and he shuddered at the way her body took his in: so fully. The shifting angle of his cock inside her made him growl, and he began to move. Inuyasha was slow at first, allowing her to have time to stretch and accommodate him, but as she kissed and nipped at his face, he began to pick up the pace, his hips rolling against hers, their bodies rising and falling together, awkwardly at first, as they sought out each other’s rhythm.

It was glorious. It was so fucking glorious Kagome thought she might die. He was inside and all around her; Kagome sat up slightly, holding onto his shoulder with one hand, propping herself up with the other. Inuyasha felt her shifting positions, and picked up her other arm and wrapped that around him too.

“I got ya, girlie,” he whispered. “You won’t fall; I promise.”

“Inuyasha,” she murmured, her lips seeking his and finding them quickly.

The way that they moved together—in time, in the same breath, in the same depth—made Inuyasha just about lose his mind, and his load. She felt so fucking good—so tight, so warm, and so slick—he felt like she was gonna squeeze his dick in half. Every thrust took effort; every movement was met with resistance. He found himself breathing heavily as he moved in her. 

“Kagome,” he finally whispered in her ear. “Can—can you relax a bit?”

Kagome hummed against him, and his youki soared. “You—you feel so good,” she breathed. “Never—I’ve never—”

And that was when he knew. She wasn’t trying to push him out. She was so turned on she couldn’t control her movements.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Here.”

With his dick still sheathed inside her, he rolled them both back so he was sitting and she was perched in his lap. With one hand, he gently untwisted her legs and let them rest around his hips, her feet meeting at the small of his back. He gave her a moment to adjust, then began lifting her gently in his lap, his lips on her neck, his fangs gently teasing her skin. Kagome picked up on his efforts quickly and tightened her thighs, using them to help raise and lower herself against him. Her nails dug into his back; he could still feel her walls tightening around him, but it wasn’t nearly as bad. He’d be able to last a little longer this way. Because he wanted to make sure that she found her release before he did.

He needed to give her this. He needed to show her how much he loved her.

Because yes, he did; he fucking _loved her_.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered against his cheek, her breath hot and tingly.

Kagome keened softly and pressed even closer to him. She could feel his muscles flexing and relaxing as he lifted her up and then lowered her back down. The movements of his cock inside of her were bringing back that coil again: it started in her walls, moved up into her groin and spread out to every inch of her body. She began to clutch at him now and roll her hips more vigorously; he detected her desire and her _need_ and he eased up a little, allowing her to drive the speed of their lovemaking for a bit. He placed his hands on her ass and squeezed, reveling in the firmness of those delightful twin globes. He imagined fucking her from behind for one brief moment—her head twisted back to catch his eye, when she’d give him a little wink—and he growled more forcefully than he had yet, using her ass now as a handle to thrust her up and down on his cock, taking back control just as quickly as he’d given it up.

As their speed increased, so too did Kagome’s want. She _had_ to have him—she _had_ to feel him cum inside of her—she _had_ to feel them reach their own little nirvana together. She shifted again, and her mons brushed up against his stomach, causing her to hiss. Holy _fuck_ , that felt good.

Again. And again. And again. And again. And…

“Inuyasha,” she breathed. “Don’t—you can’t—”

“It’s okay, girlie,” he said roughly into her neck. “I got you.”

“ _Inu-ya-sha_ ,” she softly cried, and Inuyasha felt her draw him up and in; she went limp against him as she found her release. Inuyasha breathed out and clutched her tightly as he followed her over the edge, his cock pulsing its own release inside of her.

Inuyasha held her tenderly; Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers still playing with the outlines of his traps. She felt…

“Thank you,” she said, kissing the space between his shoulder and neck. “Thank you, Inuyasha.”

“What for, girlie?” he breathed, his face still buried in her hair.

Kagome pulled up and off him; she fell to the side of the futon, exhausted and sated. Inuyasha removed the condom and tossed in the trash on the opposite wall. He then snagged some of the blankets that were stacked beside the futon and spread them out over Kagome; she let out a little sigh and held out one hand, indicating that he should join her. He immediately did; she snuggled into his side and he held her closely, both of them sighing at the feel of their bodies touching, the electricity and the heat still there.

Kagome traced the lines of his pecs with her fingers, then wrapped her arm around him and rolled so she was half on top of him.

“For...for making me feel so good,” she said. “This was...this was everything I could have asked for, Inuyasha. It was amazing. _You_ were amazing.” She rested her chin on his chest and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha propped his head up with his other arm so he could see her properly. “ _We_ were amazing, girlie,” he corrected her seriously. “It was you, and me, and we did this incredible thing.”

“We did,” she whispered.

“And do you know why it felt so good? Because you’re right,” he added. “It did feel fucking _amazing_.”

“Well…” she blinked cutely. “You have an insane dick.”

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. “And you have an insane body,” he retorted amiably, “but that’s not why.” She blinked again and stared at him. He let out a breath.

“Oh, Kagome,” he said softly, drawing her back to his chest, “haven’t you figured it out? I love you, so much. I love you, and to be able to do this with _you_ …” his breath caught; the words weren’t there.

“Inuyasha,” she murmured, resting against him comfortably, “I love you, too.”

He hugged her more tightly to him. All the words, all the things he wanted to tell her, all the questions he had for her—about their present, and about their future—it could all wait. Because right now, in this moment, she was here, and she loved him, and he loved her.

That was all he wanted. And yet, it was also everything.

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea, ‘Gome?” Inuyasha asked seriously.

Kagome’s hand squeezed his lightly. “It’s the best idea,” she assured him. “And if we’re going to be ‘this’—” she gestured between them “—we have to do it. I promise you that it’ll be okay.”

“Okay,” he said, sounding unconvinced. “I just don’t want any spirits coming and haunting us, you know?”

Kagome giggled. “There are _way worse_ spirits who could haunt us, Inuyasha,” she said gently.

They were standing in front of Kaede’s gravestone; Inuyasha carried the bucket of water, and Kagome had the incense and the offerings. Together they kneeled down, and slowly and gently cleaned the grave, their hands occasionally brushing up against each other as they worked.

When the grave was cleaned, Kagome lit the incense and placed the salt candies she’d brought in the bowl between the incense holders. She and Inuyasha kneeled down and prayed. This time, though, she spoke aloud:

“Kaede-obaa-chan, I’ve brought someone special with me today that I wanted you to meet. His name is Mamoru Inuyasha, and he’s my…” she looked at Inuyasha; he reached out and took her hand in his. She smiled; he always gave her strength.

“Inuyasha is my boyfriend,” she continued, “and...maybe someday soon, he’ll be more.” He winked at her, and she blushed, then cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’ve been to see you,” she said, “but I’ve been waiting until I could show you something.” Inuyasha let go of her hand and rose, moving a few steps away. Kagome took a deep breath, held out her hand, and exhaled.

Inuyasha watched, fascinated, as her hand began to glow, a soft pink, gentle and delicate. Kagome took another deep breath, and closed her hand, then opened it, her reiki creating a crisscross of lines between her fingertips: a magnificent, sparkling pink web. She breathed deeply yet again, and closed her hand, and the web vanished, leaving her hand softly glowing again. Kagome closed her eyes, and her reiki traveled up her arm and gradually encompassed her entire body. When she opened her eyes again, she was completely glowing. She breathed in, and her power drawing up and in, and then shimmering away with her exhale. Inuyasha returned to his place by her side and took her hand again.

“I’m so fucking proud of you, girlie,” he whispered.

Kagome offered him a faint smile, then turned back to the gravestone. “I finally found someone to train me, and we’ve managed to bring my reiki back under control,” she told Kaede, her face gleaming with pride. “And I wanted to wait until I could prove to you that I _could_ control it, and that I will continue to control it. Before I came to see you. And now,” she whispered, “I hope you can finally be proud of me.”

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, and he helped her stand. Together, they rinsed Kaede’s grave, bowed once more, and slowly walked away, Inuyasha carrying the bucket in one hand, his other arm looped around Kagome’s shoulders.

“You did great, ‘Gome,” he said.

She smiled. “Thanks,” she replied, “but the next one is going to be hard.”

He scented the tears threatening to fall, and he leaned over and kissed her hair. “It’ll be fine,” he assured her. “I promise.”

Kagome’s father’s grave was a short walk from Kaede’s. On the way, they stopped to refill their bucket, and when they reached Papa Higurashi’s grave, Inuyasha and Kagome got to work quickly, gently cleaning the stone. This time, once they were satisfied with their work, Kagome offered up several onigiri and lit the incense. They kneeled together, and once again, Kagome prayed aloud.

“Hello, Papa,” she said. “Please forgive me for not coming to see you as much lately. I’ve been busy.” She shifted her eyes to Inuyasha; he winked, and she let out a tiny smile. “Papa,” she continued, “I want you to meet someone very special to me. This is Mamoru Inuyasha; he’s my boyfriend, and maybe soon, he’ll be more.” Now she did turn to Inuyasha; he paused, bowed his head respectfully, and began to speak.

“Higurashi-san,” he said, “my name is Mamoru Inuaysha, of Waseda University. My father was Mamoru Toga, the Inu no Taisho, one of the great daiyoukai leaders, and my brother, Mamoru Sesshomaru, continues in that role in his place. I’m honored to meet you, and wish that we’d had the opportunity to meet in life, and not just when we are on opposite sides of the river.” He paused, and took a breath. “I’m here today to pledge my love for your daughter. She is…” he paused again; Kagome’s gentle hand applying pressure to his gave him strength. “She’s the most incredible person I’ve ever met,” he said honestly. “She’s kind, and generous, and so loving. And I know she gets these things from you. And I’m so grateful to you and to her mother for bringing her into this world, and for raising her so well.

“I’m here today to ask permission to ask Kagome to come live with me, and eventually, to marry me,” he said. Kagome sucked in a breath; she had been expecting the former, but not the latter. “If you will grant your permission, I promise to take care of her, but most importantly, I promise to listen to her, yes, protect her, yes, but also, to treat her as my equal, through and through. Because she _is_ my equal; she may be a human miko, Higurashi-san, and I may be an inu hanyou, but…” He closed his eyes and again pulled strength from the soft, warm hand covering his “...but we make each other better. We make each other _want_ to be better. And we are the best when we’re together. I believe that Kagome was born to meet me, and I was born for her.” He bowed his head again. “I hope,” he said, “that you will consider my request, and I humbly ask for your agreement.” He tucked his head, feeling suddenly embarrassed. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“I hope you listened to him, Papa,” Kagome added, “because Inuyasha might have a past that you might not like, but he has _more_ than made up for it, in general, and more specifically, with me.” She grew quiet. “I think you would have liked him,” she added softly. “I wish you two could have known each other. I love you, Papa, and we’ll see you again soon.” She nodded at Inuyasha, and together they rose, and completed the final act of rinsing off Papa Higurashi’s grave. Inuyasha again wrapped an arm about her shoulder and led her away from the gravestone, towards the entrance to the cemetery, where they dropped off the bucket.

“So, Inuyasha…” Kagome said hesitantly as they left the cemetery, “what did you mean when you told Papa that your father was the Inu no Taisho?”

Inuyasha shrugged. “Politics, like I told you,” he said. “I don’t like to throw the title around, but in this case?” He grinned at her. “It seemed appropriate.”

“Okay…” Kagome suspected there was more to the story, but decided not to press the issue. There was something much more important she wanted to discuss.

“And what was that bit about how you want to marry me?” she asked softly.

Inuyasha stopped and held her hands in his, his golden eyes holding her blue ones steady. “Exactly that,” he said seriously. “Not now,” he added, “but once we’re done with school, and we feel ready, I’d like us to get married. If you don’t mind being married to a former yakuza, inu hanyou,” he finished lamely.

Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. “I would be honored to be your wife someday,” she said fondly. Her eyes narrowed. “But first,” she said, desire darkening her gaze, “let’s work on moving my things into the apartment, shall we? And then we can take it from there?”

Inuyasha caught her meaning perfectly. “Oh, girlie,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck with his nose, “I can’t _wait_ to see where that leads us.”

The whole way home on the train, Inuyasha and Kagome held hands, snuggled, and kissed. And Kagome didn’t care who saw; all she cared about was that she and Inuyasha were together, they were in love, and she was going to be leaving home to go and live with him. The relief in her countenance must have been palpable, because Inuyasha led her off the train at their stop in Roppongi and tucked her in close.

“What’s the matter, girlie?” he asked as they made the short walk back to what was slowly becoming their apartment.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her face into his shirt. “I just—” she sighed. “Is it terrible that I don’t feel badly about leaving home? I feel like maybe I should?”

“You should feel however you want,” he told her seriously. “There’s no ‘I should feel this or that or anything,’ really. However you feel? It’s how you feel. And I will support however you feel, girlie, and help you any way that I can.”

“It’s just going to be nice,” she said softly. “To be somewhere that I will get all the attention.”

“What do you mean?” he asked her, surprised.

“My mother loves me,” Kagome explained, “but Sōta _needs_ her in ways that I never will. And she has spent most of Sōta’s life taking care of him, which she absolutely needs to and should, but at the same time…”

“You wish she had paid you the same amount of attention,” he finished for her. Kagome nodded. “Again,” he told her, “your feelings are valid, Kagome. Have you ever told your mama about this?”

“I could never!” exclaimed Kagome. “He’s my brother, and I love him. And she’s my mother, and I love her. And I know he needs extra help and attention. But I just wish that I had been a priority, at least once, in the past sixteen years.”

“And that’s why you miss your papa so much.”

“That’s right,” Kagome said. “And that’s not fair, either, because he would have been as involved with Sōta as my mom. So I guess I should be grateful that I got one parent, for as long as I did, who loved me.”

“Your mama loves you, Kagome,” Inuyasha told her softly. “She just doesn’t—she knows you can take care of yourself.”

“And look where that got me,” Kagome shot back sadly. “Sealing my reiki, going to bars and clubs, meeting the wrong kind of guys.”

Inuyasha grinned; he couldn’t help it. “And now you’ve met the right kind of guy, who’s going to make you grilled salmon for dinner.”

Kagome let out a little squeal and kissed him on the cheek. “Really?”

He offered her a fanged grin as they trooped up the steps to their apartment. “You relax,” he said, “I’ve got dinner.”

Buyo was waiting for them at the door when they opened the apartment door. Kagome immediately scooped him up, slipping off her shoes in the genkan. She tried to offer to help, but Inuyasha simply shooed her away, sending her into the washitsu to play with Buyo while he cooked.

He did make her grilled salmon, and rice, and miso soup; he had some pickled vegetables that he’d made a few days prior that he was able to plate up, too. And sure, it looked more like a breakfast than a dinner, but he knew that it would make Kagome happy, and if something made Kagome happy, he rarely cared what it looked like or what he had to do in order to get that big, beautiful smile on her face.

Kagome helped him plate up the meals on trays, and she carried them to the chabudai while he cleaned up. Buyo sat at the low table, his deep blue eyes taking in the food expectantly.

“Nothing for you, Buyo,” Kagome said loudly, and then slipped him a piece of fish under the table.

“Don’t feed the damn cat table food, girlie,” Inuyasha called out. “You’ll spoil him.”

“Keh,” Kagome said, giving Buyo more fish, “what’s the point of having a cute cat if I can’t feed him your delicious fish?”

“The point of having a cute cat,” said Inuyasha, coming into the washitsu from the kitchen, carrying beers, “is that I get to see you snuggle a kitten, and carry that image with me when I go to work tonight.”

Kagome pouted. “Do you have to go?”

He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head before he sat down. “You know I do,” he said, opening the first beer and sliding it across the table to her before opening his own. “Someone has to make the money around here.”

“I make money,” Kagome protested.

And she did. She’d gotten a job working at a bakery about fifteen minutes from the apartment. She worked the afternoon shifts, and they both agreed that while the pay was good, the best part of the job was when her boss let her bring home the leftover baked goods, especially the breads. Most of her money was going to pay Mushin-sama to train her, but she hadn’t had another incident like the one at the bar in weeks, and she was finally gaining confidence in her abilities again. Inuyasha loved seeing Kagome, _all_ of Kagome: happy, complete, and confident. He didn’t care that he was nearly supporting them both, if it meant a peaceful, sated Kagome.

“You sure do,” he grinned at her. He held up his chopsticks, and she did the same. “Itadakimasu,” they said together, and dug in.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome ate with gusto; it might seem weird, but he loved watching her eat. She always devoured everything he made her enthusiastically; he kind of wondered what her mother had been feeding her at the shrine all those years, but he also supposed it could just be her joy at being somewhere other than the shrine for a meal. Or, her joy at the fact that he cooked for her, since she had once admitted to him that she was a terrible cook and worried about living on her own, for fear she might burn her future apartment building down.

He smiled. The sight of Kagome eating his food (and feeding it under the table to the cat—he totally fucking knew what she was doing) was almost too much for his heart to take. He felt like it might explode. How had he gotten so fucking lucky?

They had taken one night where he saved her and turned it into a lifetime. He was fully aware of how rare and wonderful that was. He also intended to remind her that he was aware every day, for the rest of their lives—if she would let him.

Inuyasha checked the time on his phone, and jumped to his feet. “I’m running late, ‘Gome,” he said, coming around to her side of the chabudai. She lifted her face for a kiss, which he happily gave her, his lips lingering over hers, already missing them. “I’m closing tonight, so don’t wait up, okay?”

She smiled faintly. “Okay, Inuyasha,” she replied. “Be careful, and don’t talk to any strange women.”

He barked out a laugh. “Don’t you worry, girlie,” he said, kissing her again, “you’re the only strange woman I want to talk to.”

She pouted. “I should be offended by that, you know.”

Inuyasha ruffled her hair. “Never,” he said. “You know you’re fucking incedible.” He went into the genkan and pulled on his Docs, tying them his customary halfway up. He grabbed his black utility jacket. He poked his head back into the washitsu. “I love you, girlie,” he said.

Kagome smiled. “I love you too, dog boy,” she teased him. “Go, before Ayame has your hide.”

“Oof, all the dog metaphors tonight,” he shot back. “So harsh.”

“Goodnight, Inuyasha,” she said simply, waving him out of the apartment.

When Kagome heard the door close, she turned to Buyo.

“Well, Buyo?” she said. “Let’s clean up, and then I have something special planned for tonight.”

Buyo meowed and rubbed her leg; Kagome grinned as she stacked the plates and utensils on the trays.

Yup, she had something special planned for Inuyasha; she couldn’t _wait_ to see what he thought.

* * *

Kuroi Neko was _hopping_ , even for a Saturday. The customers were three rows deep at the bar, and drink requests were coming fast and furious. Inuyasha was trying to not be surly, but he was failing rapidly. He _hated_ when the bar was this busy, because he didn’t get to take his time mixing drinks. Instead, it was all beers and various martinis and highballs made the fast way.

He wondered what Kagome was doing. Was she watching a movie on her laptop, cuddled up on their futon? Was she playing with the cat? Was she soaking (naked) in the bath? Was she on the phone with Sango, talking about their plans to go to the beach once the weather got warm enough?

He couldn’t help it; she distracted him. And it was worse when she wasn’t around, but not because he worried about her, or feared for her.

It was because he just fucking _missed her.  
_He wondered if she would, in fact, wait up for him, even though he told her not to.

Because, _fuck_ , he needed her. He needed to feel her lips on his; he needed to feel her small, warm hands on every inch of his body. He needed to feel her soft, supple breasts, so pliable under his touch. He needed to smell…

Vanilla. And citrus. With a hint of ginger.

 _Fuck_.

Inuyasha whipped his head up, and there she was, at the bar. Somehow she’d gotten a seat, and she was watching him, her blue eyes bright and twinkling with amusement. Her hair was tied in a long, thick braid; she had wound it around her shoulder so that it snaked down her chest, the tip coming to rest in her cleavage. Her top (he suspected it was a dress) was a tank style, black; she was wearing a lace bralette, which he could see peeking out from behind the edges of the low-cut bodice. Her lips were a cherry red; otherwise, she wore minimal makeup, save for some mascara. She looked...she looked…

And then she gave him a wink, and his face broke out into a fanged grin.

“Evening there,” he said seriously, placing a napkin in front of her.

“Hi,” she said, from beneath thick, long, eyelashes.

Her gaze was heated and dark, and Inuyasha was awash in images of flipping her around on the counter and fucking her. It was hard to stop them. He nipped the inside of his mouth to help him focus. “What can I get ya, girlie?” he said easily, leaning on the bar and looking directly into her eyes.

“One highball, please,” she said silkily. “I heard that there’s a handsome bartender here who knows how to make them extra stiff.” She batted her eyelashes again. “Do you think you could send him over here?”

He leaned in close; his breath was hot against her ear. She shivered.

“I’ve heard about him, too,” he whispered. “But he only makes drinks extra stiff for extra sexy women.” He nuzzled her cheek a little. “Do you think that you fit that description, girlie?”

He pulled away from her as he crossed his arms and watched her with interest, his golden eyes blazing as they followed her hand, which trailed up her shoulder to rest on her cheek, where she tapped her nails slowly.

“I don’t know,” she said, her voice rough and husky. “Why don’t you tell me?” And then she took her nails and dragged them softly downward, over her throat, across her collarbone, and then down the inside of her dress strap, clutching it and pulling it aside just enough that he could see the full lace of her bralette. Inuyasha let out a growl; he was totally and completely focused on her fingers, on her throat, on her breasts...

“I think,” he said, struggling to keep himself together, “I think that...you’ve earned a special cocktail, girlie. On the house.”

Kagome watched as he performed the mizuwari method perfectly, his fingers holding the stirring straw delicately to make sure he got precisely the right number of stirs each time. Her shifting scent told him just how much she enjoyed watching him make the drink.

When he placed the Collins glass on the counter, he pushed it towards her gently. “Here you go,” he said huskily. “One highball for the lady.”

Kagome reached forward and rested her fingertips on the backs of his fingers, drawing both him and the drink towards her.

“My favorite,” she breathed. “My absolute favorite.”

Kagome pressed her lips to his. And the kiss, like the drink, like him, like the life they were building together, was perfect.


End file.
